A New Order
by TimeLordPrime
Summary: In this story, the timeline of Supernatural is changed forever as Gabriel survives Lucifer's attack in Hammer of the Gods and returns after Lucifer and Michael are trapped in the cage to guide the universe in a different direction than the one that it would have gone in without him. Gabriel has a plan to make everything better now, and it all seems to center around Jo Harvelle.
1. The Return Of An Old Friend

A NEW ORDER

I do not own Supernatural, Star Trek, or Touched by an Angel, and I am making no profit off of this.

**This story is going to be an alternate universe reworking of everything in Supernatural after the end of Season 5 and comes directly out of the events that occurred in Chapters 6 – 8 of my crossover story Time and Space. You won't have to read that story in order to understand this one though. Everything is the same in this universe as it was in the first five seasons of the show except for one thing. Gabriel manages to survive Lucifer's attack in Hammer of the Gods.**

CHAPTER 1

THE RETURN OF AN OLD FRIEND

Dean Winchester had only been living with Lisa and Ben for a few weeks when trouble started up once again, and he got sucked right back into the life of a hunter. Deep down inside he always knew that he could never live a regular life, but he had really wanted to try.

He had wanted to do it for Sam because he knew that was what he had wanted for him. He had also wanted to do it for himself because he loved Lisa and Ben so much. They were like the family that he had always wanted growing up but had never got to have.

He really had tried to make it work. Apparently, it just wasn't meant to be.

The day that it all fell apart had started out like every other day for him since he had gone to live with Lisa. It was just another normal boring day where he was getting up to go to his normal boring job when suddenly he was given the shock of his life.

As he had just been about to head off for work, Jo Harvelle suddenly appeared in front of him out of nowhere. She looked scared out of her wits as she ran up to Dean and embraced him as if she were clinging on to him for dear life.

"Dean," Jo said as she began to cry in what Dean could tell were tears of joy.

Dean could say nothing for a moment as he stood there in shock while she refused to let him go. He knew that it was really her somehow. He didn't know how he knew that, but he knew that with absolute certainly without even having to test her to see if she was a demon, a shapeshifter, or anything else.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally spoke as he said, "Jo, how are you back? I mean you and Ellen were blown up. You don't come back from that."

"Oh, yeah? Like you and Sam don't have a revolving door of death? How many times have both of you died and come back? You even know a Reaper on a first name basis, Dean. You're hardly one to talk when it comes to saying that it's impossible to return from the dead," Jo said angrily as she let Dean go.

Dean had to laugh at that as he said, "Welcome back, Jo. Now I know for sure that it's really you. No one else could ever give me attitude like that."

"I don't know how I'm back," Jo said in a low, scared voice.

"What?" Dean asked.

"I don't know how I'm back. I just am. I suddenly woke up in a deserted field somewhere in the middle of nowhere. I have no idea how I got there. My last clear memory before that was of dying in my mother's arms. Not a very pleasant memory to have to wake up to when you suddenly return to life. I have some very fuzzy memories after that of a place that I think might have been Heaven but I'm not sure. It's like I'm not supposed to remember too much about my time there," Jo said.

"Did you walk all of the way here then?" Dean asked as he looked her up and down.

She didn't look like she had spent a long time walking anywhere really. There was no dirt or dust on her clothes, and it seemed like she had just gotten up straight out of bed and come right over here. The biggest thing against that theory was that he had literally seen her just appear out of thin air right in front of him with his own eyes.

"I don't know. I've only been walking for what seemed like a few minutes, and it seemed like I was going nowhere fast. I could see nothing but endless desert all around me for miles around. I was lost and alone with no idea what was going on, Dean. I began to fall apart, and then I thought of you. I wished that you would come and find me. As soon as I thought that, I was suddenly here wherever here is. I've never been so glad to see someone in my life," Jo said as she embraced Dean tightly once again.

"It's okay, Jo. We'll find out what's happened somehow. Maybe I can ask Cas. I haven't exactly been able to talk to him lately, but maybe he'll answer the prayer hotline now. I bet he's the one who brought you back," Dean said as he returned her embrace in an attempt to comfort her.

"Why didn't he bring my mother back too? Why just me? What's so important about me?" Jo asked.

"I'm glad that you're back, and I don't care why or how at the moment to be honest. It was my fault because you died saving me from the hellhounds. I'm sorry. It should have been me that died instead," Dean said in tears.

"It's not your fault. I gladly sacrificed myself to save you, and I'd do it again. I would rather have a lot less pain the next time though, and I'd definitely prefer not to have my guts hanging out thank you very much," Jo said.

"How can you even joke about that?" Dean asked as he began stroking her hair without realizing it.

"I have to. If I didn't, I'd probably start screaming and never stop. That's your defense mechanism, isn't it? Face everything with humor?" Jo said.

"Yeah I guess it is. Don't tell anyone though. It's my little secret," Dean said.

"I promise I won't say a word," Jo said as she rested her head on Dean's shoulder while the two of them continued to embrace each other in gratitude.

They heard a throat clearing behind them, and Dean knew that it was Lisa. She saw the way the two of them were acting and had automatically assumed that he and Jo were doing something that they shouldn't. She had no idea that he was just comforting a scared friend. That was all that he was doing. It was totally innocent. Wasn't it?

"Lisa, this is my friend, Jo Harvelle. You're probably not going to believe this but up until a few minutes ago she was dead. Now she's suddenly alive again with no idea what happened. To say the least, she's pretty upset about it; and I know what that's like. I'm one of the few people on this planet who knows exactly what she's going through right now," Dean explained.

Dean could see her expression go from one of jealousy and anger to sympathy and concern in an instant as she saw the truth of what Dean had just said in Jo's confused and frightened expression. Dean smiled at her in pride and thought to himself that this was one of the reasons why he loved her so much.

"Come on inside and sit down. Are you thirsty? Would you like something to eat?" Lisa said as she started to lead Jo inside of her house.

"No. Oddly enough I'm not thirsty or hungry at all. You'd think I'd be starving but I'm not. Not in the slightest," Jo said with a surprised expression on her face as she just now realized that.

"Really? I was when I came back. I broke into a place to get some food right away," Dean admitted.

"I don't know what it is. I just don't feel hungry at all. You don't think that I'm some kind of monster, do you? I mean I feel human. Maybe you should give me some tests. Come to think of it, you didn't even test me at all, did you? You're slipping, Dean. Time was you would have done that right away when something like this happened. Apparently, living a normal life all of these weeks has started to make you go soft," Jo said.

"How did you know that?" Dean asked as he became suspicious of her for the first time now.

He got in between Jo and Lisa now as he began to fear that maybe Jo wasn't real after all. Lisa began to look at her in concern too now as both of them wondered how someone who suddenly appeared out of nowhere could know that kind of information.

"I don't know how I know it. I just did. Just like I know that you think that I'm here to hurt you but I'm not. I would never do that. I don't know what's going on. What's happening to me?" Jo asked in such despair that Dean instantly believed that it was her again.

"I don't know. I'm going to find out though I promise," Dean said.

Dean began to silently pray to Castiel in an attempt to summon him. Jo gasped in shock as she found that she could hear his prayer. Dean looked at her in equal shock now as she began to repeat what he had been praying word for word.

"Dean, how am I doing this?" Jo asked in a frightened voice.

"Jo, I think I know what's happened to you now. It would really help if Castiel would take time out of his busy schedule and get himself down here to tell me for sure though," Dean said in an irritated tone.

"You think I'm a what?" Jo asked as she read his thoughts again.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Lisa asked.

"I don't know for sure, Lisa. Dean seems to think that I'm an angel though. Isn't that hilarious? Me, an angel?! I know that you don't know anything about me, Lisa, but I can assure you that I'm no angel," Jo said.

"You're a lot better than some of the angels I've known I'll tell you that much," Dean said.

"Comparing me to Zachariah, Lucifer, and Uriel isn't exactly fair. They're not exactly your average angels. Not all angels are as bad as they were, Dean," Jo said.

"How would you know that unless you are one?" Dean asked as he grinned in triumph. She seemed to be proving his point.

"I don't know. I just do," Jo said in confusion again.

Lisa began to be afraid now. She had heard all kinds of terrible stories about angels from Dean, and she suddenly feared that Jo was here to destroy them all for some reason. Her mind went to Ben almost immediately. He was at school now, but if she was an angel she would know where he was instantly.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Dean, or Ben I promise. I'd never do that," Jo said to Lisa's unspoken thoughts.

"If you're not an angel, then how did you know what she was thinking?" Dean challenged Jo.

"I don't know. Maybe I could tell by reading her facial expressions? Duh!" Jo said in anger.

Lisa backed away in fear over Jo's sudden anger, and Jo immediately calmed herself down as she said, "I promise you that I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm not even an angel so it's not an issue. You know how I know that for sure? Angels don't have emotions, Dean. In case you couldn't tell, I've just been going through several of them in the last few minutes. I've also been crying. Since when can angels do that? I thought that you were supposed to be the big expert on them, but I seem to know more about them than you do."

"You're wrong when you say that angels have no emotions. I've seen for a fact that they do. They just try their best to suppress them just like Mr. Spock in Star Trek. Everything seems to add up. I know exactly how to make you believe me, Jo. There's one sure way to tell if you're an angel or not," Dean said.

"Holy Fire," Jo said.

"Yes. Will you let me test you? I mean if I do this to you, you're not going to go all vengeful and smite me, are you?" Dean joked.

"I didn't even know that you knew that word," Jo said back with a chuckle.

"When you've been attacked by as many angels as I have, you kind of tend to learn that one really quickly," Dean said.

Dean went to get his supply of Holy Oil and left Jo there with a nervous Lisa. Jo smiled warmly at her in an attempt to assure her that she was friendly whatever she was. She was beginning to even doubt what she was herself now as she could keep hearing Lisa's worried thoughts about her as clear as day.

Then she froze in shock as she caught one particular thought of Lisa's. She knew that Dean didn't know this so there was no way that she would have heard it from him. If what she had just thought that she had heard from Lisa's mind was true, then maybe she was an Angel.

"Lisa, is Ben Dean's son?" Jo asked.

Lisa stared at Jo in shock. She was now totally convinced that Jo was an angel.

"There's no way that you could know that unless you just read my thoughts. You are an angel. I don't know why you've been sent here, but please don't hurt us. At least spare Ben. He's never done anything to anyone," Lisa pleaded.

"I promise that I would never do that," Jo said as she tried to put a comforting hand on Lisa's shoulder.

Suddenly Jo stiffened as she felt a presence nearby. It was an unnatural presence that she somehow knew right away was demonic in nature.

This was confirmed a moment later when Crowley showed up in front of her out of nowhere. She instinctively gestured at Crowley, and he began to scream as blinding white light came from her hands and struck him in the heart. She continued to attack with a constant barrage of it until she finally realized what she was doing and immediately stopped in shock.

She looked down at her hands in complete disbelief as Crowley said, "Are you done trying to kill me? If you are then maybe I could tell you what you want to know about how you suddenly got turned into an angel."

"In exchange for what, Crowley? You don't do anything out of the kindness of your heart," Jo said in a distracted voice as she still tried to recover from what she had just found out about herself.

"Is he a demon?" Lisa asked.

"Yes. He's one of the worst of them too. He's trying to make himself the King of Hell at the moment but so far he's getting his butt kicked by my old friend, Meg. You know that's one good thing that I can think of right off the bat about being an angel. I can finally smite the ever living crap out of you and Meg. I think I'll do you first," Jo said in anger.

"Wait just a moment. You don't want to do that. In addition to providing you with valuable information on exactly how that you're suddenly running around with a pair of angel wings, I can also tell you where to find Sam Winchester. He isn't in the cage with Lucifer and Michael anymore you know," Crowley said.

"Yes, I know. He's out there right now trying to find out just how he escaped. What you're not telling me is that you brought him back in exchange for trying to get him to work for you in order to get his soul back. His soul is still trapped in the box being used as a chew toy by Lucifer and Michael though. Am I right so far?" Jo said.

"How do you know all of that?" Lisa asked Jo in complete surprise.

"She's an Archangel now that's how. She's in the most powerful order of angels. She's only matched in power by Gabriel, Michael, Lucifer, and Raphael now," Crowley said.

"How is it that you know all of that? I didn't even know it myself," Jo asked.

"I'll tell you everything that I know for a favor of my choosing to be determined later," Crowley said.

"Oh, no. I'm not falling for that. You just want an angel on the hook with you. That's all that you care about. Go home, Crowley. I'm not helping you to beat Meg even if I do hate her more than you right now. I'll kill her for free not because you want me to," Jo said.

Crowley scowled in anger as he sensed that Jo's mind was made up. He had hoped that as a neophyte angel who was still confused and conflicted about herself that he could tempt her into making a bargain with him in exchange for more information about what had happened to her. Apparently, he had been wrong. It would have been great to have had an Archangel in his debt, but he now knew for sure that that was not going to happen. He decided to get out now while he still could. He could feel that she was debating with herself on whether to try to kill him even now. The only thing stopping her was that she wasn't sure if she could or not. He didn't want to be here or anywhere else around her when she finally figured out that she could destroy him quite easily with no problem at all now.

After Crowley left, Jo sat down in one of Lisa's chairs with her head in her hands as she tried to absorb everything that she had just learned about herself. Lisa finally lost her fear of Jo after she realized that Jo seemed to be just as lost and confused about the whole situation as she was. In fact, her heart was now going out to her.

As Dean finally came back with the Holy Oil, Jo looked up at him and said, "Some good you were. If I had to rely on you for protection, I'd probably be toast right now."

"A demon was just here," Dean said as he smelled sulphur.

"Really? It's a good thing that I have you here to tell me these things. It was Crowley, Dean. He was trying to trick me into making a deal with him in exchange for what he knew about me. Needless to say, I didn't bite so he went home before I decided to hit him with the Holy Light again," Jo said.

"So I was right," Dean said with a triumphant grin.

"Yes, you were right. I am an angel. I'm an Archangel according to Crowley. I still have no clue how or why though. I'll worry about that later. Right now, I have to find Sam and figure out a way to get his soul back to him," Jo said as she thought out loud.

"What? Wait a minute! You mean Sam's back, and he doesn't have a soul?" Dean asked in shock.

His heart began to swell with joy. He knew that Sam would turn up again. It was only a matter of time. He did have to admit to himself that he had started to give up hope recently though. The whole no soul thing had kind of thrown him for a loop, but he could fix that with Jo's help he was sure of it.

"Yes, I believe that I just said that. Keep up," Jo said as she began to smile at him in amusement. She loved being able to have one over on Dean.

"You know I was really hoping that you'd be more like Roma Downey, but you're turning out to be just like the rest of them so far," Dean said with a sigh.

"Relax. I'm still me. I always had an attitude if you'll remember," Jo said.

"I know. I was just hoping that being an angel would help you to mellow out some," Dean said.

"No chance of that. I think if anything I'll probably just get worse," Jo joked.

"And here I thought I'd have an angel at my beck and call at last," Dean said.

"Think again. I don't work for you. I'm pretty sure I don't work for anyone but God now. It'll be interesting to meet Him if I ever get the chance to. For now though until and unless I hear differently, I only work for myself. Now let's go find Sam," Jo said.

"Yes, Ma'am," Dean joked.

"I like that. I think I'll require you to call me that from now on. If you don't, I'll smite you," Jo joked.

"She's just kidding," Dean assured Lisa.

"No, I'm not. Let's get going. I know where he's at," Jo said.

As she noticed Lisa looking at her in concern, Jo quickly said, "I really was just kidding."

"I know. I just want you to promise me that you'll bring him back safe and sound," Lisa said.

"I will. I promise. I'll have him back before you know it," Jo said gently.

Then she concentrated on Sam, and she and Dean were instantly teleported to his location. Lisa was left behind to wonder if this was it. Even if Dean did come back, would he still want to stay now that he had found his brother again?

She very much doubted it. She sighed as she resigned herself to the fact that Ben would probably never get to know his father. She wasn't going to tell him the truth and keep him here that way. She wanted him to stay here of his own free will because he wanted to and not because he felt that he had to.

Then she had a sudden horrible thought. Jo knew now. Would she tell Dean? If she did, what would happen then?

She worried about that all day and all of that night as she waited for Dean to return. She finally went to sleep that night for the first time in a long time without him by her side. She began to wonder if she would ever feel his presence there by her again.

Meanwhile Gabriel, who had been watching all of this without anyone knowing it, grinned to himself as he turned to Castiel. He was very pleased at how today had gone. Very pleased indeed!

He was so glad that his new friend, Jessica Baker, had saved him from dying at Lucifer's hands, or none of this would be happening now. Without him here to set things on a different course, the future would have been very, very different than it was going to be now. He hoped that if things turned out alright that he could save everyone a whole lot of needless trouble and pain.

"Well, I think that everything's going well so far, don't you?" Gabriel said happily.

"Not for her," Castiel said as he looked at Lisa.

"She'll be alright in the long run. Trust me," Gabriel said.

"So this is your plan? To make Jo into an angel?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"Yes, it is actually or at least the first step of it. She's going to be the first of a new order of angels. I'm going to test her out though to see how she does before I go any further. I have to admit that so far she's done pretty well. She's passed all of the tests that I've given her. She was dumped all alone in the middle of nowhere with no idea what was going on, and she instinctively sought out Dean for protection, friendship, and maybe a little something more while she was still weak and vulnerable. That shows that she has good survival instincts. She resisted the attempt by Crowley to tempt her with an easy solution to her problems even though she was dying to know the truth about herself. That shows that she can't be tempted so easily. She comforted Lisa when she was afraid of her and didn't act all superior to her even after she realized what she was. That shows that she still has her humanity. She also didn't give away Lisa's secret to Dean when she easily could have showing that she can be trusted to respect other people's privacy and not to tell things that she shouldn't. I'd say that so far she's passed through all of my trials with flying colors," Gabriel said.

"Why don't we just tell her the whole story about what's going on and set her mind at ease?" Castiel asked.

"No, I don't want to do that. She has to learn how to work things out for herself and to become able to solve her own problems without any help from anyone else. I mean she's going to have to learn how to become completely self-sufficient if she's going to be running the whole place someday after all," Gabriel said.

Castiel stared at him in shock at what he had just said as Gabriel smiled at him mischievously but said nothing further. That was all that Castiel needed to know for now Gabriel thought to himself.

**Next: Dean and Jo locate Sam, and then they set about trying to find out how they can get his soul back. Also will Jo tell Dean the truth about Ben or keep it to herself? Oh and Anna returns. Don't worry. She's in a much better mood than she was last time.**


	2. The Destiny Of An Angel

CHAPTER 2

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

THE DESTINY OF AN ANGEL

Jo and Dean appeared just outside of Bobby Singer's home, and Dean immediately fell to the ground sick. Jo looked at him in surprise. She had never seen him act that way with Castiel.

"What's wrong with you?" Jo asked him.

"I don't know. I just felt like I went on the ultimate roller coaster ride about a hundred times. What did you do to me?" Dean asked her as he started to throw up.

"I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose," Jo said defensively.

Her hands started to glow white, and she instinctively touched him with them. He suddenly felt better than he ever had in his life and was completely healthy again.

"Thanks. I think that I'll stick to the Impala from now on if I want to go somewhere though," Dean said.

"Give me a break. That was my first time teleporting with someone. I have no idea what I'm doing yet. At least I didn't teleport us into the middle of a wall or something. I was kind of afraid of that," Jo admitted.

"You're just telling me that now?" Dean said.

"I said lay off. You don't have to go traveling with me anymore if you're going to be such a big baby about it. I'd rather not hear your constant whining anymore anyway. You are such a complainer!" Jo said in irritation.

Dean started to smile, and Jo did too in spite of herself. This was just like old times. She was so glad to be back together with him. She found herself idly wondering just how serious that Dean was about Lisa. Then she instantly felt ashamed of herself for even thinking such a thing.

Dean was the father of Lisa's child after all even if he didn't know it yet. Didn't he belong with them? She decided that she wouldn't even think about going after Dean from that moment on. It just wouldn't be right to break up his new family that way. She was supposed to be an angel now after all, and she was pretty sure that angels weren't supposed to do that sort of thing.

She briefly wondered if she should tell Dean the truth about Ben, but she decided not to. That was between Lisa and Dean. It had nothing to do with her. Lisa would tell Dean when she was ready to. She would just stay out of it. She didn't want to open her mouth and ruin any chance that Dean might have at happiness. He deserved a chance like that if he could get it.

"Jo?" Bobby asked in shock as he suddenly stood there in front of them.

"Hi, Bobby. I'm back," Jo said with a little wave.

She knew what Bobby was thinking right away without having to listen to his thoughts. She had to force herself to stand still as he automatically reached for a vial of holy water and threw it in her face.

"Thanks," Jo said annoyed.

"Bobby, it's really her, okay? Do you think that I would have brought her here if she weren't?" Dean asked.

"You brought me here? Ahem!" Jo said.

"Okay. You brought me. Are you happy?" Dean said with a sigh.

"I'm not unhappy," Jo said with a grin.

"What are you two idjits talking about? How did she bring you here? You don't even have a car anywhere around that I can see," Bobby said in disbelief.

"We didn't come by car. Don't freak out, Bobby," Jo said as she tried to warn him.

"About what?" Bobby asked.

Her eyes and hands glowed with Holy White Light for a moment and then faded when she saw Bobby's eyes bug out. She quickly checked him over with her enhanced senses to make sure that she wasn't giving him a heart attack. While doing that, she noticed something that should have been obvious to her right away.

"Your soul is gone. I can't believe this. You made a deal with Crowley for it and actually trusted him to give it back to you? You of all people? I mean I can see Dean being dumb enough to do it but you?" Jo asked.

"It is you," Bobby said as he rushed forward to hug Jo. Then he realized what he was doing and stopped himself.

"It's good to see you again," Bobby said in a more reserved voice.

Jo laughed at his behavior and said, "It's good to see you too."

She went ahead and gave him a hug herself because she could feel how much that he had missed her. She loved the old man too just as much as if he were a part of her family which in a way he was.

"How did you become an angel?" Bobby asked as he still looked at her like she wasn't real.

"I have no idea. I can tell you what you had for breakfast this morning, how many hours of sleep that you had last night, and what you're thinking right at this moment, but I have no clue about what happened to me. It's funny, isn't it?" Jo said.

"Why did you bring us to Bobby's? Not that I don't like coming here, but I thought that we were going to find Sam," Dean said.

"Hello, Dean," Sam said as he suddenly walked through Bobby's front door.

"Does that answer your question?" Jo asked.

"How long has he been here?" Dean asked Bobby.

"He's only been here a few hours. He's trying to find out what he's doing back here and why he's not in the cage anymore," Bobby said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Dean asked in an angry voice.

"I didn't want to bother you. You were off starting a real life for yourself, Dean. I didn't want to ruin that," Bobby said.

Dean didn't say anything else. He didn't like it at all that his brother had been here for hours, and Bobby hadn't told him about it. He finally decided just to let it go in the end though because he had found Sam at last, and it hadn't been that long of a wait. It wasn't like Sam had been back for a year after all. He would have really been angry if that had been the case.

"Crowley brought him back to get him to work for him in exchange for his soul. That's right. He doesn't have one either, Bobby. Crowley doesn't have his soul though. It's still in the cage being torn apart by Lucifer and Michael," Jo said.

"How do we get it out?" Dean asked.

"I have no idea. I'd hoped that Bobby would know," Jo said.

"What good's having an angel as a friend if they can't answer all of your questions for you?" Dean asked with a grin.

"Castiel didn't know everything either. There are some things that I know and others that I don't. I have no idea why though. I have no idea how any of this works. I feel so lost," Jo said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I was just kidding around," Dean said.

"I know," Jo said with a small smile.

Bobby started to smile too. He could already see a relationship building again between the two of them. He wondered if Dean might wind up with Jo after all.

"I do know where Crowley is however," Jo said as she suddenly gestured and brought Crowley right to them. It was obvious that Crowley had been taken completely by surprise as he was only half-dressed.

"Hey! I was in the bathroom. Do you have no sense of decency?" Crowley complained.

"That's rich coming from you," Jo said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What do you want? Is this the way that it's going to be from now on? You're going to just keep bringing me to you against my will?" Crowley asked angrily.

"Yeah, if I feel like it," Jo said.

"You're an angel with attitude. I like it," Dean said.

"Do you?" Jo said seductively.

"Yeah I do," Dean said with a smile.

"Maybe I'll have to be tough more often then," Jo said and then became embarrassed as she realized what she was doing.

"Are you two going to flirt all day, or are you going to tell me what you brought me here for before I get sick from watching you?" Crowley complained.

"We were not flirting," Dean and Jo both said together at the same time with red faces.

"Yeah, sure. Just get to the bloody point," Crowley said with a sigh.

Jo quickly became assertive again as she said, "Give Bobby his soul back, Crowley."

"I will. Eventually," Crowley said.

"I know when you're lying," Jo said.

"That should be easy even for an angel. He lies every time that he opens his mouth," Dean joked.

"Ha Ha! Just for that, I'll hold onto his soul for a while. Not even an angel can break Bobby's bargain no matter how powerful she is," Crowley said.

"That's absolutely true. However, I think that I may have a way of persuading you to break your deal," Jo said.

"Like what?" Crowley said smugly.

Jo gestured and Crowley's bones suddenly started dropping out of the sky and all landed in a pile at her feet. Her hands and eyes then started to glow as she looked at the bones with an evil grin on her face.

"Give him his soul back, or I destroy your body. Without your body, you're history," Jo threatened.

"I like this new Jo. I say we keep her, Sammy," Dean said with a smile.

Sam said nothing. He never even changed his expression. Dean was troubled because he could tell right away that this was not the Sam that he knew.

"I'll fix him too if I can," Jo assured Dean in a softer voice.

Dean nodded at her, and Jo resumed her standoff with Crowley. Crowley knew that she wasn't bluffing. She would do it without a second thought. He could feel it.

Crowley conjured up the contract and changed it so that Bobby had his soul back now. He kept in the part where Bobby could still walk. He didn't think that it would be a good idea to anger Jo at this moment by taking it out too.

"There. Happy?" Crowley asked.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Jo asked.

"Can I have my bones now?" Crowley asked.

Jo pretended to think it over and then shook her head. There was no way that she was giving him his body. He would be practically unbeatable then.

"No. I think that I'll hold onto it for insurance. I give you my word that I won't do anything to them as long as you don't do anything against me, Dean, Sam, Bobby, Lisa, or Ben. If I find out that you have, I torch them all instantly. Got it?" Jo asked.

"Fine. I get the point. You're the new big bad angel around here, and you're out to assert yourself. Can I go now, or are you going to bring me right back?" Crowley asked.

"You can go whenever you want. Who's stopping you?" Jo asked.

Crowley began to curse as he quickly teleported back to wherever he had been before.

"Alright! Good job, Jo. So now are we going to torch his bones?" Dean asked as he brought out his lighter.

"No. I want Crowley to know that I can destroy whenever I want. I may need him for information. Come to think of it. I should ask him for some right now," Jo said as she snapped her fingers.

Crowley reappeared now in his bathrobe and growled, "Son of a - !"

"Watch your language! I just had one last question and then you can get back to whatever it was that you were doing. How does Sam get his soul out of the Cage?" Jo asked.

"I can't do it if that's what you're thinking. I'm not even sure that an Archangel can. Someone very powerful has to get it back. Someone like Death maybe. He's the only one that I can think of who could do it. I don't think that he's going to do it for free though. He'll want something in return I'm sure. I don't know why you even want it back anyway. It's been ripped apart by Michael and Lucifer for weeks now. It'll turn Sam into a drooling mess on the carpet if he tries to take it back," Crowley said.

"I know but maybe I can fix it," Jo admitted.

"I doubt that. You may be high up on the totem pole now, but you're not invincible. Even you have limits," Crowley said.

"Maybe so but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to try to exceed them," Jo said in a determined voice.

"I think that I'm actually starting to like you or at least not to actively hate you anyway. You're certainly easier to deal with than some other angels that I might mention," Crowley said.

"Alright. You can go now but remember what I said," Jo said.

"Yeah, yeah. You'll disintegrate my bones. I hope that I can actually get one freaking moment of peace this time without you popping me in here," Crowley said annoyed as he disappeared once more.

"You know I'm tempted to bring him right back here," Jo admitted with an evil grin.

"We've got bigger things to worry about right now," Dean said.

"Yeah, you're right. I just like to annoy him though," Jo said happily.

She snapped her fingers, and Crowley's bones disappeared. Only Jo knew where they were now, and she was going to keep it that way.

"Thank you, Jo," Bobby said.

"Don't mention it. I'd do anything for you. You know that," Jo said and meant it.

"I don't want my soul back. I'm not going to let you turn me into a basket case," Sam said.

"I may be able to fix your soul for you. I don't know. I have no idea what I'm capable of yet," Jo said.

"What if you can't?" Sam asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Right now you need your soul back, Sam. You can't walk around without it. You don't act anything like yourself. I can already tell that something's wrong with you after only being around you for five minutes," Dean said.

"Fine. I'll go along with it for now to see where this goes, but I'm not going to have my mind destroyed just to please you, Dean," Sam said.

Suddenly Dean heard the fluttering of wings behind him and wondered if Castiel had finally decided to show himself at last. It was about time.

"Did you finally decide to take time to come and see little old us, Cas? We're all so grateful," Dean said sarcastically without turning around.

He knew that something was wrong when he saw Jo's eyes and hands starting to glow with white light. He knew that she would never greet Castiel like that.

"Make any move to attack Dean, and I'll fry you where you stand," Jo threatened.

Then Dean heard a voice that he thought that he'd never hear again as he heard Anna say, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

Dean slowly turned around as he said, "Like I really believe that after you almost killed me, Sam, and our parents the last time that we met. I'd like to know how you came back since Michael ganked you personally the last time that I saw you."

"I don't know. I remember dying horribly, and then I was suddenly in an empty field. I immediately thought of what I had done to you and your family and regretted it. I still don't know why I tried to kill all of you. It felt right at the time, but now I have no idea what was going through my head. It was as if I was in a dream or something, and it was all happening to someone else. Believe it or not, I was actually glad when Michael stopped me," Anna said.

"Yeah, right. You just don't want Jo to destroy you again now that she's got her super powers," Dean said.

"I could feel your presence here, Jo. I felt a new Archangel that was unfamiliar to me, and I immediately had to come and see who it was. Imagine my surprise when I saw that it was you. I'm glad that you're alive again though. I thought that what happened to you was terrible," Anna said.

"Don't pay any attention to her, Jo. She's just trying to get you to trust her so that she can try to stab you in the back too," Dean said resentfully.

"I'm sorry, Dean. I truly am," Anna said as she looked at him with sadness.

"That doesn't mean anything to me, lady. I'm not about to turn my back on you ever again," Dean said.

"I know and I deserve that. I promise that I won't attack you or your brother ever again though. I'm not here to see either of you anyway. I'm here to see Jo," Anna said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"Watch out, Jo," Dean warned her as Anna came closer to her.

Jo watched her warily, but she would not attack Anna first. Anna had once been Dean and Sam's friend, and she wanted to hear her out. Part of her wanted to believe that Anna was telling the truth. She would need an ally like her if she was going to find out the truth about herself.

Jo was shocked when Anna kneeled before her in obedience and bowed her head as she said, "I pledge my loyalty to you."

"What?" was all that Jo could think to say to her.

"There's a war going on in Heaven right now between Castiel and Raphael. Heaven has fallen to pieces since Michael was trapped. There needs to be order restored there now, and Raphael is not the one to do it. He wants to bring about the Apocalypse anyway despite Dean and Sam preventing it. Castiel can't beat Raphael. He isn't strong enough. All that he can do is to delay him for a while. We need someone with power equal to his if we are to win. We need you, Jo. You must lead all of the angels who want to preserve the universe to victory against Raphael and stop him," Anna said with her eyes still cast to the ground.

Jo gently forced her head up and could see that Anna was crying. She was being sincere. She really was terrified that Raphael was going to win and destroy everything.

"Will you get up off of the floor? You're making me very uncomfortable. What makes you think that I can defeat Raphael even if I am an Archangel. He's much older and smarter than I am," Jo said looking embarrassed.

"You were brought back with all of this power for a reason, Jo. I'm sure of it. God seems to have some kind of plan, and you're part of it. You must be. A human leading the angels would be a welcome change. You could teach them to value humans and protect them as they were meant to do from the start. You could lead us away from all of the fighting and the needless slaughter amongst ourselves. You can teach us to be more like you. Maybe that's why I was brought back too. I'm being given a chance to redeem myself by helping you to save us all. Please help us," Anna pleaded as she slowly got to her feet.

"You're wrong. I'm sure that whatever this is all about it has nothing to do with me declaring war on Raphael. He'd kill me in a second because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I couldn't even get Dean here without making him puke," Jo said.

"I can teach you. I can tell you everything that I know and make you strong enough to take him down forever," Anna offered.

"I . . . ," Jo said in confusion.

"Don't listen to her. She's messing with your head so that she can set you up further down the line. That's what she does," Dean said.

"I'm sorry that you feel like I betrayed you. I'm truly sorry for what I've done," Anna said in tears.

"She's telling the truth," Jo said.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"I can tell when someone's lying to me now, even an angel," Jo said.

"Will you lead us?" Anna persisted.

"I agree that Raphael shouldn't be in control. I will do all that I can help to help Castiel to stop him, but I don't want to lead anyone. I really doubt that any of the other angels would follow me anyway," Jo said.

"I'll have to accept that as an answer for now then," Anna said reluctantly.

"You're not going to give up on talking me into leading all of you, are you?" Jo realized.

"No," Anna said.

"Great. Just great! I'm not concerned with your revolution right now, Anna. Right now, I want to get Sam's soul out of the Cage that Lucifer and Michael are trapped in. I was thinking of arranging a meeting with Death to see if he would be willing to help me to get it back. If you'd like to help me with that, then that's fine. Otherwise, stop bothering me," Jo said in irritation.

"I'll help you as much as I can," Anna finally said.

"Good," Jo said as her mood brightened, and she smiled at Anna.

"I can't believe that you're falling for this," Dean said.

Jo ignored him and started to concentrate. She knew that angels had enhanced senses that they could use to find almost anyone or anything. She wondered if it could even be used to find Death himself. It couldn't hurt to try.

She suddenly sensed the presence of another angel beside her, and she knew who it was without turning. She barely ducked in time to avoid an Archangel blade that had been heading for her stomach.

"I think I'll avoid anything wounding me in that area again thank you very much," Jo said as she continued to avoid Raphael's assaults with the sword.

"Who do you think that you are? You're nothing. Do you honestly think that I'll just stand by and see you rule? A worthless parasite with delusions of grandeur like you isn't fit to even have those wings. I think that I'll rip them off of you after I get done gutting you," Raphael said in a voice filled with hate and disgust.

Jo was suddenly filled with fear and anger at his last words, and white light instantly surrounded her entire body as her wings showed behind her for a brief moment. She unleashed a torrent of Holy White Light against Raphael and drove him to his knees as she screamed at him, "Get away from me!"

"What are you?" Raphael cried out in fear and surprise.

Jo grabbed Raphael by the neck and held him off of the ground as she screamed at him, "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She then forcibly teleported him straight back into Heaven against his will. She was shaking with fear now as the light around her faded, and she immediately went to Dean. Dean held her in his arms as she continued to shake out of control.

"She can't lead you, Anna. The poor kid's scared to death after being around him for only five seconds," Bobby said.

"She'll learn to overcome her fear. Don't you see what she just did? She humbled him and swatted him away like an insect. That proves that I wasn't wrong about her," Anna said with renewed determination in her voice.

"Jo's not going anywhere around Raphael again if I have anything to say about it," Dean said.

"Maybe you should let people make their own decisions, Dean. You have a bad habit of trying to tell people what to do," Sam spoke up.

"Shut up, Sam," Dean said.

"You don't seem like much at first glance, but Raphael has just learned otherwise, hasn't he?" a familiar voice said.

"What is this? We've had more visitors here today than I've seen come here in years," Bobby groaned.

They all now saw Death standing before them, and Jo shivered even more. She was filled with fear now as all that she could see now was images of her last moments as a human flashing through her mind's eye.

"I felt you looking for me, but I was interested in watching you first to find out more about you before I showed myself. I think that I've found out what I need to know. I'll bring Sam's soul back because you're going to need his help in what's to come. I can pull up a wall around his soul's memories of the Cage, but he'll have to be careful not to bring the wall down if he wants to keep his sanity," Death said.

He then disappeared for a moment and swiftly reappeared with a glowing ball of energy in his hand. Everyone knew instantly that it was Sam's soul.

Sam started to back away from Death in fear, but Dean immediately grabbed ahold of him and struggled with him to hold him in place. He had to have Sam back in one piece. He couldn't face whatever was coming their way without him. Death was right about that.

"Come on, Sam. You have to do this. You know that," Dean said as he continued to struggle with him.

Death continued to advance towards Sam as Dean held him in place. Then Sam broke free and started to escape. Anna acted quickly and put him to sleep with a glance. She hated to even do that to Sam after what had happened before, but she knew that it was necessary.

Death replaced Sam's soul into his body, and he screamed in agony as he momentarily woke up from his sleep. Then he fell unconscious once again and didn't make a sound.

Death instantly vanished now that his part in this was done. He wanted nothing from Jo for what he had just done. He sensed that she had a very important part to play in the future, and he was happy to help her with that. Despite his reputation, he didn't enjoy needless suffering; and he somehow knew that Jo was here to prevent more of that.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in concern.

"He's going to be okay, Dean. I can feel it. He just needs a while to recover from the trauma of having his soul forced back into him once again," Jo said. She had now completely recovered from her fear and was herself again.

Dean nodded and relaxed. He trusted Jo completely. Maybe that meant that he should trust Anna too since Jo had said that she wasn't lying, but he still wasn't ready to yet. He wanted to make absolutely sure that Anna was really back on their side again before he dared to turn his back on her anymore.

"What are you going to do next then?" Anna asked Jo as she waited for her next move.

"I'm going to wait for Sam to wake up and recover then I'll see if I can help to heal his mind completely. Death did say that his mind was still in danger after all,' Jo said.

"I'm not sure about that, Jo. What if you tear down the wall that Death put up to protect him somehow?" Dean said reluctantly.

"I'll be careful, Dean. I'll have Anna guide me through it just to make sure," Jo said.

"That makes me feel so much better," Dean said.

Standing nearby and so far unseen by anyone even Jo was a girl who would be very familiar to both Sam and Dean if they saw her. She watched Sam with concern as he lay on the ground outside of Bobby's house unmoving. She continued to watch as Dean and Bobby picked him up and moved him inside and had to fight the urge to go inside with them.

She couldn't show herself. She could never let Sam know that she was still alive and had been watching over him for years in secret. She had no idea how that he'd react if he ever found out what she was especially considering that he was a hunter. No, it was for the best that she stayed away from him just as she had always done ever since he thought that she had died years ago.

Jessica Moore turned and started heading back to the hotel that she was staying at. She promised herself that she would come back early in the morning and make sure that Sam was okay. This was the way that it had always been, and that was the way that it would continue. She saw no reason to ever change that.

**Next: Jessica is discovered despite her best efforts to hide herself, and her long held secret is finally revealed. What could it possibly be? Also will Jo be able to heal Sam's mind or will she only make things worse?**


	3. Phoenix Rising

CHAPTER 3

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

PHOENIX RISING

When Sam didn't awake for a long time, Jo decided that she was going to fix his mind herself if she could. She knew from Dean that angels could enter the dreams of people so she hoped that meant that she could enter Dean's mind and fix it.

"Jo, isn't there something that you can do? Can't you use your angel mojo to bring Sam out of this?" Dean asked in despair.

"I've just now decided to try to enter his mind. I'd like it if you went with me though. Sam might not think that I'm real and reject me. I may need your help to convince him that it's really me," Jo said.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing?" Dean asked warily.

"Not really. There's a first time for everything though, right?" Jo asked with an evil grin.

"I could go with you if you want," Anna said to Jo.

"No thanks. We can manage this one by ourselves I think," Dean said.

"I said I was sorry," Anna said.

"Sorry doesn't cut it when you try to wipe out somebody's family," Dean said in anger.

"It wasn't her fault," Jo said suddenly.

"What?" Dean asked as he looked at Jo in surprise.

"She was under the control of someone else who had corrupted her. They wanted to wipe out the Winchester family in order to prevent the Apocalypse from happening. They didn't do it to save mankind though. They did it to protect their own children," Jo said.

"What are you going on about, Jo?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Is what you just said true? I never did know why I did what I did. I always did feel like it wasn't really me who was doing all of those things. It was like I was an observer in my own body," Anna said in surprise.

"What I just said is true. I don't know how I know that but I do. It's weird. I have the answer to almost every question that I can think of on my fingertips. Everything except for what happened to me. That's just my luck, huh? I know everything except for what I really want to know," Jo said with a smile.

"An Archangel has the knowledge of the universe at their disposal. They know things that no one else does. There isn't much that is a secret to them," Anna explained.

"So you know the winning lottery numbers for tomorrow then?" Dean asked Jo sarcastically with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell them to you," Jo said as she sighed at him.

"You mean you really could tell me the winning numbers for the lottery?" Dean asked intrigued.

"Yes. I'm an angel though. I need to be doing much better things with my powers besides making you rich, Dean. Such as helping your brother," Jo said in a perturbed voice.

"Of course I want you to help Sam. I was just curious that's all, Dean said as he looked insulted.

"I didn't mean to say that you didn't care about Sam. I'm sorry. This is just all getting to me, Dean. This is like some bizarre dream. I'm not even sure that it's real," Jo said.

"It's real, Jo. Trust me," Dean said as he put a comforting arm around her.

"I just don't know why I was given these powers. I never wanted them. I'm not worthy of them. All I've ever wanted was to be a hunter like my father. I never wanted to become one of the most powerful angels in the universe," Jo said.

"It's because you don't want it that it was given to you. You won't use the power unwisely or for your own benefit," Anna said.

"How do you know that? I don't even know that myself, Anna. I'm so tempted to hunt Meg down right now and wipe her off of the face of the universe. I want to do that so badly that I can taste it, but it just doesn't feel like something that I should be using this power for. I feel like what I can do was meant for something so much more than just simple revenge. I still want to though. I want to rip her apart," Jo said as her face contorted with anger.

"Okay, you're starting to scare me, Jo. I agree with you about ganking Meg, but I don't like the way that you're acting right now. You're starting to remind me of one of them," Dean said as he stared at her with a wary look on his face.

"That's just the point, Dean. I am one of them now. What if I start acting like them too? I don't want that to happen to me," Jo said in fear.

"It won't. I won't let it," Dean promised her as he put her arms around her, and she rested her head on his shoulder.

Anna couldn't help but smile at them. It was obvious to her that they were deeply in love with each other, but they apparently couldn't see it themselves. Maybe someday they would. For now though it was her job to guide her new charge and to keep her from becoming like the rest of them. She wouldn't allow that. Jo would keep her humanity if she had anything to say about it.

"I still would like to go with you and help you. You've never been inside of someone's mind before after all," Anna offered again.

"Alright," Jo said without lifting her head from Dean's shoulder.

"Are you sure about this?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She's not evil, Dean. I know that," Jo said.

"I don't trust her," Dean persisted.

"Do you trust me?" Jo asked.

"Yes, always," Dean said, meaning it. He was surprised himself at just how much he trusted her.

"Well, I'm ready to go whenever you two want to break away from each other," Anna said as she tried not to giggle.

She was glad that she could still feel human emotions. She remembered just how funny she found situations like this in her previous human life when some of her friends would act as clueless as these two.

Jo and Dean both realized that they still had their arms wrapped around one another, and the two of them broke apart with embarrassed looks on their faces. Neither of them had any idea what that had been about.

Bobby walked into the room just then and smiled. He could see that something was happening between them two even if those two idjits couldn't. He liked the idea himself. He had always felt like the two of them belonged together even if Dean seemed to be too blind to see it before.

"I'm going to go inside of Sam's mind with Dean and Anna to try to make him whole again. If something goes wrong, contact Castiel," Jo said.

"He won't answer. I've tried to contact him before. I haven't seen him since the final battle between Michael and Lucifer," Bobby said.

"He'll answer if anything happens to me. I'm important to him for some reason. I can feel that. I've felt him watching me for some time now, but he won't show himself to me. He's hiding for some reason," Jo said with a faraway look in her eyes.

Bobby was unnerved by the look on Jo's face now. She didn't seem anything like the Jo that he knew in that moment. Her face looked cold and distant. She almost seemed like a stranger to him. Jo seemed to sense how he felt as her face returned to normal, and she smiled at him.

"I'm okay," Jo said in a reassuring voice.

Bobby was reassured for the moment at least that she was still the person that he knew. They hadn't lost her just yet. He was still afraid that they would though.

"That's not going to happen. Dean said so," Jo said to him with a smile as she responded to his unspoken thoughts.

"Let's go then. Concentrate on being inside of Sam's mind," Anna instructed Jo.

Jo closed her eyes and did just that as she grabbed hold of Dean's hand. Moments later, she opened her eyes to find herself, Dean, and Anna in a completely different setting from Bobby's house. They were in a hotel room. One that looked just like all of the others that Sam and Dean had stayed in during their lives. They were now inside of Sam's mind at last.

"You know it's kind of sad that this is Sam's default setting for his mindscape. Someday, I'll have to give the two of you a more stable place to stay at in between hunts," Jo mused out loud.

"Like what? I already live with Lisa. That's pretty stable I'd say even if it is kind of boring there sometimes compared to my old life," Dean said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I forgot about that for a moment. I was just thinking out loud. I just had this dream once about what things would be like in the future. I always thought that he could stay with us when you and I . . . ," Jo started to say and then stopped herself. She had to remind herself yet again that Dean was not hers and probably never would be.

"When we what?" Dean asked.

"Nothing. I just thought that it would be nice if Sam had a better place to live in than motel rooms and the Impala that's all. I mean that's probably what he'll start living in again when I fix him," Jo said.

"There's nothing wrong with that. I've been doing it all of my life. There's certainly nothing wrong with the Impala. You're not trying to say anything bad about my baby, are you?" Dean asked.

"Why you insist on treating that car like its alive is beyond me. It's very, very annoying though," Jo said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"What business is it of yours?" Dean asked.

"None I suppose. It's still annoying though when I have to listen to it. I'm so glad that you finally have Lisa in your life. I was starting to think that you would wind up marrying that thing," Jo said with a chuckle.

"Don't talk about my baby that way," Dean said in an irritated voice as if she had insulted a family member of his.

Jo groaned and walked away from him. She would never understand his obsession with that car.

Anna had never felt more like her old human self than she had in the last few minutes. She actually had to try very hard to suppress violent laughter at the antics of the two of them. She used to think of angels as cold and emotionless, but so far today she had been anything but that. She hoped that they continued this behavior so that she could recapture a little bit more of who Anna Milton used to be. She missed her so much.

Jo walked outside of the motel room to find herself in an old cemetery. She instantly knew that this was the cemetery where Michael and Lucifer had fought their last battle without having to be told due to her new cosmic awareness.

Dean and Anna followed Jo as she walked through the gravestones. She stopped when she saw a recreation of that last battle in front of her. This time instead of Michael and Lucifer being there though, it was Sam fighting Sam! They were both punching the living daylights out of each other right in front of them.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"One of them is Soulless Sam and the other is Regular Sam. It seems that the Soulless version of Sam is still trying to get rid of Sam's soul and keep control of the body for himself. That's why Sam hasn't woken up yet. He's still at war with himself," Jo realized.

"That's just great. How we going to get those two to go back together? They don't exactly look like the best of pals," Dean said.

"One of them will have to die," Jo said.

"What? Won't that hurt Sam?" Dean asked in alarm.

"Not if it's the Soulless version that we kill. We can heal Sam's mind that way. The other Sam will absorb him and his memories back into himself once he dies," Anna said.

"How do we know which is which?" Dean asked.

"That's the hard part," Anna admitted.

"Not necessarily," Jo said.

She walked over to the two Sams and simply said, "Hello, Sam."

One of the Sam looked at Jo in complete surprise as he said, "Jo?"

The other Sam, however, wasn't surprised to see her at all. This was the soulless one because he already knew that she was back. The other Sam didn't because he had been the one in the Cage.

Jo poured Holy White Light out of her hands and into the Sam that had not been surprised to see her. He disintegrated into ashes in front of her and was then assimilated into the other Sam in seconds.

"Jo, I hope that you know what you're doing," Dean said worried.

"Trust me," Jo said.

"Jo, what are you doing in my mind? How are you even alive again?" Sam said at first and then he screamed as the other Sam's memories started coming back to him all at once.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that it would be like that for him," Jo said to Dean with an apologetic tone.

"Sam was supposed to do it himself in order to keep the pain to a minimum," Anna said.

"Why didn't you tell us that before?" Dean asked in anger.

"Jo acted before I had a chance to," Anna said.

"I should have asked first what would happen before I did anything," Jo said.

"It's okay. You're still learning. Don't worry. He won't be in pain for long. He'll be just fine in a few minutes when his mind stabilizes itself," Anna said.

"Are you sure about that?" Dean asked.

"Yes. What will hurt Sam are not the memories of Soulless Sam but his memories of Hell. As long as Death's barrier keeps him from remembering those, he'll be fine," Anna assured him.

Sam finally stopped screaming and seemed to be normal once again. He finally remembered everything that his other self had been doing while he was in the Cage. He was glad that the things that he had done hadn't been too bad because he had a feeling that Soulless Sam would have been capable of anything if it was in his own best interests. He was glad that he had been stopped now before he had a lot of unnecessary deaths on his conscience.

"Thanks, Jo. I remember everything now including how you came back. I owe you a lot. Who knows how much torture you saved my soul from by getting it freed so early?" Sam said appreciatively.

"You don't have to thank me, Sam. That's what friends are for. You also don't have to feel guilty about what happened to me anymore," Jo said.

It had gotten to the point now where neither brother was surprised that Jo could read their thoughts anymore. Dean didn't even think to question her about it this time. It had already become an accepted fact of life now that Jo could read their thoughts. Dean and Sam had merely absorbed this and moved on. It was what they did as hunters. Either you adapted to new things quickly or you died in their business.

"What do you have to feel guilty about? I'm the one that should feel guilty," Dean said.

"I caused the whole thing by killing Lilith in the first place," Sam said.

"Well, if you want to play that game, then the blame is still mine because I broke the first seal," Dean said.

"Stop it! Neither of you is to blame for what happened to me. I did what I wanted to of my own free will because I valued Dean's life more than my own," Jo admitted.

Dean looked at her in shock and then smiled. He just kept smiling at her and didn't stop while Jo's face turned red in embarrassment.

Sam looked at both of them in amusement and wondered how long it would take them to realize what they were doing. He exchanged a glance with Anna and was surprised to find an equally amused smile on her face as well. Anna seemed to be a different person than she was before. She was more like the human Anna than the angel one he noted.

Suddenly the entire mindscape started shaking, and even Jo and Dean noticed it. Jo snapped her fingers, and everyone was suddenly back in the real world now.

Jo saw that Sam was being attacked violently by a demon who was trying his best to kill him while Bobby lay unconscious on the floor beside the bed. At least Sam was finally awake now and had a chance to fight back against him.

Before Jo, Dean, or Anna could do anything to help though, a blonde woman that Jo had never seen before suddenly appeared out of nowhere and incinerated the demon into ashes with a touch of her hand. The woman then realized in horror that Sam was now awake and had seen her do this. Jessica froze in terror as she now knew that her existence was no longer a secret anymore.

"Jess?" Sam asked in a tone of voice that was filled with equal parts of hope and disbelief at once.

"Sam, I . . . ," Jessica started to say, but her voice choked in mid-sentence as she couldn't think of the words to say to him.

Dean started toward Jessica with Ruby's knife in his hand as Jo said, "It won't do you any good to use that."

"Dean, don't!" Sam shouted.

Jessica made no move to stop Dean as he plunged the knife into her chest. Dean blinked when he saw that it had no effect on her whatsoever. Jessica pulled the knife back out, and Sam and Dean watched on in surprise as the wound that it had made instantly healed.

"You're not Jessica. What are you?" Sam asked as his face fell and anger replaced hope there.

"I am Jessica, Sam. I didn't want you to find out that I was still alive because I never wanted to see you look at me that way once you knew what I am," Jessica said.

"You're not Jessica. Jessica died. Brady burned her alive to get to me. Whoever you are, you can stop this. It's just a sick joke, and I've had enough of it," Sam said enraged.

"Yes, Brady did do his best to kill me, but it didn't take. I came back to life because I can't be killed. At least, I don't think that I can. I've never found anything that can keep me down yet anyway," Jessica said.

"Stop lying!" Sam screamed.

"I'm not. I really am Jessica. I'm also half-human and half-Phoenix. That's why I didn't die, Sam. I'm immortal," Jessica said.

"That's the wildest story I've ever heard. I knew Jessica, whatever you are, and there's no way that could be true. She had no idea that monsters even existed. She was totally clueless about them. She was just an ordinary girl. An extremely hot girl of course but otherwise ordinary," Dean said.

Jo glared at Dean while Jessica looked embarrassed. Dean looked at them both in confusion as he said, "What?"

"I didn't know about monsters then because I didn't realize that I was one. I didn't find out that I was half-Phoenix until I was attacked by Brady and came back to life. Then my family finally told me the truth and covered up my return to life with a fake funeral. It seems that my father was a Phoenix. My mother fell in love with him and married him. No one ever told me because they wanted me to have as normal a life as possible. Like that was ever going to happen," Jessica said sadly.

"Jess?" Sam asked as he realized now that it had to be her. The sincerity and emotion on her face told him that it was really her.

"For the record, you're not a monster in any way, shape, or form, Jessica. Believe me, I know," Jo said.

"So that really is her?" Dean asked.

"Yes. She's real," Jo answered Dean while she looked at Sam.

"Jess," Sam said as he looked at her like she wasn't real.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you. I didn't want you to know that I was a thing instead of a person. I thought that you would wind up trying to kill me if you knew. I wanted you to remember me for who we both thought that I was instead of as the creature that I turned out to be. I've hid from you all of these years, but I still kept up with you. You even saw me once in Toledo, Ohio for a minute. I was sure that you would come after me then, but you never did. I think that you thought that I was just a hallucination or something. That was really me though. I was there when you went through that whole mess with Bloody Mary. I've learned so much about other monsters over the years by watching you. I've even helped to stop them sometimes on my own. I guess you can say that I've sort of become a hunter like the two of you. I've followed you from place to place all of this time because I could never stop thinking about you. I wanted to make sure that you were okay so I continued to watch you from the shadows. I was always ready to step in if it ever seemed like there was a situation that you couldn't handle. I thought that had happened today when I saw that demon trying to kill you while you seemed to be alone and unconscious. That was when I finally decided to come and help you at last. Now it's too late, and I can never undo what you've seen. If you hate me or even want to kill me, I'll understand," Jessica said with great sadness in her voice.

Sam totally surprised her and everyone else by kissing her passionately right then and there. She then started to return the kiss as she began to cry tears of joy. She finally had him back at last.

She had hoped and prayed for this moment day after day for years now and thought that it was nothing but a hopeless dream that would never come true. Now it was finally happening at last. She began to actually hope that maybe she could have her life back the way that it was before, more or less, after all.

Jo was so happy for both of them. She still had a nagging question in the back of her mind though that prevented her from being able to fully enjoy this moment though. Who had sent that demon after Sam and why?

"Aw, isn't this precious? I just love it. It's just like something out of a soap opera. Didn't they do something like this on Dr. Sexy, Dean? Don't tell me that you don't watch it because we both know better," Gabriel's voice suddenly said from behind them all.

"You! You're still alive?" Anna asked in shock.

"Yep! Sure am. Nobody else needs to know that though right now, sweet pea, so promise me that you'll keep it a secret, okay? I just decided to drop in and check on how my favorite new sis was doing. You seem to be doing pretty great so far, Jo. The only mistake that you've made recently was in not taking the time to talk to Anna before you attacked Old Soulless Sammy. Still, it wasn't too big a thing. I can forgive one or two little mistakes," Gabriel said happily.

"Are you the one behind this? Did you bring me back as an angel?" Jo asked.

"You got me. It was all my idea. I admit it. I wanted a new order of angels to take over Heaven, and you're the first of them, the prototype. If you work out, then I'm going to make more humans into angels so that I can put new blood into our little family. Believe me, we need it. My brothers and sisters are too busy fighting and tearing the place apart to do their real jobs anymore. Something has to change, and you're going to be the one to change it, Jo. I've even brought Anna back to life minus her corruption by someone who'll you find out more about later in order to help you. I want you to fix things, Jo. You're going to make the universe a better place to live in," Gabriel confessed.

"What? Are you crazy? In case you hadn't noticed, Raphael wants my head on a stick. He's not going to let me change anything," Jo protested.

"You can smoke him easy. All you have to do is to gain some confidence in yourself. Once you do that, nothing in the universe will be able to stop you. You'll be able to do anything," Gabriel said.

"What are you talking about?" Jo asked.

"I'm talking about that you're more powerful than me or Raphael or anybody else except for my Dad and Death. You're going to need to be if you're going to be calling the shots around here from now on after all," Gabriel said.

"What? Then you mean?" Anna asked.

"That's right, Anna. That's my plan. Jo is going to be our new boss. She will be the new head of all of the angels because I don't want the job. Now all you have to do is stop Raphael in order to earn that new job title. I have a feeling that he's not going to be accepting your promotion too well after all," Gabriel said.

"I can't kill Raphael. He'll slaughter me. He'll rip me apart just like I was before," Jo said as she started to shake inside from fear.

"That's only in your head, kid. Once you conquer your own fears and self-doubts, no one will be able to stand against you. Everyone's already figuring that out. That's why Raphael attacked you like he did because he wanted to kill you while he still could, and that's why Meg sent that demon to kill Sam while you were still inside of his mind. She hoped that she could wipe you out before it was too late to stop you," Gabriel said.

"You're got the wrong person. I can't run anything. I couldn't even be a decent hunter. I died on the job," Jo said.

"No, I have exactly the right person. You're a caring, compassionate, courageous, and incredibly intelligent person, Jo. You're also a lot easier on the eyes than my brother, Michael, is. I wouldn't mind taking orders from you at all," Gabriel said as he smiled at her while he looked her up and down.

"Quit looking at me that way before I split your lip!" Jo said.

"See? You're already becoming more confident. You're standing up for yourself. Now you just need to do that to Raphael. If you don't, then he's going to take this entire universe down the tubes with him as he prepares to bring on his production of "The Apocalypse Part Deux". Trust me when I say that it's a movie that you definitely don't want to come to a theater near you," Gabriel said.

"I'll do my best to stop him, but I won't be running things. You'll have to find someone else for that. I'm not worthy of doing that," Jo insisted.

"Jo, Jo, Jo. Whatever am I going to do with you?! Well, I could think of a few things, but then you're probably split my lip if I mentioned them," Gabriel said happily.

"Will you stop hitting on me?! If you want me to stop Raphael, then you need to help me instead of standing around irritating me," Jo said perplexed.

"No can do, Jo. You have to do all of this by yourself. I can't intervene. You have to prove that you're worthy of the top job without any help from me. You can use Sam, Dean, Anna, Jessica, and any of the other little people that you want to help you out along the way of course, but in the end it'll all succeed or fail depending on what you do. It all rests on your shoulders ultimately," Gabriel said.

"What about Castiel? You're the one who's told him not to help me, aren't you? Can I use him to help?" Jo asked.

"Yes, now that I'm confident that you can do things by yourself without too much help. I didn't want you to become too reliant on him too quickly. I know what you're thinking, Jo, but it won't work. You can't hand things over to Castiel to run in your place. Trust me when I say that would not be a good idea at all," Gabriel said.

"I don't know if I can stop Raphael by myself," Jo said in a small voice.

"That's too bad then," Gabriel said.

"Why?" Jo asked.

"If you don't, then you'll never see your mom again. Raphael has her. He plans on using her as a future bargaining chip against you now that he knows what you can really do. He stole her from her usual place in Heaven, and I even I don't know where she is now. If you don't stop him, you'll never see her again," Gabriel said sadly.

Jo looked at him in shock as she realized that she had to stop Raphael somehow as soon as possible. She just had to. She had to get over her fear of him and rid the universe of him forever. She didn't even want to think about what he might do to her mother if she didn't.

She was going to find her, and if anything had happened to her, then nothing in Heaven or Hell would be able to stop her from ripping Raphael apart. She promised herself that.

**Next: Jo journeys to Heaven in secret in order to talk to Joshua to see if he might know where her mother is and also to ask him what if anything that God has to say about her. She also comes across an old friend of hers along the way who may be able to help her out as well. Can you guess who it is?**


	4. Meet the New Boss

CHAPTER 4

I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

MEET THE NEW BOSS. SHE'S DEFINITELY NOT THE SAME AS THE OLD BOSS.

Jo stared off into space with no trace of emotion on her face as Dean watched her in concern. She had been like that for some time now, and he wondered if this was the way that she was going to be from now on. He worried that she would become cold and distant like the other angels that he had come across. He didn't want to lose her again, and he certainly didn't want to lose her by having her become like one of them.

"It's not going to happen. Not if I have anything to say about it," Jo said as her face suddenly lit up in a smile.

"What's not?" Dean asked as he tried to act like he had no idea what she was talking about.

"You're setting over there worrying about me like an old woman, Dean. I'm not becoming one of them. I'm still full of emotions, all of them good and not vengeful. What I was doing was searching for my mother. I've got all of these new senses now that let me find anything. Anything except for her apparently so I don't see what good they are to me right now," Jo said in frustration.

"Anything? So you could find anything that's lost like the Lost Dutchman's Gold Mine, the Holy Grail, the Ark of the Covenant, or Crowley's reputation after you humiliated him?" Dean asked.

"Good one. I see that you still haven't lost that sarcastic attitude of yours. Yeah I can find almost anything including angels who don't want me to know that they're spying on me," Jo said.

She then proceeded to make a sudden grasping movement as she seemed to grab onto something that wasn't there. Dean was beginning to wonder if she was losing it when Castiel suddenly appeared out of nowhere. She had her hand on his shoulder.

"Did you think that I wouldn't see you? I don't appreciate you spying on me, Castiel. If you want to know what I'm up to, just come up to me and ask me like a normal person," Jo said in a furious voice

"You've been spying on us all of this time? What's the matter with you?" Dean asked as he became angry too now.

"I was obeying orders. I was told to watch you in secret and report on your progress," Castiel said.

"Whose orders?" Jo asked.

"Gabriel's," Castiel said.

"Since when do you take orders from the Trickster?" Dean asked in disbelief.

"I'm been taking his orders since I talked to Joshua. He said that Gabriel was acting under orders himself this time. He said that this current plan of Gabriel's came straight from God," Castiel said.

"What?" Jo asked in complete surprise.

"Joshua said that God wants the fighting between the angels to end. He wants a new order to be set up in order to keep Heaven from falling apart. He's using Gabriel to do that. He wants him to lead the resistance against Raphael in secret through me until you're ready for the job. I'm supposed to keep watching you until I'm sure that you're ready and then go tell Gabriel," Castiel explained.

"Well, now you're got new orders. From me. No more spying on me. If you want to hang around, I don't mind that. I kind of want you to be here to be honest. I need someone around to tell me how to do things and what's what. No more doing it in secret though. From now on, you're going to show yourself to me, got it?" Jo said.

"Yes," Castiel said as he kneeled before her.

"Stop that. I don't like that. I may be an angel now, but I don't deserve to be reverenced that way. I'm just Jo, alright? I'm not something holy or profound. I'm just me," Jo said in a very uncomfortable voice.

Castiel got to his feet and began to smile. He liked that answer. It showed that she was worthy of the power that had been given to her. That was one of the tests that Gabriel had told him to give to her.

Dean was smiling as well. That told him all that he needed to know about the possibility of Jo becoming like one of them.

"I won't do that anymore, and I'll be sure to stay visible from now on," Castiel said.

"Good. So you went to see Joshua?" Jo asked.

"Yes," Castiel said.

"Did he say anything about my mother?" Jo asked.

"No. I didn't ask him," Castiel said.

"She's missing and I can't find her! It didn't occur to you to ask him about her? Not once?!" Jo asked as she flew into a rage.

"I'm sorry. I was more focused on the war in heaven at that moment since my brothers and sisters were dying all around me," Castiel said in a cold voice.

Jo's rage was quenched then as she said, "I'm sorry. You have problems of your own I know. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just so worried about her."

"It's understandable. I should have asked about her as well," Castiel said.

"I want to talk to him," Jo said.

"That's not a good idea right now," Castiel said in alarm.

"Jo, you can't do that. You're going right into the middle of a war zone. That's just crazy especially with Raphael gunning for you," Dean warned.

"If it were your mother, would you hesitate to do anything that might help you find her no matter how dangerous?" Jo asked him.

"No," Dean admitted.

"Neither will I," Jo said.

"I can go with you if you want," Castiel said.

"No. It will be harder to find me if it's just me. I'll sneak in under the radar, talk to Joshua, and sneak back out before he even knows that I'm there. I'm just as powerful as he is, right? I can hide myself from him and all of the rest of the angels with ease," Jo said confidently.

"You're more powerful than he is according to Gabriel and Joshua," Castiel said.

"It didn't feel like it when I fought him before," Jo said in a scared voice.

"That's because you don't know how to use your powers yet, and you haven't gotten over your fear of death. Once those two things happen, then Raphael won't be able to stand against you. No angel except possibly Michael and Lucifer would stand a chance against you at full power and maybe not even them," Castiel said.

"How am I that powerful and why?" Jo asked.

"You'll need to be in order to run things," Castiel said.

"I don't want to run things. I never asked for that," Jo said.

"It seems to be what God wants you to do," Castiel said.

"I'm going to ask Joshua about that too then. I need to be sure if that's really what God wants or not for myself. I need to hear it from him personally," Jo said.

"I'll tell you how to get there," Castiel said as he put his hand on Jo's head.

"Whoa!" Jo said as all of the information on how to navigate through Heaven to get to Joshua's garden suddenly sprang into her mind at Castiel's touch.

"Who needs maps with you around?" Jo said with a smile.

"Why would you need a map?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"Never mind," Jo said with a smile.

"I think that I should go with you," Dean said.

"You have to be an angel or dead to get into Heaven, Dean," Jo said.

"So? I die all the time and come back. I'm sure I could come up with some way to do it while making sure that I can come back," Dean said.

"Don't even think about it," Jo said.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know what. Don't even think about going through with that stupid plan in your mind that you're thinking about right now. You're thinking about paying some doctor that you know to kill you and bring you back to life so that you can go with me," Jo said.

"It won't be that bad. He says that he has a 75% success rate at bringing people back. Even if he can't, you can. So what's the problem?" Dean asked.

"The problem is I don't want you to die, you moron. Even if I can just bring you back, it wouldn't feel right to me to have you kill yourself for me. So you're not doing it. Got it?" Jo said.

"Fine. I'll stay alive then. Whatever you want, okay? Since when did you get so bossy anyway?" Dean asked.

"Since always. I'll be fine, okay? I'm supposed to be an uberangel now so you don't have to worry about me," Jo said as she tenderly kissed his cheek.

Dean began to blush and so did Jo. She quickly left before things got anymore awkward and all that Dean heard was a rustling of wings to mark her departure.

"Why did both of you grow silent like that and start blushing just before she left?" Castiel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Dean said as he quickly left.

Anna started laughing nearby surprising even herself. She had been watching all of this the whole time, and Castiel's lack of understanding of human emotion amused her. Still her laughter surprised her. It seemed more like something that Anna Milton would do instead of Anna the angel.

"Do you understand what just happened?" Castiel asked.

"Yes, I do. Maybe if I work at it, you'll finally understand it too someday. Maybe I'll make you more human yet, Castiel," Anna said as she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"What was that about?" Castiel asked in surprise.

Anna looked at him in shock and couldn't speak for a moment. Now she knew that something was wrong with her. She was acting like a human. Now that that was a bad thing, but she couldn't understand why she was doing it.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," Anna finally said.

"Sorry for what? I didn't say that I didn't like it. I just wondered why you did it," Castiel said.

"I'm not sure myself. Maybe I should be asking Gabriel or Joshua some questions myself," Anna said as she walked away from him in deep thought.

As Castiel was finally left to himself, he said, "Oh, they like each other. Is that it?"

Sam and Jessica meanwhile were watching all of this with a little surprise on their faces. They weren't surprised at how clueless Castiel was. That was old news. They were surprised at Anna.

"What's up with her? She never acted like this once she became an angel," Sam said.

"I think it's cute. She likes him. More power to her I say," Jessica said happily.

Sam smiled at her and kissed her tenderly. He was so glad to have her back. He still couldn't believe that she was real. He still kept expecting to find out that this was all a dream or a trick somehow. It was his usual luck that whenever something good happened to him that someone or something always came along to try to take it away. He really didn't want that to happen to him this time. He didn't think that he could bear losing her a second time.

"Will you stop looking at me like that?" Jessica said.

"Like what?" Sam asked.

"Like I'm going to fall to pieces at any minute if you don't keep a tight grip on me at all times. I'm okay, Sam. I've found out that I'm pretty tough. Nothing's killed me so far, and I've been attacked by a lot of different demons and monsters. I'm starting to think that nothing can hurt me. I don't know whether to be happy about that or sad. I'd really like to ask Bobby some more about it. I really don't know anything about what I am and I want to. I need to know if I'm evil or not," Jessica said.

"Believe me you're not, Jess. There's not an evil bone in your body. You're the sweetest person that I've ever met," Sam said as he kissed her again.

"Of course you think so, but I'd like to hear from Bobby. He's not in love with me after all. He'll give me a more unbiased answer," Jessica said with a smile.

"He's going to say the same thing. You're a good person, Jess. Jo said so too. She should know," Sam said.

"Maybe you're right. I like Jo. She seems like the perfect match for Dean. She doesn't take any of his lip," Jessica said.

"The only problem is that Dean already has a woman in his life," Sam said.

"I have a feeling that's about to change," Jessica said.

"You think that the two of them will get together?" Sam asked.

"Of course. Right now, they're fighting it because Dean still has feelings for the other woman, and Jo is a decent person who doesn't want to take him away from her. I think that sooner or later though they'll both give in. It's inevitable," Jessica said.

"Since when did you become an expert on love?" Sam asked in amusement as he kissed her again.

"I'm not. I just have a feeling about them. It's like they're meant to be, Sam. Don't you feel it?" Jessica asked.

"Since the day he met her," Sam admitted.

"I had that feeling about you too," Jessica said as she kissed him now.

"You were certainly right about that," Sam said as he kissed her back.

Bobby smiled at the two of them as he walked past them on the way to his library to do that research for Jessica that he had overheard her talking about. He hadn't known what to think when Jessica was revealed as a Phoenix, but he trusted his instincts. He felt like that she was just as in love with Sam as she seemed to be and so far if their constant kissing was any proof of it he had been proven to be right. He had come to trust and like Jessica, and he was very glad to see Sam smiling and happy for once after all of the things that he had gone through lately.

Now if only he could get Dean and Jo together. One idjit at a time though.

Meanwhile in Heaven, Jo slowly made her way through as she journeyed to see Joshua. She saw Heaven as a road just like Dean had. She wondered if his story of it had influenced her own perceptions of it.

Suddenly she was surprised to find herself in the roadhouse. She wondered briefly if she was hallucinating, and then she remembered what Dean had said about Ash's heaven. She smiled as she knew where she was now. It would be good to see Ash again.

"Jo, it's so good to see you again, amiga. Sam and Dean said that you were dead. I was hoping that it wasn't true, but I guess they were right," Ash said.

"Well, about that," Jo said.

"It's a good thing that you came in here when you did. The angels are on the prowl looking for someone. It's someone that they want very badly. If one of them came across you traveling from Heaven to Heaven like this during one of their searches, they might have fried you first and asked questions later if you know what I mean. Those boys aren't exactly the touchy feely type you know," Ash said.

"Believe me I know. They're looking for me, Ash. I didn't know that until just now though. I'm sorry. I think I've gotten you into trouble by coming here," Jo said.

"It doesn't matter. I'd do anything for you. You know that. So why are they so mad at you for? Did you smart off to one of them? Please tell me that you got one of them told off really good and kicked them where the sun don't shine. They certainly deserve it," Ash said.

"It's a lot worse than that actually," Jo said.

"Why don't you tell him, Jo? Tell him the truth and quit dancing around it. Are you afraid that he'll hate you once he finds out what you are now?" a familiar voice asked.

"Excuse me but aren't you dead?" Jo asked.

"I was but like you I got better," Zachariah said.

"Let me guess. Raphael brought you back to life. That just gives me yet another reason that I should gank him," Jo said.

"Listen to yourself. You've only been back around Dean for a few days, and you're already starting to talk like him. He really does corrupt angels on a monumental scale, doesn't he? First Anna, then Castiel, and now you. Not that you're a real angel of course. You're just some mongrel half-breed. You're not one of us, and you never will be. We're certainly not going to let you start giving us orders. This is what's going to happen, Jo. If you don't surrender now, we're going to send your mother to the new ruler of Hell. We'll see how much longer you hold out when they set to work on her," Zachariah said.

"I've really come in at the middle of this movie, haven't I? I don't understand one word that this dude is talking about," Ash said.

"I was brought back to life as an angel, Ash. Apparently I'm meant to lead the angels to some new era of peace, but Raphael and old Zach here don't like that idea. I can't say that I'm too fond of it myself since they've kidnapped my mother and are holding her who knows where until I give in to them. I can't find her anywhere, and I've got all kinds of new senses," Jo said.

"Whoa! My mind just got blown! You're one of them now? Really? That is just so cool. It's unfreaking believable. I finally have an angel I actually like and can get behind," Ash said with a huge smile on his face.

"You're not getting behind anyone, maggot. You have no say in this whatsoever. Why don't you just stay out of this? The big people are talking now," Zachariah said.

He gestured at Ash, and he instantly collapsed in pain on the floor. Zachariah was torturing his very soul.

Jo looked at Zachariah in outrage as she yelled, "Leave him alone!"

Jo's eyes glowed white as she snapped her fingers to fix him back. Ash looked at Jo with gratitude as he got back on his feet.

"I could get to liking this. My own personal guardian angel to kick the butt of anybody that picks on me," Ash said.

"It looks like you missed your calling, Zach. Hell's down that way. They'd love you down there from what I hear not that I have personal experience in that kind of thing. Would you like for me to send you there special delivery?" Jo asked.

"You're not doing anything to me, girl. Not if you want your mother back in one piece," Zachariah said.

"I'm looking on my angel tracker now. The two of you are the only dudes with wings around here, Jo. The rest of them are miles away from here. He's the only one who knows that you're even here," Ash said.

"That's true, isn't it?" Jo asked.

"I want all of the credit for bringing you in. I was only brought back because Raphael is convinced that he needs every angel that he can find to use against you. You've got him running scared after you sent him packing like you did. I got demoted for being killed by Dean and losing him as Michael's vessel, and I want my old job back. I want the respect that I lost back, and I'm going to get it by bringing you in personally. I know you, Jo. You're nothing special. You're just a scared little girl who's stepped into some big shoes that she can't possibly fill. You're in way over your head, and I'm going to be the one to put a stop to this little farce right now. Then things will be back as they should be with me at the top of the food chain once again," Zachariah said.

"What makes you think that you can stop me?" Jo asked.

"I've been doing this since this beginning of time, and you just got your powers less than a week ago. You do the math, kid," Zachariah said.

He began to attack her with Holy White Light from his hands which she easily absorbed as if it was nothing. She smiled at him smugly as he looked at her in shock.

"It tickled. Do it again," Jo joked.

"That's not possible. That should have killed you outright. You're not a real angel. You can't be," Zachariah said in confusion.

"I've got news for you, Zach. I am real, and I'm your new boss. Guess what? You're fired," Jo said.

She touched the top of his head, and he exploded into flames and turned into ash in front of her. She grinned as even the ash disintegrated.

"Literally, I'm afraid," Jo joked.

"Man, that is just amazing! I've been looking to see that guy get his for a long time. Everybody around here is afraid of him, even the other angels. I've gotta say that I'm really liking the new you, Jo. Listen, I'm going to help you find Ellen. I travel all over the place going from one Heaven to another anyway so I'll just put a few feelers out while I'm at it. I'll ask around and get together with some of my compadres to pump them for information. I mean I know all of the big shots around here personally so I should find out where she is in no time," Ash said.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. I'm going to ask Joshua if he knows anything, but somehow I feel more confident with you asking around about her. You always seem to come up with information that no one else can get," Jo said.

"That's right. I do. That's because I'm the best. I can find out anything if I just have enough time. How will I get in touch with you if I do find out? I don't exactly have an angel hotline up here," Ash asked.

"Just think about me and concentrate. Tell me what you want me to know then. I'll hear you," Jo said.

"I'll do that. I'll also tell everyone that I come across from now on to support you and help you out. None of them can stand Raphael either. I'll get you a whole underground resistance movement started in no time. We'll help overthrow that sucker for you before you know it. I'm going to like this place a lot better with you running it," Ash said.

"I don't think that's going to happen, Ash. I don't want that job. All I care about is getting my mother back and smoking Raphael. After that, I'll find someone better to run things here. Someone who actually knows what they're doing because that's certainly not me," Jo said.

"I think you're selling yourself a little short there, girl. You've always been very smart and quick to learn. I think you'd make a good boss for this place. You can kick all of those boys in the rump if they don't do right. You won't let them get away with anything anymore. That's probably why the big guy wants you," Ash said.

"I appreciate the encouragement, Ash. I've missed you. It's so good to see you again," Jo said as she hugged him.

"Are you going to come around again? I've missed you too. You're like family," Ash said.

"Of course I will. I'll be back when I can. Right now I'm off to see what Joshua says about everything. I'll see you later, Ash," Jo said.

"Adios, Jo. I'll see you around. Don't worry. I'll let you know what I find out. I'll call you up right away," Ash said.

"Thanks. See you around," Jo said as she left in the blink of an eye.

"That is so cool. My friend is going to be the new top dog around here. Awesome!" Ash said to himself with a huge grin.

Jo reappeared in a huge garden. She walked around it in amazement. It looked just like she had always imagined that the Garden of Eden would have looked. There were trees everywhere and long flowing strands of grass that rustled in the cool breeze that blew through the air. It was quite different from what Dean had told her about it.

"Everyone sees it differently," Joshua said as he suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Hello, Sir. It's very nice to meet you," Jo said in her most formal voice.

"What's with the Sir?" Joshua said amused.

"I just wanted to be respectful. I don't know the way that you address an angel that you're not trying to defend your life from. Well, there's Castiel and Anna, but they're more like friends. I feel at ease around them because I know them," Jo said.

"You can talk that way to me too then because I would like to be your friend as well, Joanne. You don't ever have to call me Sir. I'm much more informal than a lot of the angels around here. Besides it should probably be me showing respect to you, but I know that you hate all of that kneeling stuff," Joshua said.

"I can't stand it. How about we make a deal? I don't act all formal with you if you don't do all of that bowing and scraping to me. By the way, my friends call me Jo," Jo said as she started to relax around him. She found herself liking him already.

"It's very nice to meet you, Jo. I know why you're here, but you can go ahead and ask me your questions anyway," Joshua said.

"I want to know if you know where my mother is, and I'd like to know what God said about me. Why was I brought back as an angel?" Jo asked.

"I don't know where your mother is. I'm sorry. I'd tell you if I did," Joshua said as he put a sympathetic hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Thank you. I just can't understand. Where could she be that none of us can find her?" Jo asked in an upset voice.

"I don't know. God didn't tell me. He said a few things about you though. He told me everything that I said to Castiel and more," Joshua said.

"So it's true. He does want me to take over. I don't think that I can. I'm not able to do this. What do I know about being the head of the angels?" Jo asked.

"The fact that you don't know anything might be in your favor. You don't have to repeat the same old mistakes that others have made in the past," Joshua said.

"Yeah, I can make all new ones," Jo said.

"You need to listen to your friend, Ash. He was right about you, Jo," Joshua said.

"How do you know about that? Do the others know? Is he in any danger now because of me?" Jo asked with worry.

"No. The others don't know. I only do because God just told me about it. He told me that you were coming and why. He's watching you, Jo. He's been watching you from the beginning of all of this," Joshua said.

"What else did he say about me besides what you told Castiel?" Jo asked.

"He believes in you, Jo. He knows that you can do this even if you don't. He needs you to know that. He wants you to do it. He wants you to fix things here and make this about helping humanity once again like it was in the beginning. We're supposed to be here to take care of the universe and humanity not to destroy them. Somewhere along the way most of us forgot about that," Joshua said.

"If he wants me to win this, why doesn't he tell me where my mother is? I need to find her," Jo said.

"You can find her. All you have to do is look, and I can already tell you where not to look. She's not in Heaven, Hell, or Earth," Joshua said.

"Where else does that leave?" Jo asked in frustration.

"You'll find out soon," Joshua said.

"I'm asking you now. If you really want to be my friend, please help me find her," Jo said as she came close to tears now.

"I can't. I don't know where she is. All God said is that you would find out soon where she was, and then he told me to tell you where she wasn't to give you a little help," Joshua said.

"I understand. You're just telling me what you know. I guess I'll go now. Maybe Ash will come up with something," Jo said sadly.

"Jo, God said that you would come up against many challenges, but that you could overcome all of them. He knows you well enough to know that you can survive what's coming your way. You have to believe that. He also said that soon you would face an even worse enemy than Raphael. One of humanity's deadliest enemies is about to come to Earth, Jo. You have to keep an eye out for her. She wants to give the Earth over to her children and to wipe out everyone else on the planet in the process. She's someone who even the angels fear, Jo. So you'll have to beware of her," Joshua warned.

"Who is she?" Jo asked.

"She's the mother of all monsters. Every monster that you and the other hunters have ever fought comes from her. Her name is Eve. She's coming soon, and we will need you to stop her since Raphael doesn't care about anything but the war here," Joshua said.

"Great. So I've got to battle both Raphael and this new girl. Wonderful! It just keeps getting better," Jo said with a sigh.

"There is another enemy as well that you haven't heard about yet," Joshua said.

"Go ahead, tell me the rest of the good news," Jo said.

"Hell has a new ruler now," Joshua said.

"Yeah, Zach told me about that before I fired him," Jo said with a grin.

Joshua began to chuckle at that, and Jo knew that he knew what she had done to Zachariah as well. Apparently God had told him the whole story.

"Who is it? Is it Meg or Crowley?" Jo asked.

"You'll see," Joshua said with an enigmatic smile.

"You're never going to give me a straight answer on some things, are you?" Jo asked with a smile of her own.

"As a very wise and profound person once said, 'Spoilers!'" Joshua said with a chuckle.

"I have no idea who you're talking about, but I bet that they were probably as annoying as you when it came to telling the future. Thanks for your help anyway, Joshua. I'll see you around," Jo said as she started to leave.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I would help you find her if I could," Joshua said.

"Thank you. Is it okay if I come back here sometimes just to talk? I may need some advice every once in a while," Jo said.

"Of course. You're always welcome to visit anytime, Boss," Joshua said.

"Don't get used to calling me that. I'm not going to be the boss for long even if I do win. It's just not me. I'm a hunter. That's who I am, and who I want to be," Jo said.

"You can help people against the monsters and other dangerous enemies on the Earth so much more in your new position, Jo. You can be the ultimate hunter if you will," Joshua said.

"Maybe. I'll see you later. Good bye, Joshua. It was nice meeting you. It's good to know that Castiel and Anna aren't the exceptions, and that there are some good angels out there," Jo said.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I need to tell you something about Anna as well," Joshua said.

"What?" Jo asked in sudden fear. Was he going to tell her that Dean was right about her?

"No, Dean is wrong. Anna is completely loyal to you. She's been sent to help you. In fact, she's been made more like her human self in order for you to interact with her better. She's been given back the personality and emotions of Anna Milton so that the two of you will get along better and because God knew how sad that she was to leave her human life behind. He wanted to give some of that back to her. You can explain that to her when you see her again. She's going to be very confused right about now about herself. Her emotions are starting to show already," Joshua said.

"I thought that there was something different about her. So it's true that she wasn't to blame for attacking Dean's family?" Jo asked.

"Yes. She was being used by someone else. Someone who wanted the Winchesters out of the way. You'll find that out later as well," Joshua said.

"It's always later with you, isn't it?" Jo asked with a warm smile.

"Good bye, Jo. You should probably head back to Earth now before you're discovered. I can feel them nearby even now," Joshua said.

"Got it. I'll see you later," Jo said as she vanished.

"So what do you think?" Chuck asked as he suddenly appeared beside Joshua.

"I think that she's the right choice. She's very brave and courageous. She's also kind and compassionate," Joshua said.

"I told you so. I put some of my best work into her. She's going to make us all proud. She just has to get over her fears first. That might take a while," Chuck said.

"I'm certainly rooting for her. She'll be much better than Raphael," Joshua said.

"That's true. Raphael has really let me down with how power hungry that he's become. I never wanted that for him. It's disappointing really. Since when did you start quoting River Song anyway?" Chuck asked with a grin.

Joshua only smiled.

Meanwhile in the depths of Hell as there were screams all around them everywhere, two women walked along enjoying the scenery. They were proud of what they had done here. They had truly gotten this place back into perfect shape from the mess that it had been left in before in their opinion by Crowley.

"It's so good to have him out of here. Most of the others turned against him after Jo humiliated him the way that she did. Everyone saw how she had him completely at her mercy and kept making him pop in and out whenever she felt like it. No one respects a boss who gets completely humbled by the competition," Meg said.

"No, they don't. I never liked Crowley anyway. I'm glad that he's headed for the hills. Remind me to send some of our best people out there to hunt him down and kill him. Don't let anyone know that it's me behind things though. I want everyone to think that it's still you calling the shots around her. No one needs to know that I've returned yet," the second woman said.

"I won't say a word. I owe you for bringing my father back even if it was only for a short while. No one sacrificed as much as you did in trying to help him," Meg said.

"It was still all for nothing though. The Apocalypse turned out to be a big disappointment thanks to Sam. I should have known that he'd pull something like that. After all who knows him better than me, right?" the second woman said.

"Don't tell me that you still have feelings for him even after what he did?" Meg asked in disbelief.

"I can't help it. I actually do still have a certain soft spot for him. Not that that's going to keep me from killing him the next time that we meet. Of course I'm going to try one last time to get him on our side again first," the second woman said.

"I can't believe you. You're an incurable romantic, aren't you?" Meg said as she laughed at her.

"You fell for him too, Meg. Don't tell me that you don't know why I'm doing this. He's worth the effort. I promise if he doesn't come around this time though that I'll kill him. I won't give him a second chance to kill me again," the second woman said in an almost sad voice.

"I just hope that you won't regret this, Ruby. I've heard that he has someone else in his life now. I really don't think that you've got a shot," Meg said.

"We'll see about that. As for little Miss Jessica, I'll just have to make him forget all about her all over again just like I did before. Sam Winchester is going to be mine whether she likes it or not," Ruby said with an eager smile on her face.

**Next: Jessica might have something to say about that next time as Ruby returns to recruit Sam to her side. The Queen of Hell it seems wants a King, and she's picked Sam to be it. I'm sure that you're really surprised by that, aren't you? Also Jo finds out more about Eve from Bobby as she starts preparing for her return. Bobby also tells Jessica more about the Phoenix side of herself. Where is Ellen anyway? We'll find out next time from Ash. I'm sure that some of you have already guessed.**


	5. Fighting Fire With Fire

CHAPTER 5

I do not own Supernatural, the Terminator, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, or the Incredible Hulk, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

FIGHTING FIRE WITH FIRE

Bobby stood watching Sam and Jessica kiss for several minutes while waiting for them to stop before he realized that they never would. He finally just gave up waiting and decided to try the direct approach.

"Jessica, I think that I've found some information on the Phoenix that you might want to hear about," Bobby said in a loud voice.

There was no reaction from either of them, and Bobby sighed as they just kept on kissing. He tried to clear his throat as loud as he could, but that didn't work either. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "This is just ridiculous."

Suddenly Jo appeared next to him making him cry out in surprise. She immediately looked at him with sorrow as she said, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get that close to you. I'm still new to this."

"That's okay, Jo. You made my heart stop for a minute, but I think I'll be alright once it gets started again," Bobby said.

"I'm sorry. I was a little distracted, and it must have thrown me off. I just keep worrying about my mother, and now I've got this Eve person to worry about too according to Joshua," Jo said.

"Eve? As in 'the mother of all'?" Bobby asked.

"That's what Joshua called her. So you know about her then? Apparently my new knowledge doesn't quite cover everything after all. It certainly doesn't cover her," Jo said.

"I'll tell you everything that I know about her. I'd also like to tell Jessica about the Phoenix at the same time if she would ever tear herself away from Sam long enough to listen to me," Bobby said with a groan.

"Let me see if I can help," Jo said with a grin.

Jo's eyes started to glow with white light, and then storm clouds started to fill the sky above Sam and Jessica. It started to pour down with heavy rain on top of the two of them while huge streaks of lightning flashed all around them with enormous booms of thunder going off nearby. The two of them just kept kissing and were oblivious to everything.

"I can't believe it," Jo said with her mouth hanging open.

"Tell me about it," Bobby said as he shook his head.

"What do I have to do to get them to stop? Cause the earth to crack open under their feet?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"I don't even think that would work," Bobby said.

"You're amateurs. I know what will make them split apart," Dean said as he came up to them with a smug smile on his face.

"Be my guest," Bobby said as he looked at Jo and shook his head. Jo could tell that he had no faith in Dean's ability to stop them.

Dean pulled out a canister with some kind of powder in it and started pouring it all over Sam. Sam was so absorbed with kissing Jessica that he never even noticed. Dean then stood back and started smiling as Sam slowly started to itch. Jo and Bobby started laughing along with Dean as Sam started violently scratching all over his body and couldn't stop.

"Dean!" Sam screamed as he kept scratching without stopping.

"Itching powder. It works every time," Dean said with a devilish grin.

"That was horrible, Dean," Jessica said as she looked at him with anger flashing in her eyes.

"Bobby didn't want to wait until he was old and gray to get to talk to you about the Phoenix. Now he can get the chance," Dean said unapologetically.

"You know about them?" Jessica asked as she gave Bobby her full attention now.

"I certainly do. Come inside and I'll show you what I have in my books. You too, Jo. I'll show you what I have on Eve," Bobby said as he invited the two women inside.

"Wait! What about me?" Sam said as he kept itching.

Jo looked back at him with her eyes glowing and snapped her fingers. Sam's itching immediately stopped, and he was back to normal.

"Thanks, Jo!" Sam said.

"Why did you have to go and do that for? You spoiled my fun!" Dean said with a frown.

"I couldn't bear to watch him scratch any more. Sorry, Dean. If you want, I could make him scratch some more later," Jo said.

Sam looked horrified at her, and she shook her head at him and winked. He realized with a sigh of relief that she was just kidding.

"It's not the same," Dean said.

"I'll give you as many hamburgers as you want to make up for it. How about that?" Jo asked.

Dean began to smile as he said, "You always did know how to make me happy."

"I like making you happy," Jo said with sincerity as she looked at him with absolute love in her eyes.

Then Jo and Dean stared at each other for a moment as if they were both under a spell, and they slowly began to get closer to one another. Their faces kept getting closer and closer to each other by the second, and it looked like they were going to kiss at any moment.

Then Castiel said, "Did you find out where your mother was, Jo?"

Both Dean and Jo looked at him in embarrassment, and they looked to see Bobby, Sam, and Jessica staring at them as well. They had completely forgotten where they were for a moment.

Jo finally regained her composure as she said, "No, he just said that she wasn't anywhere in Heaven, Hell or Earth whatever that means."

Then she turned and went inside of Bobby's house without saying another word. Dean glared at Castiel before going inside after her. Castiel had a feeling that he had done something wrong, but he didn't have the slightest idea what it could have been.

"You idiot!" Anna said as she came up behind him.

"Why are you insulting me?" Castiel said in bewilderment.

"There were about to kiss, and you interrupted them. Are you really that blind?" Anna said.

"They were about to kiss?" Castiel asked with a surprised look on his face.

Anna groaned as she said, "You're so out of touch with humanity that it's not funny. I don't know what I'm going to do with you."

"I'm sorry," Castiel said as he looked down.

Then before Castiel realized what she was doing, Anna put her arms around him and kissed him. She continued kissing him for several minutes, and then she finally pulled away.

Castiel looked at her in shock as he said, "Are you in love with me, Anna?"

"Yes, Castiel. I've tried to deny it, but I can't anymore. I know that you probably can't understand how I'm feeling, and I'm sorry for putting you through this," Anna said as her eyes began to tear up.

Then Castiel surprised her by kissing her back. As he pulled away from her, it was her turn to look shocked.

"I've picked up a few things from following Dean around," Castiel said with a grin.

The two of them then started kissing passionately. They weren't going inside with the others anytime soon.

While this was going on, Jo had just finished telling the others what Joshua had told her and about her meeting with Ash.

"Where's Cas? I thought that he was so interesting in what Joshua had to say. Now he's suddenly pulled a disappearing act," Dean said in a bad mood.

"You're just mad because he stopped you from kissing Jo," Sam said.

"Nothing was happening," Jo said a little too quickly.

"Of course it was. I think it's very sweet," Jessica said.

"There's nothing between me and Jo. Absolutely nothing," Dean said as he stormed off.

"Yeah, sure," Bobby said.

"There's nothing going on," Jo insisted.

"You were about to kiss," Jessica said firmly.

Jo looked at her a moment with anger and then she finally broke down as she said, "I know. I'm actually glad that Cas stopped us. I can't get involved with Dean. He's in love with Lisa not me. Lisa and Ben are his family not me. I can't ruin that for him, and I won't. I just have to stay strong from now on and not give in anymore."

"Dean seemed to want to kiss you just as much as you did him, Jo. Shouldn't it be his decision too?" Bobby asked.

"He belongs with Lisa. I can't tell you why but he does," Jo said with great sadness in her voice.

Sam and Jessica just looked at each other in surprise. Neither of them could understand why Jo was doing this to herself when it was so obvious that she was deeply in love with him. Everyone then decided to drop the subject through a silent agreement as Bobby started talking about Eve.

"Eve existed a long time ago before mankind and even before the Angels. She created all of the first monsters and set them free to roam the Earth and prey on humans. She considers all of the monsters on Earth her children now and thinks of herself as their mother. She can control them all and make them do what she wants because they're all linked to her. As far as I know though, she's not on Earth right now. According to one of my books, she was trapped in a place called Purgatory," Bobby began.

"Purgatory?" Jo asked.

"Yeah, it's a place where the souls of every monster that's ever been killed go when they die. They exist there forever hunting each other," Bobby answered.

Jo's eyes began to widen as she wondered if that was the answer to where her mother was. If only she could be sure.

"How do you get there?" Jo asked.

"No one knows. From what I've read, not even the angels or the demons know how to get there," Bobby said.

"There must be some way to go there," Jo said.

"Why would you want to? It doesn't sound like a very fun place to go," Sam said.

"What if she's there?" Jo said.

"You don't know that for sure. You certainly don't want to go there on a whim even if you could get in there. The monsters there would tear you apart if they caught you," Bobby said.

"It must be there. Why else would Joshua start telling me about Eve unless it was a hint? It can't be a coincidence. That must be it," Jo said.

"I honestly don't know, Jo. I'll see if I can find out anything else later," Bobby said as he looked at her in concern.

"Thanks, Bobby. I love how you're still worried about me even when I've got the power of an Archangel. Thanks for that," Jo said with a warm smile.

"I'll always worry about you, Jo. You're just like one of my own kids," Bobby said in a rare moment of affection.

The others began to smile at him, and Bobby realized what he was doing and quickly regained his composure. He swiftly changed the subject as he pulled out a book with a drawing of a Phoenix in it and showed it to Jessica.

Jo smiled because it was no secret to her that he loved her and the Winchesters despite his rough, tough exterior. She loved him too. He was just like a second father to her.

"This is what a Phoenix looks like according to this one book that I have about them," Bobby said as he showed Jessica a picture of a giant bird rising up from a fire underneath its feet.

"I'm not a bird though. Am I?" Jessica asked in an upset voice as she stared at the drawing.

"The Phoenix's true form is that of a birdlike creature. You're only half Phoenix though so being human probably is your true form, Jessica. Don't worry about it," Bobby said.

"Tell me more," Jessica said as she continued to stare at the drawing. Sam grabbed her hand, and she smiled at him for his silent support.

"Phoenixes are apparently very rare. Until I met you, I thought that they didn't exist except in stories. I've never heard of anyone who's ever actually met one. A Phoenix is immortal and almost invulnerable. They also don't age anymore once they reach a certain age. They can heal any wound no matter how bad it is. The worst that any attack can do to them is to knock them out for a while. Most attacks they don't even seem to feel according to this book," Bobby said.

"I do feel them trust me. They just don't stop me. Are Phoenixes evil?" Jessica asked.

"No, not from what I've read. I haven't found anything about them hurting anyone unless they were being attacked first. They usually keep to themselves and live peaceful lives. You're not evil, Jessica," Bobby said.

Jessica seemed to be unconvinced as she looked away from everyone in shame. Sam squeezed her hand, and she gave him a momentary smile at his support.

"You are not evil, Jessica. I know evil now. I can detect it. Trust me when I say that you have a pure soul. Man, that sounds weird coming out of my mouth," Jo said with a grin.

"It sounds weird to you? It's just downright creepy to me. You sound like Cas now," Dean said.

"I just hope that I don't ever become as oblivious as him. Dean, about what happened out there?" Jo started to say.

"Nothing happened," Dean said in denial.

Jo looked at him in frustration as Bobby continued to talk to Jessica, "A Phoenix can burn anyone to ashes just by touching them, but you already knew that. They also have superhuman strength. They seem to have some kind of shape shifting ability since they can change from their bird form to a human form. They only have two weaknesses that I can find. One is they have a weakness to iron. They can't touch it. Iron burns them, and it can be used to trap or bind them. The other weakness is the Colt. The Colt is the only thing that I've found that can kill them. Not that I'd want to do that. Phoenixes don't sound that bad really."

"Thanks for saying that. It doesn't make me any less a monster though," Jessica said sadly.

"So what? You're one of the few monsters I don't want to kill. In fact, you're the prettiest monster I've ever seen," Dean said with a smile.

Sam and Jo both glared at him, and Bobby looked apologetically at Jessica who seemed to feel worse after that comment. Dean couldn't understand what everyone was so angry about. He was trying to compliment her.

"What?" Dean asked.

"You know what," Sam said.

"I didn't mean anything by it. I just meant that she's a nice girl, and that she shouldn't be worried about being half-Phoenix. I know she's not evil, and all of you know that she's not evil. Plus she's hot. Not that I'm into her. She's all yours, dude," Dean said to Sam.

Jessica actually started to smile for once as she kissed Dean on the cheek. She realized what he was trying to say now and really appreciated it.

"Thank you. You actually have made me feel better, Dean," Jessica said warmly.

A flash of anger came over Jo's face, and she made her hands into fists for a moment before she regained control. Why did seeing Jessica kiss Dean on the cheek make her so jealous? She liked Jessica, and she knew that she wasn't coming onto Dean. It still made her furious to see another woman kissing Dean even in a non-romantic way.

Sam looked jealous too, and Jessica laughed at him as she said, "Stop looking so jealous, Sam Winchester. It's just like Dean said, I'm all yours, dude."

They started to kiss again, and Bobby and Dean both sighed. They wondered when they would come up for air this time. Jo smiled however. She was so happy for Sam that he had somehow miraculously gotten her back. She could always tell that Jessica was the one who he had really loved the most in his life from the way that he had always talked about her.

Ruby appeared almost in front of the still kissing Anna and Castiel. She froze in horror, but neither of them even noticed her. She made a disgusted face at the new couple and quickly teleported away from them. She was both grateful for and repulsed by their display at the same time.

She reappeared inside of Bobby's house to find an even more disgusting display awaiting her there. She saw Sam and Jessica kissing and was infuriated. She was not going to let this continue. Sam was hers whether he liked it or not.

Ruby used a telekinetic push to separate Sam and Jessica as Jessica was thrown back violently against the wall. Sam looked up in shock to see Ruby standing in the doorway with an evil smile on her face. She was still in the last body that he had seen her in when Dean had killed her.

"Hello, Sam. It's been a while, hasn't it? I bet you've forgotten all about me, haven't you? I haven't forgotten you though. I've come back to claim you for my own. I've picked you to be my King. Doesn't that make you feel special?" Ruby asked as she slammed Sam up against the wall now too with her telekinetic powers and held him in place there.

"I thought I sent you a message a long time ago that I'm not interested," Sam said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah you held me while Dean stuck my own knife in me. I got the message loud and clear. That doesn't mean that I have to accept it though. You and I were good together, Sam. Admit it. I loved you and you loved me. All I have to do is wipe your memories, and we'll be just like we were before. We made a good little team, Sam. It would be a shame to break us up over a little minor disagreement," Ruby said.

"Minor disagreement? You tricked me into releasing Lucifer and starting the Apocalypse!" Sam shouted.

"Yeah but I was going to keep you alive. I never would have let anything happen to you. I really do love you, Sam," Ruby said with softening eyes.

"I don't love you, Ruby. I love Jessica. I always did," Sam said.

Jo could feel Ruby's power, and she instantly knew that she was the new leader of Hell that Joshua had told her about. She was completely taken by surprise by this. She was sure that it would have been Meg. She still bet Meg was behind the scenes somewhere though.

Ruby was so focused on Sam that she didn't notice that someone had come up behind her until it was too late. Ruby was knocked straight into the wall right next to Sam by a solid punch to the jaw by Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, Sam's girlfriend. We've never met so I thought I'd introduce myself," Jessica said with a furious look on her face as her hands started to glow with fire.

"Oh, you want to play with fire? You picked the wrong person to pick a fight with, Blondie! I'm the Queen of Hell now! Fire's my best friend!" Ruby screamed as she set Jessica on fire.

"No! No!" Sam screamed at the top of his lungs as his worst nightmares started playing out all over again as Jessica was set ablaze just like she was before.

"That's it. I killed you before, and now I'm going to kill you again, Ruby. This time I'm going to make sure that I've finished the job right," Dean said as he started toward her with her knife.

Jo grabbed his arm and shook her head at him. He looked at her with a questioning glance, and she pointed at the already healing Jessica. Dean smiled as he realized that Jessica was going to do the fighting for him.

Ruby had already turned her attention back to Sam so she was caught by surprise when Jessica grabbed the top of her head and set her on fire. She screamed in agony as she tried to undo the effects of Jessica's power.

"I just thought that I'd return the favor. Oh, and by the way, trying to set fire to a Phoenix? That's a very bad idea! Fire's much more than a friend to me. I eat fire for breakfast and take a shower in it in the morning," Jessica said as she stood there fully restored.

"Oh, yeah! I'm going to enjoy this and not just because it's a catfight. Although that doesn't hurt anything," Dean said with a grin.

Jo just glared at him for a minute and then laughed as she put her arms around him without thinking. Dean started thinking that he could get used to having them there. He had really missed Jo. He had never realized just how much until she returned.

"Who writes your lines, Blondie? That sounds like something that even Dean would put in the reject file," Ruby said as she began healing herself.

She snapped her fingers then, and Jessica exploded into a thousand pieces. Sam screamed in anguish as he tried to move off of the wall but couldn't due to Ruby keeping him stuck in place there.

"She's all broken up about us getting together again, Sam. She's just gone all to pieces about it," Ruby joked.

Then Ruby started to scream as she fell to her knees in pain after all of the bones in both of her legs suddenly snapped in two at once. Jo stood over her with light surrounding her as she stared down in anger at her.

"Now who's gone to pieces," Jo said.

"You can't do this. I'm the head honcho of Hell now. No one's supposed to be able to do this to me anymore," Ruby said in frustration from the floor.

"Just be glad that I'm not doing more to you. If Jessica was really dead, you wouldn't be so lucky," Jo said in a cold voice.

"She's not dead?" Sam asked in relief as Jo undid Ruby's power with a glance, and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees.

"No. She's a Phoenix. It might take a while, but she'll be back," Jo reassured him.

Suddenly Jessica's body was restored back to normal in the blink of an eye, and she surprised them all as she got back off of the floor and hit Ruby so hard that she went through the wall. Ruby was literally stuck halfway through the wall now.

"You're going to pay for this. Both of you!" Ruby screamed.

"You're like the T-1000 or that chick from Terminator 3," Dean said with a big grin on his face.

"Never mention that movie again," Jo said with a groan.

"Can we talk about something besides bad movies right now? I'm fighting the ex-girlfriend from Hell here. Literally!" Jessica screamed.

"Note for the future, Sam. Don't tick off your girlfriend. You wouldn't like her when she's angry," Dean joked.

"I'm not done yet. When I'm done killing you, you're going downstairs permanently; and I'm going to enjoy torturing you," Ruby said as she teleported out of the wall and back onto her newly healed legs.

She started to send chunks of the broken wall flying toward Jessica with her telekinetic powers. Jessica was steadily bombarded with one huge chunk of wall after another as she ducked and dodged out of the way of all of them. Sam and Dean both tried to attack Ruby only to be sent flying backwards with a single gesture and knocked out cold. Bobby then tried to come at her with her own knife, and Ruby threw him halfway across the room. Jo teleported in front of him and caught him.

"Thanks. Are you planning on doing anything anytime soon?" Bobby asked impatiently.

"I wanted Jessica to beat her. She really needs some self-confidence, and this would show her that she's not a monster. I mean how better to do that than to defeat the Queen of Hell?" Jo said.

"Like you don't need confidence? You're terrified of Raphael," Bobby said.

"We're not talking about me. I'll get over it eventually. Right now I'm trying to help Jess and Sam. Someone around here should be happy," Jo said sadly.

"You could be too if you'd just tell Dean how you feel already," Bobby said.

"I can't do that. It's not my place to say why but I can't," Jo said.

"You're too nice for your own good, Jo," Bobby said as he shook his head at her.

"Yeah, I'm a real saint," Jo said in anguish.

After several minutes of Ruby throwing everything but the kitchen sink at Jessica and missing, Jessica finally reached her and grabbed her by the throat. She twisted her head around until everyone could hear a loud cracking sound. Ruby then fell to the floor with a broken neck. She was still alive however and even now healing herself.

"Stay away from Sam, or I'm going to make that seem like a picnic, got it?" Jessica threatened.

Ruby stared with hate filled eyes at Jessica as her body slowly started moving again. Jessica tensed up as she prepared for Ruby to start fighting her again at any moment.

That was when Jo heard Ash's voice in her head. She was taken by surprise for a moment until she realized who it was.

_Come in, Jo. This is Ash calling Jo. Come in, big kahuna! _Ash said inside of Jo's mind.

"Yes, Ash. I hear you. Keep talking," Jo said out loud as Bobby looked at her like she had lost her mind.

_I found out where the head honchos have been hiding Ellen. She's in this whacked out place called Purgatory._ Ash responded.

"I KNEW IT!" Jo screamed and got everyone's attention for a moment.

"Can you keep it down over there? I'm trying to kick this little girl's butt over here!" Ruby complained as she got back on her feet and began trading blows with Jessica.

Jessica punched her through one of Bobby's tables in the next minute as she said, "Looks like the 'little girl' kicked yours instead!"

"Will you people shut up?! I'm trying to hear the voice in my head!" Jo said.

Everyone looked at her oddly as she said with a grimace, "That didn't come out right."

She then snapped her fingers and everyone froze in time as Ash continued to talk to her.

_According to my sources, there's a top secret doorway out of Purgatory that will let any human there escape. Ellen just has to find it fast before the monsters who live there decide to use her as their newest chew toy._ Ash was responding.

"I thought that souls were indestructible," Jo said.

_She's not dead anymore. They brought her back to life. The boys with the halos thought it would be cute to make her human again and have her running for her life while you're busy searching for her everywhere but where she is. There are some major league dirt bags working for Raphael that's for sure._ Ash replied.

"How do I get in Purgatory? Is there a way?" Jo asked.

_I knew that you would ask that, amiga. None of the people I talked to knew that. They did tell me who did though. The Reapers. They go there all of the time so they know every way in and out of the place. You'll have to find one of those dudes to talk to or should I say dudette._ Ash said.

"Tessa. I think that it's time that the two of us had a little talk. Thank you so much, Ash. I really appreciate it. If there's ever anything that I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," Jo said gratefully.

_The only thing that I want is for you to pound that ninja turtle reject into chunks and make what's left of him into turtle soup. Good bye, Jo. I'll see you around, and good luck on finding her._ Ash answered as he broke up contact.

Jo resumed time and then marched over to the still fighting Ruby and Jessica. Jo stood angrily in between the two of them and stopped them from fighting.

"I don't have time for this. I have bigger fish to fry than you, lady," Jo said to Ruby.

"Get out of my way, Angel Girl!" Ruby shouted.

"Like I said I'm busy! Go back to Hell and stay there!" Jo shouted.

Ruby then disappeared with a look of shock on her face. Jessica looked shocked as well. She had no idea that Jo was that powerful. Neither did Jo apparently.

"What did I just do?" Jo asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know but it certainly worked," Bobby said in amazement.

Just then Sam and Dean woke up and immediately looked around for Ruby. They walked up to Jo as she said, "She's gone. Somewhere. I have no idea what happened though."

"I think Jo sent her back to Hell," Jessica said as she embraced Sam.

"Way to go, Jo. I just wish that you'd sent her for a dirt nap instead," Dean said.

"I'm not worried about her at the moment. I know for sure that my mother's in Purgatory now. Dean, I need to talk to Tessa," Jo said.

Castiel and Anna walked in then with huge smiles on their faces as Castiel looked at the remains of Bobby's library in surprise. He looked up at Bobby with curiosity as he said, "Did we miss something?"

Meanwhile in Hell, Ruby kept trying and trying to leave for Earth but couldn't. Somehow Jo had trapped her there. She couldn't leave Hell!

Meg laughed at her as she said, "I told you not to mess around with Sam, but you wouldn't listen. Now you're stuck here. It looks like I'm going to have to go in your place from now on until we figure out a way around Angel Girl's powers. If there is a way, that is."

"I'll find a way, and then I'm going to enjoy crushing her head under my foot. Find me the Colt, Meg. I want to shoot Little Miss Perfect right between the eyes and then use it on Bird Girl next. They're both going to regret what they did to me here today," Ruby snarled.

At that moment, another player was entering into the great cosmic chess game that was playing out around them as the dragons finally finished gathering up a large amount of virgin girls from the surrounding area. They then picked the vessel that they thought would be the best and tossed her into a fiery pit as a sacrifice.

The screaming girl suddenly stopped as she hit the bottom, and the dragons looked at each other with a sigh. They had been sure that this one would have worked.

They were proven right when the girl came flying back up towards them with an evil grin on her face. She landed next to them and asked, "Do you have the weapon?"

"Not yet but we know where it can be located. It took a long time and a lot of effort, but we managed to find it. It should take care of all of your enemies for you. Soon this planet will belong to us," one of the dragons said.

"Very good. That's going to be my first trip in this body. As soon as I locate it, no one on this planet will be able to stand up against me. Especially not this new hope for the angels that I keep hearing whispers about. I'm going to be running things on Earth from now on, boys, and it's going to be a paradise for my children and for them alone. I've had enough of the humans. I'm going to wipe them all off of the face of this world once and for all." Eve said.

**Next: Eve and Meg both go after the Colt, but who has it now? More to the point, who winds up keeping it? Also Jo meets with Tessa. Can Tessa help her get into Purgatory and find Ellen?**


	6. The Confrontation

CHAPTER 6

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

THE CONFRONTATION

Chuck Shurley was in his house writing the latest book in the Winchester Gospel when he felt a presence behind him. He turned around in his chair to see Meg standing behind him with an evil smile on her face. Before he could move, she held him down telekinetically with a glance so that he couldn't leave.

"No, you're not going anywhere, Mr. Prophet. I've recently come into some information that you have something that I need, and you're going to tell me where it is. If you don't, then I'm going to have to get creative with you in order to extract it; and trust me when I say that you don't want that," Meg said.

"By creative you mean torture, right?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Aren't you the smart one? I bet you're great at game shows. So now that we understand each other, I'm going to ask you once and only once where the Colt is. If you don't tell me, then I'm going to acquaint you with all of the techniques that I learned from a demon named Alastair. He was a master at his craft I can assure you," Meg threatened.

"I don't have it, and I don't know where it is," Chuck said.

Meg's face turned cold as she said, "Wrong answer! Maybe you wouldn't be so great at game shows after all with answers like that. No, the answer that I wanted to hear was 'Yes, Meg. I know where it is, and I'm going to get it for you right away.' So as promised, let's start the torture."

Meg saw Chuck looking up at the ceiling and began to laugh. She knew who he was looking for, and the thought of it amused her.

"Looking for someone?" Meg asked with a mocking smile.

"I thought that I was supposed to be protected by an Archangel. Why isn't he appearing to smite you or something?" Chuck asked nervously.

"Does your Archangel happen to be named Raphael?" Meg asked with a grin.

"Yeah," Chuck said as he began to get even more nervous.

"I'm afraid he can't make it on account of the deal that he and I made," Meg said.

"Deal? What deal?" Chuck asked in disbelief.

"Oh, the deal between him and me where I get the Colt and kill the one enemy who he fears the most with it in exchange for him letting me have it to do whatever I want with it afterwards. That deal. Someone must have forgotten to give you the message. Sorry about that!" Meg mocked him.

"Raphael sold me out?" Chuck asked.

"That's right so why not just give me the gun like a good little boy. I mean why be loyal to the angels when they just gave you up?" Meg asked as she pulled some plyers out of her jacket pocket.

"Sam and Dean gave me the Colt to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. I think that they thought that since I was protected by an Archangel that it would be safe with me, but I guess we all thought wrong!" Chuck said as he shouted the last part at the ceiling.

"No kidding. Hand it over, or I start using these," Meg said as she showed him the plyers.

"No," Chuck said as he closed his eyes and waited for the pain that he knew was coming.

"You know, I was kind of hoping you'd say that. This is going to be just what I need to cheer myself up. I haven't had any fun lately," Meg said with a wide smile on her face as she advanced towards him.

Suddenly Meg screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground unconscious. Chuck opened his eyes to see Eve standing over her with a grim smile.

"You can thank me for shutting her up by giving me the Colt. I know that you expected me. You always know what's going to happen next, don't you?" Eve asked.

"It won't do you any good to have it," Chuck said as his entire demeanor changed, and his face suddenly took on a serious look.

"We'll see about that. You had to realize that I would be coming for this," Eve said as she gestured toward a wall safe and opened it with a wave of her hand.

The Colt levitated out of the safe and directly into her hand as she said, "You broke the natural order. This plan of yours to have a human, a hunter no less, become the head of the angels is going to shift the balance of power against my children. With her in charge, the angels will be more aggressive and protective of humanity. My children will be driven underground or worse exterminated completely. I won't stand for that. If you want war, you've got it. I will destroy your children and give the Earth to mine. This will be the first step in that process. I'm going to kill your precious new order before it even gets started."

"You won't be able to stop her. She's stronger than you think. She's more powerful than even she knows," Chuck said.

"The age of humanity ends now one way or another unless you're going to come out of hiding and try to stop me," Eve challenged him.

Chuck said nothing. He just stared at her with no trace of emotion on his face.

"That's what I thought. You're not going to lift a finger to stop me, are you? You really think that your precious human is going to be able to stop me, don't you? We'll see. I look forward to seeing the look on your face after I'm done," Eve said as she vanished.

"There are none so blind as those who will not see," Chuck said to himself.

He gestured at Meg and sent her back to Hell with no memory of him ever having had the Colt. He would let her run around in circles looking for it with no success.

Meanwhile back at Bobby's house, Jo had a plan already underway to have Dean get in touch with Tessa for her. She had to know if Tessa knew the way to Purgatory and could take her there so that she could rescue her mother. Dean was now lying on a table waiting for Anna to send his soul out of his body with a spell that would cause it to astral project just as his friend, Pamela Barnes, had once before.

"Are you sure that he's going to be okay?" Jo asked Anna with a look of concern on her face.

"Yes. As long as he doesn't run into a reaper other than Tessa, he'll be fine. You'll still be able to see him even as an astral body with your new senses so you should be able to protect him from them," Anna said.

"Good. I've found that you always have to keep an eye on Dean in order to keep him out of trouble. Let's get started then. Before we do though there's something that I need to tell you about. Joshua said that God had given you your human emotions back so that you could deal with me better and because you had wanted to stay a human so badly. I'm sorry that I didn't get to tell you before. I was a little busy after Ruby showed up," Jo said.

Anna looked at her in a shock as she said, "So that's why I'm suddenly feeling more like Anna Milton now. I'm glad. I really hated being an angel again. This is more like it. The only bad thing about it is trying to explain love to Castiel. He thinks that I just wanted a one-time fling because that's what he saw Dean doing so much. He's based all of his knowledge of human relationships off of Dean! I'm having a hard time explaining a real relationship to him because of that."

"That poor man! Imagine having Dean as your guide to love. No wonder he's all confused," Jo joked.

"Hey! I'm laying right here!" Dean complained as the two women laughed together.

"So?" Jo asked.

"So you shouldn't be talking about people like that," Dean said annoyed.

"Yeah, like you've never bragged about your prowess with women to Sam or Castiel. Not that either of them really cared," Jo said with a grin.

"What's the matter? Are you jealous?" Dean asked with a smug smile.

"Of you? Never!" Jo said as she laughed just a little too loud.

Anna winked at Dean to show that she knew that Jo was protesting too much, and Dean looked at her in surprise. She was just like she was when he had first met her now. He had actually liked her back then. It was when she had become an angel again that she became cold and distant. She became someone unrecognizable to him at that point especially when she turned on him. He hoped that maybe the Anna that he had first known was back to stay this time. He thought that he could eventually trust her again if that was so.

Right now he was very wary of letting her astral project him. It was only Jo being there that made him even consider going through with it. He knew that Jo would keep Anna from doing anything to him.

"You still don't trust me, do you?" Anna whispered in his ear as she bent down to start the spell that would send his soul out of his body.

"No. Do I have any reason to?" Dean said in a low voice.

"I really am sorry for what happened, Dean. Jo said that it wasn't my fault, but I still feel guilty about it. I'm going to make it up to you though. You'll never have any reason not to trust me again I promise," Anna said.

Then before Dean could say anything further, she began to chant the spell that sent him out of his body. The next thing that he knew he was looking down at himself. Jo looked from his astral body to his physical body with an amazed expression on her face. She couldn't believe it despite being able to see it for herself.

"That's pretty cool," Jo said as she put her hand through Dean.

"Stop that!" Dean said.

Jo put her hand through him again with an amused expression on her face as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"How are you going to stop me? Huh? I can do this all day," Jo said with a giggle.

"You're worse than me," Anna said as she began to laugh too.

"When did I go from being desired by women everywhere to being laughed at by them?" Dean asked with a frown on his face.

"I'll tell you a secret, Dean. Women have always been laughing at you," Jo said with a grin.

Dean started to say something back to her but held his tongue instead. Then he said a spell that summoned Tessa. Tessa appeared seconds later and smiled at him.

"Hello, Dean. I haven't seen you in a while. Don't tell me that you're dead . . . again!" Tessa said as she continued to smile at him.

Jo began to clench her hands into fists at her sides so hard that she actually drew blood from her fingernails cutting into her palms. Anna noticed this and whispered, "Calm down, Jo. I thought you wanted to talk to her not claw her eyes out."

Jo's face blushed with embarrassment as she realized what she was doing, and she immediately unclenched her hands. She had to stop all of this silliness. Dean was not hers and never would be.

"Tessa, my friend Jo needs to talk to you about Purgatory. Her mother's been sent there by Raphael, and she wants to know if you can help get her out," Dean explained.

"So you want me to get involved in the war between the angels? I just do my job, Dean. I don't get involved in politics," Tessa protested.

Jo looked at her through tear-stained eyes as she said, "Please. I know that you have a heart, Tessa. I remember you now. You came for me when I died. I was very upset, and you were kind to me. You helped calm me down until my mother arrived. You even let us go on to the other side together. Please help me get her back."

"You did that?" Dean asked Tessa.

"Yes, I figured I owed you at least that much. I knew that losing her hurt you deeply," Tessa said as she caressed Dean's face.

Jo felt herself clenching her fists again and had to stop herself. Again she had to remind herself that Dean wasn't hers.

"Thank you for that. I really appreciate it," Dean said.

"No problem," Tessa said as she stared at Dean.

Jo could tell that Tessa was deep in thought as she tried to come to a decision. She was weighing it all out in her mind.

Finally Tessa said to Jo, "I'll take you there. I can go back and forth between Purgatory whenever I want. I'll take you there and help you find her. Then I'll take both of you back out again."

"Thanks, Tessa. I owe you one," Dean said.

"I do too. Thank you so much," Jo said.

"I only ask one thing from you in return, Jo," Tessa said.

"Anything," Jo said.

"Can you please keep Dean from dying so much? He's really damaging my reputation because I just have to keep letting him go. People are going to think that I'm falling down on the job," Tessa said with a grin.

Dean looked at her in surprise as he asked, "Since when did you develop a sense of humor?"

"I've always had a sense of humor. I just don't get to use it much in my line of work. Usually I'm not in the mood to crack a joke," Tessa admitted as her face became more serious once again.

"I guess I can understand that. I wouldn't exactly be tossing out one-liners if I had to do your job either," Dean said.

"You wouldn't last a day at my job, Dean. Trust me," Tessa said.

"I believe you," Dean said as he shuddered at the thought of it.

"Are you ready to go?" Tessa asked Jo.

"Wait a minute. I'm going too. I just need to get back into my body first," Dean said.

"No. I'm not taking you, Dean. It's too dangerous for humans there," Tessa insisted.

"I said I'm going," Dean protested.

"Well, I'm the one that really decides whether you're going or not. I have to say the spell to put your astral body back in," Anna reminded him.

"If you'd like to get back on my good side, Anna, then you'd better let me go," Dean said.

"No. Don't do that until we leave, Anna. He's not going," Jo said.

"I need to go there to make sure that you're okay," Dean said.

"I don't need your protection, Dean. I'm an adult not to mention an Archangel so I think that I can take care of myself without you coming along," Jo argued.

"We're wasting time," Tessa said.

"Don't tell me. Tell him," Jo said.

"Anna, put me back in," Dean demanded.

Anna shook her head, and Dean started turning red with anger as he started to lose his temper. He looked at Anna in frustration as he repeated his demand yet again, and yet again she refused him.

"Put me back in my body!" Dean screamed at Anna.

"Why is it so important that you go with me? Do you think that I'm too weak to be able to take care of myself?" Jo asked in a hurt voice.

"I don't want to lose you again!" Dean screamed without thinking.

Jo's anger immediately dissolved then as she smiled at him. She nodded at Anna, and the angel finally said the spell that restored Dean back to his body.

Dean looked embarrassed and didn't talk as he walked over to Jo. Jo continued to smile at him, but didn't comment on what he had said. Her only response was to grant him the power to see Tessa even in his physical body by waving her hand in front of his face.

Tessa grabbed onto both of their hands, and then the three of them disappeared in the blink of an eye. Anna silently wished them luck and wished that she had gone as well as soon as they left. She didn't ask to though because Jo had been so insistent on being able to take care of herself. She hadn't wanted to undermine her in front of Dean.

Tessa, Jo, and Dean reappeared in Purgatory, and Jo and Dean immediately looked around them in trepidation. What they saw was a huge forest with a darkened sky that stretched all around them. It looked like a set out of a horror movie, and the depressing atmosphere of the place certainly lent the same feel of dread that could be found in a horror movie to it.

"Well, this is a fun little vacation spot, isn't it?" Dean joked.

"We have to get in and out of here quickly, Dean. There are monsters all around us even now. They're just waiting for a chance to tear you and Jo apart. The only reason that they haven't so far is because of me," Tessa explained.

"Why? Are they afraid of you?" Dean asked.

"Yes, Dean. They are. You remember what my true form looks like, don't you? As I remember, you were pretty frightened of me when you saw the real me for the first time," Tessa said.

"Yeah, don't remind me," Dean said with a grimace.

Then he realized what he had done and quickly added, "No offense."

"None taken, Dean. I know that I'm scary that's why I always appear to you in this form. They are seeing me in my true form though, and that's why they're holding back. I don't know if they'll hold back forever though so we need to find Ellen quickly," Tessa said.

"You remember her name," Jo said in surprise.

"I remember all of their names. Each and every one of them," Tessa said in a solemn voice.

"How are we going to find her? This place goes on forever," Dean said.

Jo reached out with her senses to see if they could find her mother any better now that she was actually in the same place as her. This time she detected her right away. She began to glow with white light and before Dean could ask her what was going on the three of them suddenly teleported away.

They reappeared right in front of a completely shocked Ellen Harvelle. Ellen had been running for her life for days ever since she had suddenly found herself here instead of in Heaven. She thought that maybe everything that she been through had been causing her to hallucinate as she saw Jo suddenly appear in front of her with white light all around her.

"Mom? It's okay. It's me. I know the whole superpowers thing is throwing you off, but it's really me," Jo said as she let the light fade away from her body.

"Jo?" Ellen asked as she looked at her daughter as if she wasn't real.

"It's me," Jo said as she hugged her mother tightly and refused to let go.

"So you're alive again too? What's going on? I'm sure that it has something to do with the angels whatever it is. Raphael's been throwing a fit about some new angel in town. Whoever it is has half of Heaven running scared," Ellen said.

Jo looked away from her with a guilty look on her face as Ellen said, "What are you keeping from me, Jo?"

"I'm the reason that you're here, Mom. I'm sorry," Jo said.

"What are you talking about?" Ellen asked.

"I'm the angel that everyone's talking about. You're here because they wanted to use you against me. I'm sorry," Jo said as she hugged Ellen again in an apologetic manner.

"How are you an angel?" Ellen demanded.

"Apparently Gabriel thought it would be a good idea to make me into an angel so that I could lead the rest of them. He thinks that I'll be able to whip them all into shape. I keep telling everyone that I'm not interested, but no one's listening," Jo said.

Ellen started to smile as she said, "I should have known. I really should have known that you were behind all of this somehow. If there's trouble around, I can always find you hip deep in it, Jo."

"I didn't have anything to do with any of this, honest! It's all just been dumped on my shoulders. No one even asked me what I wanted," Jo complained.

"Why am I not surprised to find you here either, Dean? How are you doing?" Ellen asked.

"Well, I'm caught up in a war between the angels, and I'm in way over my head. Other than that, I'm fine," Dean joked.

"So nothing's changed then. At least I didn't miss out on anything while I was dead," Ellen said.

"We need to go," Tessa reminded them as she looked around her uncomfortably.

"Mom, hold on to me, okay? We're going home," Jo said.

Ellen, who couldn't see Tessa, had no idea what was going on, but she did as her daughter asked her anyway as she grabbed onto her arm. The four of them then disappeared before they could be attacked by the large group of vampires that Tessa had sensed rapidly approaching them.

They reappeared in the yard outside of Bobby's house, and Jo let out a sigh of relief. They were all back safe and sound at last.

Or so she thought.

As soon as they appeared, Eve appeared right in front of them with the Colt in her hand. Before anyone could move to stop her, she used it to shoot Jo right between the eyes!

Jo crumpled to the ground as Eve smiled in triumph. As Dean ran at her with Ruby's knife in his hand, Eve vanished just as quickly as she had arrived.

"Jo!" Dean screamed as he turned around to look at her lying motionless on the ground with a look of pure terror on his face.

**Next: Is Jo really dead? She couldn't be, right? Be sure to come back for the next chapter and find out. Oh and Eve has a very strange reaction to one of our cast when she comes across them. Who is it and why?**


	7. Changes

CHAPTER 7

I do not own Supernatural or Doctor Who and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

CHANGES

"Jo!" Dean screamed again as he felt her neck for a pulse.

Did angels even have a pulse? That thought quickly passed through his mind for a moment as he struggled to find any sign of life that he could.

"She can't be dead. I can't see her die again! I can't!" Ellen said in tears.

Dean turned to look at Tessa with a questioning glance on his face, and she smiled as she pointed back to Jo. Dean's heart soared as he heard Ellen gasp before he even finished turned back around.

Jo was looking at Dean and Ellen with a relieved smile on her face as she said, "I'm too tough to die just because I got shot with one little bullet. You should know that."

Dean totally shocked Jo by what he did next. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. At first she resisted and didn't return the kiss, but then she gave in as her resistance faded and dissolved. As she began to kiss him back, the two of them finally revealed their true feelings to each other at last.

They kissed each other without stopping for several moments, and Ellen looked away with a smile on her face even as she shook her head at them. It was about time. She had been beginning to think that the two of them would never get together. They had both been too stubborn to admit how they felt about one another until now when Dean had been faced with the prospect of losing Jo again.

Tessa decided that now was the time to leave. She didn't belong here, and she really needed to get back to her job. Only she found that she couldn't. She couldn't leave no matter how hard she tried.

"What did you do to me?" Tessa asked Jo.

Dean and Jo finally stopped kissing as they both heard the terror in Tessa's voice. It was then that Ellen suddenly saw her and said, "What the?! Who is that?"

"That's Tessa. She helped us find you," Jo answered.

"I remember her now. Thank you. You helped us make it through a very horrible situation. Why in the world are we able to see you though?" Ellen said.

"That's what I would like to know. Did you do this to me?" Tessa asked Jo.

"No, I didn't do anything. At least I don't think I did," Jo said as she looked at Tessa in puzzlement.

Tessa began to get extremely upset, and Jo said, "I'll see if I can find out something from our two resident angels. I didn't do anything as far as I know at least not on purpose."

As Jo walked off with Tessa to find Castiel or Anna, Dean said with a smile, "She didn't call herself an angel."

"I noticed. That's because no matter what changes have been made to her she's really not, Dean. She's still Jo. You don't need to worry about her changing. It's not going to happen. Besides that if she ever did start changing, I'd just have to have a little talk with her about it. She knows that too so she won't allow herself to change if she knows what's good for her," Ellen said with a grin.

"I think I need to go see Lisa. I need to talk to her about some things," Dean said with a heavy heart.

"Good luck, Dean. I know you don't want to break her heart, but it's necessary. You can't put it off, or you'll just make things worse," Ellen said.

"You're just saying that because you want me to get together with Jo," Dean said.

"You've got that right. I've been waiting for this for long enough. I don't need any more delays. I need grandchildren, and I need them fast before I die again," Ellen said with a laugh.

"Don't you think that you're rushing things just a little bit? I only just now started a relationship with her," Dean complained.

"Well, hurry it up. With the way our lives are, I may be six feet under tomorrow. I want to be holding a baby soon, Dean, or I'll know the reason why," Ellen said with a grin.

"You're going to be one horrible mother-in-law, aren't you?" Dean asked as he shook his head.

"The worst one in history I imagine," Ellen said as her grin widened.

Jo and Tessa came across Bobby while looking for Castiel and Anna. Bobby immediately looked at Tessa in surprise as he asked, "Who's your friend?"

"My name's Tessa, and I'm a reaper. At least, I think that I still am," Tessa said unhappily.

"I can see her though. Does that mean I'm . . ." Bobby started to say as he looked down at his body.

"No, you're not dead, Bobby. All of a sudden, everyone can see her. That's why I need to find our two angels to find out what's going on, and also I'd like to know why someone just shot me with the Colt. It would also be nice if I could figure out why I'm still alive. Not that I'm complaining," Jo said.

"Someone got the Colt?" Bobby asked in shock.

"Yeah and I just got a nice up close and personal view of the inside of the barrel of it. At least I know that I'm one of the few things it can't kill now. So that's good," Jo said with a smile.

"We definitely need to find those two yahoos then to ask them some questions. I'm sure if we do find them, it'll probably be with their faces glued together. They haven't been able to pry themselves apart from one another for five seconds lately. It's the same thing with Sam and Jess. This place has suddenly become like the set for a romance movie. Everywhere I look, I see someone kissing," Bobby complained.

As Jo looked guilty and suddenly turned away, Bobby began to smile to himself. It was about time he thought to himself. Maybe he'd get those two idjits married off yet.

The three of them continued to look for the two angels while in another part of Bobby's house just as he had said Sam and Jessica were kissing. The two of them never even noticed as Eve suddenly appeared in front of them holding the Colt.

Eve started to take aim at Sam as she prepared to kill Lucifer's vessel so that he had no chance of returning and prove a threat to her in the future. She feared him far more than Michael because he was crafty and sly. Even without his powers which she could probably negate, he could still prove a threat to her she was sure.

Then she smelled a familiar scent and recoiled in horror. Her face was filled with revulsion as she suddenly realized that the girl that Sam was kissing was a Phoenix. Eve began to get incredibly weak now being this close to Jessica, and she could barely hold onto the Colt much less stand. If she were around her any longer, she knew that she would collapse on the floor unconscious.

She slowly walked away from Jessica and then out of the house where she luckily found no one around to see her. She leaned against the house for a few minutes while struggling to stand up.

She hadn't been this weakened in a long time. If anyone found her now, they could easily kill her.

She couldn't believe her luck. They had a Phoenix with them. The one being that could kill her. Even being in the direct presence of one of them for too long was enough to kill her. She would have to be more careful in the future now that she knew this.

She looked at the Colt with a smile as it made her feel better that at least she had it for protection against the Phoenix. It was the one thing that she knew could kill one. She would have to arrange for one of her children to pay the girl a visit with the Colt very soon. Only then could she be able to kill Sam and anyone else that posed a threat to her that might be here.

As soon as she had sufficiently recovered her strength, she quickly walked away from the house. No one ever knew that she had come back. Sam and Jessica had been too busy kissing to even notice her.

More importantly, Eve never got the chance to find out that Jo wasn't dead.

To their surprise, Jo, Tessa, and Bobby finally found Castiel and Anna watching television together. Castiel looked at the show currently on in confusion while Anna smiled at him in amusement.

"I don't understand the purpose of this show. What function does it serve?" Castiel asked.

"It's for entertainment, Castiel," Anna said slowly as if she was talking to a child.

"They have everything wrong though. This is not the true story," Castiel said.

"I know that but apparently the current producer of the show wanted to do things differently. He prefers sad stories and a ton of angst in his scripts," Anna said.

"It's not true though. How can they air it if it's not true? She came back, Anna. She found him again even after being trapped on that other world," Castiel complained.

"Yes, I know that but this isn't a true account of their lives. At least it isn't from this last season forward anyway. Surely you don't think that everything that you see on TV is real, do you?" Anna asked.

"Some of it must be. Why else would they call some of their shows reality television?" Castiel asked.

"You think that reality TV is real? Those are the fakest shows on. Even this show about a time traveling alien is more realistic," Anna said.

"I'm a member of her fan club. The real her not the actress," Castiel said proudly as he pointed to the blonde actress dressed in pink on the screen.

"Should I be jealous?" Anna asked as she gave him a quick kiss and smiled.

"No, Anna. I would never do that to you. She and I are just friends," Castiel said with all seriousness.

"I was just kidding. We're going to have to work on your sense of humor," Anna said with a sigh.

"I have no sense of humor," Castiel said with a straight face.

"I know. That's the problem," Anna said with a grin as she kissed him again.

"Excuse us for interrupting your quality time together, but there are several important things going on that we need your help with. First off, someone stole the Colt and just used it on Jo," Bobby suddenly said in a loud voice.

Anna instantly became alarmed and ran to Jo's side right away. She looked Jo up and down but found no wounds on her. She sighed in relief and then hugged Jo tightly for a moment.

Jo smiled as this display of affection as she said, "I'm okay. It just knocked me out for a minute that's all."

Castiel looked at her in surprise as he said, "Incredible. Apparently you are on at least the same power level as Michael and Lucifer then. Now there are six beings who the Colt can't kill apparently. Who shot you?"

"I don't know. It was some woman with dark hair. She appeared out of nowhere and just shot me right in the head. I don't even see a wound though. It must have healed instantly. So I'm just so tough now that nothing can kill me, is that it?" Jo asked in disbelief.

"It may be that nothing short of God or Death can kill you now. We can't be sure of that, however," Castiel said.

Jo started to become disturbed as she was only just now beginning to realize just how powerful that she had become. She didn't want this. None of it. She just wanted to be a hunter. That was all that she had ever wanted. That and a life together with Dean.

She already knew that Dean was going to talk to Lisa thanks to her new powers and wondered what would result from that. Part of her wanted him to break up with her while the other part of her felt guilty for even thinking of such a thing. She knew that it was ultimately his decision though and not hers.

"What about me? Why am I stuck here with everyone able to see me?" Tessa finally said when no one seemed to be acknowledging her.

Anna looked at her with sad eyes as she said, "I'm sorry, Tessa. You've become human."

"What?" Tessa asked with her eyes wide open in horror.

"Did I do this?" Jo asked as she put an arm around the devastated Tessa in comfort.

"No. You didn't do anything. This wasn't your fault, Jo," Anna said.

"Then how?" Tessa asked.

"I'll tell you how. You angered the big boys in Heaven by taking Jo's side against them. They asked your boss to fire you, and he just did," Gabriel said as he suddenly appeared to them.

"He can't do that. I've served him loyally since the beginning of time. I just wanted to help Jo just as he did. He helped her by bringing Sam's soul back. How is this any different?" Tessa protested.

"The difference is that you foiled Raphael's little plan to get Jo to give up by threatening her mom's life. He's really not happy about that right now. He even made a deal with Eve to get her to kill Jo because of it which luckily didn't take. He didn't know how tough our girl is, did he?" Gabriel said as he put his arm around Jo in a one-armed hug.

"Take it off," Jo said in a threatening voice.

"You let Anna hug you," Gabriel protested.

"I like Anna. I don't like you," Jo said as she continued to glare at him.

"Beautiful and tough. I like that. You're the kind of gal I could really go for if only you weren't so hung up on Dean," Gabriel said.

"Remove the arm, or I'll rip it off," Jo said coldly.

Gabriel quickly removed his arm but continued to smile at her. He was secretly proud of her. She would need to be tough and not let anyone push her around in order to win.

"Can't I appeal this?" Tessa asked Gabriel.

"I'm afraid not, pumpkin. You're actually pretty lucky all things considered," Gabriel said.

"Lucky? I've lost my powers, and I'm stuck as a human. How is that lucky?" Tessa said in despair.

"Raphael wanted you dead. Your boss told him no and said if he laid a hand on you that he would pay him a personal visit. Raphael backed down mighty quickly believe me," Gabriel said.

"He saved my life. I'm not sure if he really did me a favor or not though," Tessa said as she looked at the ground in sadness.

"It'll be okay," Gabriel said to Tessa as he put his hand on her shoulder in a rare moment of compassion for him that surprised all of them.

Tessa smiled at him and said, "Thank you."

"No problem. So I just wanted to come here and tell you what happened. Also you need to know that Eve still has the Colt, and she plans on using it some more. You're going to have to find a way to stop her and quickly before she or her children decide to come back to pay you another visit because sooner or later they will. You do have Lucifer and Michael's vessels here after all, and she doesn't want to take a chance on either of my brothers getting out and using them against her in the future. I'm just glad that she doesn't know that I'm still alive, or she'd be after me," Gabriel said with a shudder.

"How do we defeat her?" Jo asked.

"Do you expect me to tell you everything, kitten? You have to start figuring things out for yourself if you want to become the head honcho someday," Gabriel said.

"I don't want that. That's your plan not mine," Jo stressed.

"Whatever. You can fight it all you want, but you'll do it in the end, Jo. Do you want to know why?" Gabriel asked.

Jo said nothing. She just stood there shaking her head defiantly at him.

"You'll take the job because you know that you can use it to make the universe into a better place. That's just who you are," Gabriel said as he vanished.

Jo took her mind off of what Gabriel had just said by focusing on Tessa as she said, "I'm so sorry. This is my fault. If you hadn't helped me, you'd be fine now."

"I wanted to do it. What Raphael did was wrong. I'd do it again even knowing what I know now," Tessa said in a low voice.

"Thank you," Jo said as she embraced her.

"Tessa, you're welcome to stay here as long as you want. I could use somebody to talk to around here that isn't interested in kissing someone else's brains out anyway. Maybe you could tell me some things that I couldn't find out anywhere else. A few secrets that only a reaper would know," Bobby said with an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, Bobby," Tessa said with a small smile.

"You know my name?" Bobby asked a little disturbed.

"You've walked with me your whole life, Bobby Singer, whether you knew it or not. All hunters do. I get to know all of you on a first name basis because it seems that all of you come to meet me sooner rather than later. Sorry. I didn't mean to upset you especially after your kind offer. As far as I know you're not going anywhere for a long time," Tessa said.

"Well, that's good to know. Thanks," Bobby said with a relieved look on his face.

Dean came into the room then and said, "I need to go talk to Lisa, Jo. There are things that we need to discuss especially after what just happened between us."

"I know. You need to get her to tell you everything though, Dean. There's something that you need to know first before you can make a real decision. I hope that she'll tell you," Jo said.

"You mean about Ben being my son?" Dean asked.

"You know?" Jo asked in surprise.

"I thought you angels knew everything," Dean said with a smile.

"Apparently not. I'm not a real angel anyway so I don't count," Jo said.

Castiel opened his mouth to protest this statement, but Anna instantly put her hand over it to shut him up. She was not going to let Castiel mess this moment up for them.

"I've known since I met him, Jo. He's just like me. Too much so for it to just be a coincidence. I just pretended to believe Lisa when she told me that he wasn't. I'm sure she has her own reasons for not telling me about him, and I respected that. It doesn't matter now though. I love Lisa, and I'll always love her. I love you more though. I realized that when I thought that I had lost you again just now. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. You're the one that I want to be with, Jo. Ben will always be a part of my life though. I need you to know that," Dean said.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, Dean. He seems like a good kid," Jo said in earnest.

"Thanks. Not everyone would be that understanding about that," Dean said.

"I'm not just anyone," Jo said.

"You've got that right," Dean said as he kissed her.

After they pulled away from the kiss, Jo said with a smile, "So do you want to go my way or the highway?"

"I'm going in my baby. I'm not going with you again at least not without an air sickness bag. No offense," Dean said.

"I'll never understand what it is that you have going on between you and that piece of junk," Jo said with a giggle.

"Don't let her hear you call her that! She's sensitive!" Dean protested.

Then he gave her one last kiss as he left to get into the Impala and drive back to see Lisa. He dreaded this conversation, but he knew that it had to be done. He just hoped that Lisa didn't fall apart because of it. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself. Then again, he would never forgive himself if he went on living a lie with her either.

**Next: Dean visits Lisa and discovers that she has an unexpected guest with her. It's a very familiar woman with an English accent. Meanwhile Bobby does research on Eve to find out what can stop her. Not that it really matters at the moment since it won't be Eve that shows up at the house with the Colt looking for Sam and Jessica. Who will it be? Here's a hint. She's someone who while she may be a monster the brothers think of her as a friend.**


	8. An Enemy's Return

CHAPTER 8

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

AN ENEMY'S RETURN

Dean pulled up in front of Lisa's house to find an unfamiliar car in the driveway. He half hoped that she had found someone else already. It would be easier that way. He doubted it though.

He had a bad feeling about this for some reason. Call it a hunter's instinct.

Dean knocked on the door, and Lisa opened it with a worried expression on her face. Dean was sure that something was wrong then.

"Lisa, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Ben's disappeared," Lisa said.

"What? Why didn't you call me?" Dean asked in alarm.

"I tried. Your cell phone wouldn't answer," Lisa said.

"I had it on the whole time. Nothing's wrong with it," Dean said as he showed it to her.

"I don't know what happened. I just couldn't get through no matter how many times I tried. I've been going insane with worry, and I didn't know who to turn to. Luckily, one of your friends just happened to show up to see you. She's been very helpful. She's already found a lead on where Ben might be," Lisa said.

"One of my friends?" Dean said suspiciously.

"Well, maybe I exaggerated a little bit, but I wouldn't consider us mortal enemies either, Dean," a familiar voice said from behind Lisa.

"Lisa, get behind me now!" Dean said as he automatically pulled out Ruby's knife.

Lisa did as he asked without questioning him as Dean pointed the knife at Bela Talbot. Bela just stood in Lisa's doorway smirking at him.

"Who are you? I know that you're not Bela. Bela went to Hell when her crossroads deal was up," Dean said.

"Actually, I didn't. Lilith intervened at the last second to save me. She's not so bad really for a demon. My deal was extended to the rest of my lifespan. I only go to Hell when I die a natural death as long as I faithfully serve Lilith," Bela said.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? So if you're really Bela, where are you supposed to have been since then? I find it hard to believe that I never heard anything more from you if you were still alive. The real Bela seemed to be obsessed with me. She was always popping up everywhere that I went for some reason," Dean said.

"You wish, Winchester! I have no interest in you at all. I stayed away from you because you wanted to kill me the last time that I saw you. I already had one close call with death, and I didn't fancy having another one," Bela said.

"So what changed? Why are you crossing my path again all of a sudden after all of this time?" Dean asked.

"It wasn't by choice I assure you. You see I was contacted by an old friend of mine, and she asked me to help her lure you into a trap. So that's exactly what I just did!" Bela said.

"What?" Dean said in surprise.

"Hello, Dean. Long time no see," Lisa said behind him.

Dean turned around to see that Lisa's eyes were now milky white and that she had a knife of her own pointed toward Dean. Dean realized at last that he had been tricked, and now he realized who was possessing Lisa.

"Lilith!" Dean said with anger.

"That's right. Bela even slipped up and gave you a clue that I was alive again when she spoke about me in the present tense, and you never even caught it. Then again you always were a bit dim, Dean," Lilith said with a laugh.

"Where's Ben? What have you done with him?" Dean asked.

"He's fine for the moment. Whether he stays that way is up to you," Lilith said.

"What do you want?" Dean asked as he cut to the chase.

"I want the Colt, Dean. Give it to me, and I'll let them go," Lilith said.

"So you can give it to Ruby?" Dean asked with a smirk.

"Actually, I want to use it on Ruby. She didn't even try to bring me back to life. She immediately seized the throne of Hell for herself," Lilith said.

"Well, she is a demon. What did you expect?" Dean asked.

"A little loyalty maybe. Some respect. We did work together to bring back Lucifer after all," Lilith said.

"Obviously she was just looking to score points with the big guy, and when he wasn't around anymore she chose to take over. A demon decided to be selfish and take advantage of a situation for their benefit. Imagine that!" Dean said sarcastically.

"That's enough with the attitude, Dean! Give me the Colt so I can use it to gain my rightful place," Lilith demanded.

"I don't have it," Dean said honestly.

"You know where it is though, don't you?" Lilith asked.

"Yeah, I do," Dean admitted.

He wasn't going to tell her that Eve had it though. Not if he wanted to keep Lisa and Ben alive. He had to try to bluff Lilith into thinking that they still had it.

"You're going to tell me where it is now, or they're both dead!" Lilith demanded.

"I'd do it, Dean. You know that she'll do it," Bela said in an almost sympathetic voice.

"It's . . . ," Dean said as he struggled to think of a likely place where it might be.

"I'm waiting, Dean. If you don't tell me in the next ten seconds, I'm going to kill them both right in front of you," Lilith threatened.

Dean started to say the first place that popped into his head when he saw a welcome sight behind Lilith and started to smile instead. The cavalry had arrived!

"What are you smiling about? Do you want them to die?" Lilith asked in frustration.

Then a hand touched her head, and Holy White Light poured into her body. Jo had just arrived and was now forcibly ejecting her from Lisa's body!

Lilith screamed as she poured out of Lisa's body while Lisa fell to the ground unconscious. Lilith tried to get away, but Jo wasn't about to let her. She gestured at Lilith as her eyes glowed with light, and the black smoke that was Lilith's true form imploded into nothingness killing her yet again.

Bela looked at Jo in terror as Jo stared at her for a moment without speaking. Dean wondered if Jo was going to kill her too. It seemed to him like she was thinking things over about her in her mind.

"Please. I don't . . . ," Bela started to plead with her.

Jo stopped glowing and said, "Don't worry about it. I'm not going to kill you. Maybe I should after what you tried to do to Dean but I won't. If for no other reason than you tried to warn him in your own way even if he didn't notice."

"Thank you," Bela said with a sigh of relief.

"You mean she made that mistake on purpose?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Yes, she wanted to warn you but was too afraid to do it directly. Lilith threatened to send her to Hell instantly unless she agreed to help trap you, but she really didn't want to especially once she learned that Ben was involved," Jo said.

Dean just looked at her in surprise but said nothing. Jo knew that he still didn't trust her. She wasn't so sure that she did either. Bela was hard to read even for her with her new powers. She wondered if maybe Bela had lied and tricked people so much that she wasn't even sure herself what was the truth and what was a lie anymore.

"Where is Ben?" Dean asked Bela.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. She never told me," Bela said.

"You're lying. Tell me now!" Dean demanded.

"She honestly doesn't know, Dean, but I do. I learned from Lilith before I destroyed her. He's in an abandoned house a few blocks from here. He's fine. He's just scared that's all. Wait a minute, and I'll get him," Jo said as she started to glow again before leaving.

Then she looked directly at Bela and said, "You stay here, Bela. If you try to leave, I'll know."

"I thought that you weren't going to kill me," Bela said in an upset voice.

"I'm not. I have an offer to make you though. I think that you might like it. Wait until I get back," Jo said before she teleported away.

"She's a lot more merciful than I am. I'd have ganked you on the spot," Dean said.

"You still could. Why aren't you? I'm sure that she'd forgive you for anything from the way that she looks at you," Bela said as she tried to act tough even though her voice quivered in fear.

"She seems to see something in you, and I trust her judgment," Dean admitted.

"How about that? I knew it had to happen sooner or later. The mighty Dean Winchester is whipped! I'm so glad that I lived to see this day!" Bela said as she laughed at him.

"Shut up before I reconsider killing you," Dean grumbled in a low voice.

Jo appeared inside of the abandoned house, and immediately let the light surrounding her fade away. Ben was going to be scared enough without seeing that. She walked through the darkened house until she made it to the back room where she could sense the boy tied up to a chair. Then she sensed something else in there with him. It seemed that Lilith left some of her demon friends behind to guard him and probably to kill him too if Lilith commanded it.

Jo silently entered the room and was able to cloak herself from even the demons' heightened senses. They never even knew what hit them as she destroyed them all within a matter of minutes. They were now nothing but ashes on the ground as Ben looked around him in fear. He had no idea what was going on since he couldn't see Jo either and was now completely terrified.

"Ben, I'm a friend of Dean's. He sent me here to help you. I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" Jo said in a gentle voice as she suddenly appeared in front of him.

She removed his gag and started to untie him as Ben said, "How did you do that?"

"Magic," Jo said with a mischievous grin.

"No, I mean it. How did you do it?" Ben insisted.

"You're pretty ungrateful, aren't you? I just rescued you from a small army of deadly demons, and all you're worried about is how I did it," Jo said with an amused look on her face.

Ben then remembered his mother and realized that the demons might have her too. He quickly asked, "Is my mom okay? Where is she?"

"She's fine. She's at home with Dean. I'll have you back there in just a minute. We're just a couple of blocks away. Everything's fine now, Ben! Don't worry about anything anymore," Jo said.

"Who are you? How does Dean know you?" Ben asked.

"My name's Jo. I'm a . . . fellow hunter who works with Dean," Jo said.

"You're his new girlfriend. The one who's an angel," Ben said as he finally put two and two together.

"I'm sorry, Ben. I wasn't trying to steal him from your mom. It just happened. We just fell in love. It wasn't planned or anything," Jo said in a guilty voice as she finally freed him from the ropes.

"He wasn't happy with us. Not really. He was trying to be, but he really wasn't. I could tell. Maybe he's better off with you. At least I know that you could protect him after seeing you take out all of those demons singlehanded," Ben said.

"I promise that he'll come back and see you from time to time, Ben. He won't leave your life completely," Jo said.

"Yeah," Ben said clearly not believing it.

Jo gave him a small hug as she said, "He'll be back, Ben. I give you my word on that. I'll make him come to see you if I have to. I can be pretty persuasive believe me."

Then she momentarily let one of her hands glow with light while she smiled with an evil grin. Ben laughed and seemed to relax at last.

"I'm taking you home. Hold onto my arm for a minute. Don't worry if you get sick. It'll wear off in a few minutes," Jo told him.

The two of them teleported away and went back to Lisa's house. Lisa was already awake now, and she screamed Ben's name as he ran to her. Mother and son both embraced each other with joy and relief as Jo smiled at them. She felt a brief pang of jealousy as she realized just how badly she wanted a child of her own. Could she even still have a child now as an angel? She would have to find out from Castiel or Anna.

Dean obviously hadn't told Lisa anything yet because he still looked nervous as he started to say, "Lisa, there's something that I have to tell you."

"I know, Dean. You're in love with her now. I knew that from the moment that she first appeared. I could tell from the way that you looked at her. I knew then that it was over between us," Lisa said in a sad voice.

"I'm sorry. I do love you. I always will but . . . ," Dean couldn't say the rest of that sentence because he didn't want to hurt Lisa any more.

"I understand. You love her more," Lisa finished for him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't set out to do this," Jo said.

"I know. I can tell that you're being sincere. You look almost as sad as I feel," Lisa said with a small smile.

"I'd still like to visit Ben sometimes," Dean said.

Lisa looked at him in surprise and then she said, "You know, don't you?"

"I've always known," Dean said.

"What? What does he know?" Ben asked confused.

"I'll tell you later. Yes, you can come back anytime you want," Lisa said as she gave Dean one last hug.

"Thank you. I was afraid that this would be a lot worse," Dean said.

"I've had a while to get used to the idea," Lisa said.

Then she leaned into Dean's ear as she whispered, "I'll tell him later in private. Not out here in the open around a stranger. I don't mean Jo. I'm talking about the other woman."

"I understand," Dean whispered back.

Dean started back toward the Impala when he realized something. He turned back to Ben as he said, "You traveled with Jo, and you're not sick."

"No, should I be?" Ben asked.

"I've gotten better," Jo said with a shrug as he looked at her suspiciously.

"Either that or you made me sick on purpose," Dean accused her.

"Would I do that?" Jo asked with an innocent look on her face.

Dean grumbled something under his breath as he turned to get into his car. Jo silently gestured at Bela as she asked her to come with her. Dean left as Jo got into Bela's car with her and told her to follow Dean.

"What are you going to do?" Bela asked as they got onto the highway.

"We're about to have a new guest in your back seat. Don't be afraid. He can't harm you as long as I'm here," Jo said.

"What are you talking about?" Bela asked.

Suddenly Crowley appeared in the back seat, and Bela almost went off the road out of surprise and fear. Jo quickly grabbed the wheel and brought the car back on the road as Bela regained control.

"I told you not to be afraid. Everything's fine," Jo said in a calm voice.

"That's easy for you to say, Miss Angel," Bela said.

"What do you want now? Isn't it enough that you've made me a laughing stock and cost me my chance to become the King of Hell? Why don't you leave me alone?" Crowley protested.

"I will once I get you to do one more thing for me. I want you to break a deal," Jo said.

"What? Another one?! I can't do that. I'll look worse than I do now if I do that again," Crowley argued.

"It's either that or I'll just destroy you right here and now. Which do you prefer?" Jo asked.

"Which contract is it?" Crowley said with a resigned sigh.

"Hers," Jo said as she pointed to Bela.

Bela looked at her in shock. She couldn't believe that Jo was trying to help her after everything that she had done.

"You do realize that even if the contract is broken that she's going to Hell anyway after all of the things that she's done," Crowley said.

"Maybe and maybe not. Maybe I could help redeem her," Jo said.

Crowley laughed as he said, "Just my luck. I get stuck with an angel who's an idealist to be my own personal tormenter. Fine. The deal's broken but that just means that she doesn't have to worry about going to Hell while she's alive. That's all. It's not an eternal pass."

"Understood. You can go now, Crowley. Until I need you again anyway. Before you go though, I need to ask you a question. Who keeps bringing back all of these dead demons? First it's Ruby and now Lilith. What's going on?" Jo said.

"It's Raphael. He's trying to bring back as many dead demons and angels as possible to use against you. He actually hopes that if he brings enough of them back that they might find a way to kill you somehow or at least overwhelm you with numbers. That seems to be bloody unlikely though to me. He doesn't seem to get the idea that his time is over. Neither do you really. Why don't you just march up there and boot him out? I certainly would if I were you," Crowley said.

Jo said nothing which made Crowley start to laugh again as he said, "You're afraid of him, aren't you? Why? You could destroy him right now if you wanted to. Do it and get out of my hair! Once you're up there, maybe you'll be too busy to bother me anymore."

"Go home, Crowley," Jo said as she snapped her fingers at him.

"Gladly! I just hope that you don't summon me back in the next five minutes just because you suddenly get bored," Crowley said as he disappeared in a bad mood.

"Thank you. No one's ever done anything like that for me before," Bela said appreciatively.

"You tried to help Dean, and I could see that you didn't want to help Lilith. That's a start. I want to give you a second chance, Bela. Don't blow it. I'm going to ask you to help us sometimes when we need to find things or need information, and I really hope that you will. I can't make you do it, but I'd really be grateful if you did," Jo said.

"I will. I'll do whatever you want. I promise. I owe you everything," Bela said with sincerity.

"For your own sake, I hope that you clean up your act and turn your life around as well," Jo said.

"I'll work on it. It might be a little hard," Bela admitted.

"I'll see you around then," Jo said.

"How will I know what you want me to do?" Bela asked.

"You'll know. I'll contact you," Jo said.

"How?" Bela asked.

"I'll just show up out of the blue. It will be wherever you are and could be at any moment. I'd keep that in mind in the future if there's maybe something that you're doing that you don't want me to see," Jo said.

"Message received. I've got my own version of an angel on my shoulder now, don't I?" Bela asked with a frown.

"Maybe. We'll just have to see how things turn out," Jo said with a grin as she teleported away.

"I suppose it could be worse. It could have been one of the smiting ones. She actually seems halfway decent," Bela said to herself.

"Thanks," Jo said as she momentarily popped back into the car and then left again.

"This is not going to be fun. I can already tell," Bela said to herself with a groan.

She started on the way back home then as she turned away from Dean. Dean meanwhile wondered what was going on back at Bobby's house. He wondered if they had found anything on Eve yet.

"You could find out pretty quickly if you'd just go back with me instead of driving this piece of junk," Jo said as she suddenly appeared in the seat next to him.

"I'm not doing it I said. I'm going in my baby," Dean insisted.

"Fine, be a child then. I'll see you in a couple of hours then unless I decide to pop back in sooner," Jo said as she gave him a quick kiss goodbye.

She quickly disappeared then as Dean wondered if he'd ever get used to that.

Back at Bobby's house, Bobby had just found out what could kill Eve. He smiled in triumph as he said, "I've got it!"

"Got what?" Tessa asked him from where she was cleaning up the room.

He had told her that she didn't need to do anything, but she had insisted. She was slowly tidying up his house and making it look neater. As a result, he was beginning to have difficulty finding things. He had a carefully crafted system in place after all to help him locate his stuff, and now everything was being moved. He didn't want to say anything though because he knew that Tessa was trying to feel useful and needed after being made mortal all of a sudden. He figured that he owed her that much after what she had given up to help Jo.

"The secret to killing Eve," Bobby said happily.

"What is it?" Tessa asked eagerly.

"You don't know?" Bobby asked surprised.

"Just because I was a Reaper doesn't mean that I know everything," Tessa said.

"The answer was right under our noses or at least under Sam's nose most of the time anyway. The ashes of a Phoenix can kill Eve according to this book," Bobby said.

"Just the ashes or can I hurt her just by being around her?" Jessica asked.

"It's not clear about that," Bobby said.

Jessica started to have a funny look on her face for a moment and Sam said, "No, you're not! Don't even think about it. Bobby said that the book wasn't clear about it. You may be able to hurt her without being dead."

"Don't be so quick to throw away your life, Jessica. You don't want to do that. Trust me," Tessa said.

Jessica nodded as she said, "I guess you would know. I was just thinking that it would be a small price to pay to get rid of her forever though."

"Not for me it wouldn't be. I just got you back, Jess. I'm never letting you go again," Sam said firmly.

"I'll agree with that," Jo said as she suddenly appeared next to them.

"Will you stop doing that?! That always makes me want to jump out of my skin," Bobby said.

"Sorry. I'll appear at the front door next time," Jo promised.

"Dean didn't come back with you, did he?" Sam asked.

"No. Did you really think that he would?" Jo asked with a smile.

"No. He's afraid of flying. Even with an angel apparently," Sam said.

"He's a baby is what he is," Ellen said.

"Tell me about it. I never saw anyone get so sick in my life after my first flight with him. So we know that a Phoenix can hurt her now. So it's just a question of finding her," Jo said.

"Can't you do that with your fancy new powers?" Ellen asked.

"Not really, no. It's like I'm being prevented from finding her. She seems to have dropped off the face of the Earth," Jo said.

"Good," Ellen said.

"Good?" Jo asked in surprise.

"Well, not good in the sense that we can't find her. I meant good in that you're not all powerful. I don't want your new powers going to your head. It'll make it harder for me to bring you back down to Earth if you get too out of control with your ego. Not impossible but harder," Ellen said with a grin.

"You don't have to be worried about it, Mom. I'll always be scared to death of you. That alone will keep me from getting a swelled head," Jo said with a warm smile.

"It better," Ellen warned.

"So how do we find Eve?" Jessica asked.

"She'll probably come to us sooner or later. Everybody usually does," Bobby said in a knowing tone of voice.

He was close to the truth. Lenore, the vampire who Sam and Dean had befriended and let go because she refused to drink human blood, suddenly burst into the room with the Colt in her hands. She pointed it at Sam with tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to do this but I have to. Eve is commanding me to do it," Lenore said as the hand she was using to hold the Colt shook.

"She can control all monsters even you. She won't be able to anymore though," Jo said.

"Stay back. I'll shoot. I don't want to but I will," Lenore said.

"It doesn't matter. It can't kill me. Go ahead and shoot," Jo said.

"What?" Eve asked in surprise.

That moment of surprise was all that Jo needed to put her hand on top of Lenore's head. Lenore glowed with light for a moment, and then she began to smile.

"I don't hear her voice anymore. What did you do?" Lenore asked.

"Tell me, Lenore. Are you still hungry?" Jo asked.

"Yes, but not for blood. I'm starving for regular food. Do you have any?" Lenore asked as she suddenly searched around for a refrigerator.

"Let me help," Jo said amused as she teleported a chicken leg into her hand from Bobby's refrigerator.

Lenore grabbed it out of her hand and started to devour it even as she dropped the Colt on the floor. The chicken leg was already half gone in less than a minute.

"You've been starving yourself, haven't you?" Jo asked.

"Yes, I've been feeling more and more bloodlust lately, but I was able to resist even though the rest of my group weren't. I don't know how much longer that I could have held out though. I think that I was close to giving in. You made me human again?" Lenore asked as it suddenly occurred to her at last.

"Yes. From now on, all you have to worry about with your diet is overeating," Jo said as she watched Lenore continue to devour the chicken.

"Thank you!" Lenore managed to blurt out between mouthfuls of chicken.

"That's amazing. I could have used you a long time ago," Bobby said as he looked at Lenore's sudden transformation in awe.

Lenore started to eat the bone then, and Bobby grimaced as he said, "Is she going to stay this hungry?"

"Only until she fills her stomach back up. She was close to starvation," Jo said.

Sam picked the Colt up off of the floor and breathed out a sigh of relief. Then he quickly moved out of Lenore's way as she ran past him trying to find the refrigerator.

"Wait! Wait! I'll show you where it is. You don't have to tear the house apart looking for it!" Bobby cried out in alarm as he raced after the former vampire.

"I'm glad that we finally have the Colt back. Now she doesn't have a way to hurt Jess anymore," Sam said.

Sam was wrong though. Even at that moment, Eve was looking at yet another Colt that she had made with the help of some of her monsters after studying the original one. She was no fool. She was never going to give her greatest weapon up to an untrustworthy minion without a back-up plan. It was a good thing too since she could feel her connection with Lenore being severed as it had happened. That could mean only one thing.

Jo was still alive.

She would have to find another way to kill her. At least she still had a way to deal with her only weakness. She was going to kill the Phoenix girl sooner or later and Sam Winchester along with her. It was only a matter of time before they would all fall before her.

Then her children would finally inherit the Earth. That was as it should be.

**Next: Jo finally comes up with a plan to kill Eve. What role does Kali play in it?**


	9. The Old Switcheroo

CHAPTER 9

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

THE OLD SWITCHEROO

Eve slowly walked through a small little town in the middle of nowhere called Bakersfield with a smirk on her face. These petty little people that lived here had absolutely no idea what lay in store for them today.

She gave a non-verbal signal to her allies waiting nearby. She began to laugh as a horde of vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and other assorted monsters began to pour into the town. Her war against humanity had begun.

"Go! Destroy all of them, and tear this place apart. I want nothing left here but dust!" Eve said with a psychotic smile on her face.

As the monsters poured into the town, the people screamed and began to run in terror. Eve laughed as she knew that this would not save them. No matter how far they ran they could not escape her now. Humanity's time was over.

Suddenly Jo appeared out of nowhere, and the monsters all stopped dead in their tracks as they could feel her power. None of them dared to move from fear of her. She headed straight toward Eve, and the two mortal enemies stood face to face for several tense moments while neither one spoke as they sized one another up.

"So you're the new angel in town, are you?" Eve finally said as she spoke first.

"That's what they tell me. I prefer to think of myself as human with a little something extra added on," Jo said with a grin.

"Why would you wish to be human? Why would anyone? They're vermin. Each and every one of them. They're not worthy of owning this world. My children are now about to take what's rightfully theirs, and not even you can stop me. No angel can. I don't know if your new friends have told you or not, but I can disconnect them from Heaven and remove their powers. Just like I've done to you! Kill her!" Eve shouted to the monsters.

None of them moved. They all stood there frozen in terror.

"She's harmless now. I've taken her powers away. Destroy her! Come on. There's nothing to fear anymore," Eve encouraged them.

A few of the vampires came rushing forward at last and started to run toward Jo, but she only smiled. Eve looked at her with a superior look on her face. She obviously overestimated herself. She would soon learn her lesson. It would be her last one before she died.

Amazingly though, Jo incinerated the first vampire that got close to her as it burst into flames and turned to ashes at the touch of her hand! She continued to incinerate each and every vampire that came near her until she had completely destroyed the entire group in less than five minutes.

"That's not possible! How are you doing this?" Eve asked in shock.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jo asked with a sly smile.

Suddenly Kali appeared next to Jo, and flames shot out of her hands towards her. Jo smiled confidently at first as she easily walked through the flames without being harmed. Before Jo could stop her though, Kali suddenly pulled a knife out of nowhere and cut Jo with it.

"I didn't think anything could hurt me now. What was that?" Jo asked in surprise.

"It was an Archangel blade. I just used it to get a sample of your blood," Kali said as she showed Jo her hand which now had some of Jo's blood on it.

"So? Other than giving me a paper cut I don't see what possible harm that does to me," Jo said.

"I've just bound you to me, little angel. You can no longer leave my side. You're connected to me forever now," Kali said with an evil grin.

"Just because you got a few drops of blood on your hand?" Jo said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"If you don't believe me, try to leave. Go ahead. Do it," Kali challenged her.

Jo smiled at her at first, and then her smile quickly changed into a look of alarm.

"Something wrong?" Kali asked with a smug smile.

"How did you do that?" Jo asked with a troubled look on her face.

"It's an old trick of mine. Blood magic. Didn't they teach you anything before they sent you out into the world?" Kali asked.

"They must have forgotten to mention the psychotic woman who uses people's own blood against them. I knew I should have asked more questions after angel orientation was over with," Jo said sarcastically.

"Why are you here?" Eve asked Kali.

"I'm here to help. You want to wipe out the humans, don't you? Well, here's their greatest defender. She's my gift to you. Do what you want with her. She can't leave even if she wants to now," Kali said.

"She's still dangerous even if she can't leave. I haven't found anything that can kill her. Not even the Colt," Eve complained.

"You never had an Archangel blade though, did you? Let's try it and see if it kills her as easily as it did Gabriel. Shall we?" Kali said as she moved faster than Jo could see and stabbed her in the stomach with her blade.

"No!" Jo screamed in pain as she fell over and suddenly became silent.

Eve laughed as she walked up to Jo and quickly searched for life signs. She smiled as she realized that she was dead. The greatest threat to her takeover of this planet was now lying dead at her feet at last.

Suddenly Jo's form shimmered and changed until she became Jessica. Jessica suddenly sat up and smiled as she shouted, "Surprise!"

Jessica grabbed Eve tightly by the shoulders and wouldn't let go. Eve struggled in terror to get free, but Jessica's grip was too strong for her to break free. She was rapidly becoming weaker by the moment the longer Jessica had skin to skin contact with her.

"It looks like I'm able to make her weak without being a pile of ashes after all. I guess you were right, Jo," Jessica said.

Kali suddenly changed into Jo, and she smiled at her friend in triumph. Her plan had worked perfectly!

Gabriel's suggestion for her to impersonate Kali had helped too of course. Not that she was going to tell him that. That guy had a swelled enough head already.

"How did you get near me without weakening me? I was weakened before when I came around you," Eve said to Jessica in a weak voice.

"That was me. I was protecting you from being weakened by her by putting up an invisible barrier between the two of you that I dropped when she pretended to be dead. You see I didn't just want you to be weakened by her at a distance so that you could have a chance to be able to escape. I wanted you close enough for her presence to kill you. It looks like that's exactly what's happening too slowly but surely. I only give you about five minutes left to live tops," Jo said.

"You're very good. You tricked me very cleverly. It all makes sense now in hindsight. She's a Phoenix who used her shape shifting powers to appear like you, and that's why I couldn't block her non-existent angel powers. She used her flame abilities to incinerate the vampires and survive your flames. She wasn't killed by the Archangel blade for good because she's a Phoenix. She was only dead for a short time, and that's why she showed no signs of life during the moment that I checked on her. Very good, Jo! There's just one thing that you've forgotten about though," Eve said as her voice became lower and lower by the second as the strength rapidly left her body.

"Oh, what's that?" Jo asked.

"I'm the mother of all monsters, and I have complete control over all of my children. The last time that I checked, Phoenixes are monsters. That makes Jessica mine. Release me, Jessica!" Eve said in a very weak voice.

"Oh, no," Jessica said in a frightened voice.

"Jess?" Jo asked.

"I'm sorry, Jo! I have to do what she says. I don't want to, but I have to," Jessica said as she slowly started to weaken her grip on Eve.

Jo could tell that Jessica was fighting it all of the way, but Eve was slowly winning. She knew that she had to do something quickly, or Eve was going to get free again.

Then she remembered something. She still had Jessica's blood on her hand.

"Eve, suck on this!" Jo said as she forced open Eve's mouth and quickly dripped some of Jessica's blood into it.

Eve screamed as she felt as if her insides were on fire with the Phoenix blood now inside of her. In her already weakened condition, this was enough to easily finish her off. She could feel herself dying, and she knew that she was powerless to stop it.

"I can't die. Not like this," Eve said in a barely audible voice.

Seconds later, an angel appeared that Jo didn't recognize who began attacking her and Jessica. Another angel appeared behind Eve and teleported her away.

"Raphael sent you I presume," Jo said as she traded blows with the other angel.

"You will not be allowed to take control of Heaven, you abomination! Raphael will stop you long before you can pollute it with your presence," the angel said.

"I've got news for you. I don't want to become your boss. I never did. I'll still be glad to fire you though," Jo said as she used her Archangel blade to stab the other angel in the heart.

The other angel fell over dead, and Jo breathed a sigh of relief. She turned around to see that the monsters that Eve had brought with her were already running from her in a panic. Now it was just her and Jessica there alone at last.

"Jess, are you alright?" Jo asked as she noticed that Jessica was shaking all over.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little upset right now," Jessica said.

"It's okay. She's gone now," Jo said in a calm voice.

"I almost let her go. She was controlling me, Jo. She was actually taking over my mind. I tried but I couldn't stop her. I'm so sorry!" Jessica said as she became extremely upset.

Jo wrapped her arms around her to comfort her as she said, "It's okay. It wasn't your fault. She did the same thing to Lenore."

"She has control over me. I don't like that. I don't want to be used against you and Sam," Jessica said in tears.

"Hey, it's okay. You were fighting her, Jess. That means that she doesn't control you. Not fully. You're still half human after all," Jo said.

"I'm too dangerous to stay around you anymore. I should go," Jessica said.

"No, you're not! You're the only one who can kill her. Besides, Sam would never forgive me if I ever let you go," Jo said with a warm smile.

"I just don't want to be used by anyone to hurt the people that I care about," Jessica said.

"You won't be. You'll be able to fight it just like you were just now, Jess. She'll never be able to make you do anything to us especially not to Sam. Stop worrying," Jo said.

Jessica nodded but Jo could see that she was still extremely worried about it.

"Come on. Let's go back to Bobby's house," Jo said as she teleported the two of them away.

The angel who had rescued Eve brought her to a deserted warehouse where she was met by Raphael. Raphael placed his hand on her head and healed her instantly as he removed all traces of Jessica's blood from her system.

"You failed, Eve. You would be dead by now if it wasn't for me. She completely outsmarted you. We can't allow her to succeed. She's getting stronger and stronger by the day and becoming more confident in herself and what she can do. Soon she'll be marching into Heaven itself if we don't stop her now while she's still weak and unsure of herself. Apparently bringing you and every demon and angel who ever lived into this fight isn't enough to stop her. I'm going to have to bring a more powerful force in to kill her if you fail again. I was hoping to keep them out of this if I could. They're too unpredictable," Raphael said.

"You don't want them to come here, Raphael. They won't stop until they're chowing down on your bones believe me. Don't involve them in this. I can kill this little girl. Trust me. I still have the Colt to take care of her friends with, and now I know that I can control the Phoenix girl well enough that I can keep her from killing me if nothing else. Next time I can't lose. Do you want to know why? It's because I have a secret weapon hidden in her camp. One of my own is in that house with her even now and not even they are aware of my control over them," Eve said.

"Do you mean Lenore? She cured her of her vampirism," Raphael said.

"No. I mean someone else. Someone who I gained control over long ago. They're a sleeper agent right now just waiting for me to trigger them when the time is right. Now that time has come at last. Next time, they are going to help me lead Jo into a trap instead of the other way around," Eve boasted.

"This is your last chance, Eve. If you fail again, I'll have to release the others despite the risk," Raphael said.

"Don't worry. This time one of her own will help defeat her. In fact, I'll activate them right now," Eve said as she closed her eyes and concentrated.

Back at Bobby's house, one of Jo's friends suddenly lost control of themselves and said, "Yes?"

"From now on you belong to me once more just as you did before. You will wait for further instructions. I'll contact you soon with a plan to kill Jo once and for all. She's going to pay for what she almost did to me," Eve said to her unwilling servant through her reestablished link with them.

"That's very smart. She'll never see it coming. Maybe this time you will succeed. Just remember. I'll be watching you, Eve," Raphael said as he and the other angel teleported away.

"After I kill her, I'm killing you next," Eve said to herself.

She was only working with Raphael because of his constant threats to release the ones that even she feared. As soon as she defeated Jo though, she would devote all of her efforts to quickly killing Raphael too. Then she would take over Heaven itself through her puppet. Soon everyone everywhere would answer to her.

She had never been satisfied with just ruling over the Earth. It had never been just about taking over that insignificant little mudball despite what she had led everyone else to believe so far. No, she had much loftier goals than that. Soon she would rule over the entire universe.

Everyone everywhere would then become her children, and she would become the Mother of All.

**Next: Who is Eve's hidden agent inside of Bobby's house? Find out next time as they reveal themselves right after they lead Jo and her friends into a deadly trap. **


	10. Death of An Angel

CHAPTER 10

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

DEATH OF AN ANGEL

Bela had uncovered a juicy tidbit about Eve's location from one of her contacts. She wasn't a hundred percent sure that it was accurate, but she thought that she should probably pass it along to Jo anyway. She owed her that much for saving her soul or at least giving a temporary reprieve anyway.

"So how do I get in touch with her? Do I pray? I mean she's not really an angel so it would just feel ridiculous somehow. Maybe I should try it anyway," Bela said to herself.

"I agree it would be ridiculous to pray to me. I'm just an ordinary person. I'm certainly no angel," Jo said as she suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

Bela gasped in terror and started to hyperventilate. Jo looked at her in concern as she said, "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine as soon as my heart rate goes back to normal. You scared the life out of me. Couldn't you just call ahead before you do that next time?" Bela said as she struggled to breathe.

"Sorry. I've gotten used to traveling that way. It's become second nature to me. Maybe I'm not as human as I think I am anymore," Jo said with a worried look on her face.

"You seem human to me. You saved me when you didn't have to. I'd say that was pretty human. Of course I'm a lousy excuse for a human being so maybe I'm not the best judge of what constitutes humanity," Bela said.

"You're not totally irredeemable. Somewhere deep inside you must know that. Why else do you think I helped you? I see so much potential for good in you. I just wish that you could see it for yourself," Jo said sadly.

"You talk just like one of them now," Bela said in surprise.

"I know. That scares me sometimes. I think it comes from having your mind expanded I think. Sometimes I'm afraid that I'm slowly turning into one of them without even realizing it," Jo said.

"I don't think so. One of them wouldn't even care if they lost their humanity or not. Don't worry about it so much, Jo. If I know Dean, he won't let you go too far. At least not without a fight," Bela said.

"You're probably right. I can already hear him yelling about how he's not going to give up on me even now. I mean look what he's gone through to save Sam over and over again. Let's not talk about me anymore. Let's talk about what you found out," Jo said.

"I've heard that Eve is staying at an old abandoned factory in Detroit. I'm not one hundred percent sure that it's true or not so you might want to take it with a grain of salt. I just thought that I'd pass it along to you. I hope you find her," Bela said.

"Thanks. Take care of yourself, Bela. I mean that. Stay on the side of the angels, okay?" Jo said.

"You mean your side?" Bela asked with a grin.

"Alright if it helps you, then stay on my good side, okay?" Jo said.

"Okay," Bela said meaning it.

Jo smiled at her and then teleported away. She could feel that she had reached something inside of Bela. It was small, but it was a spark of decency that she hoped would grow. Dean would say that she was wasting her time on her, but Dean didn't know her whole story like she did. She knew that Bela could have been so much more if it hadn't been for her father destroying her life. Jo was determined that she was going to fix that.

After Jo returned to Bobby's house and told the others what Bela had told her, Dean automatically started to protest. He wouldn't be Dean if he didn't.

"So we're expected to just believe whatever Bela says and march off into a trap? I don't think so," Dean said.

"She was telling the truth, Dean. I know when someone's lying to me now," Jo said.

"Okay, let's just say that a miracle has happened, and Bela actually told the truth for once. That still doesn't mean that this isn't a trap. I mean it's in Detroit. Just like Lucifer's lair was. Doesn't that ring alarm bells for anyone?" Dean said.

"It's the best lead that we've gotten so far, Dean. We have to at least look into it. It could be our one chance to find and kill Eve once and for all," Sam argued.

"Agreed. We have to go there and confront her once and for all. She's too dangerous to be allowed to run loose on Earth," Castiel said.

"It sounds like a trap to me, but what do I know? I've only been a hunter for longer than some of you have been alive that's all," Bobby said sarcastically.

"Jo, Bobby's right. It's a trap, and you know it. Someone gave that location out in order to lure you there and kill you. You can't go there," Ellen warned.

"I have to at least check it out, Mom. Eve is up to something a lot worse than just wiping out humanity. I can feel that. I'm starting to get to know her now, and she never does anything small. She's up to something big. I think that she's the one who Joshua warned me about. I'm starting to think that she's an even worse threat than Raphael. Maybe she's the one that I really needed to worry about all along," Jo said.

"I never could tell you anything. You're too stubborn. You take care of yourself if you're going to go ahead and do something stupid like this, okay?" Ellen said.

"I will. Besides I have Anna to protect me. Don't I, Anna? You were supposed to have been brought back to help me, right?" Jo said.

Anna looked worried and distracted, but she quickly smiled with reassurance as she said, "Yes, of course. I'd never let anything happen to you, Jo. I'll watch out for you."

"See? I have an angel watching over me. I have two of them as a matter of fact. I'll be fine," Jo said as she continued to stare at Anna.

"Jo, I . . . ," Anna said.

"Yes?" Jo asked.

Anna looked like she was at war with herself for a moment, and Dean was sure that she must be thinking about whether she should tell Jo not to go or not. He hoped that she gather up the courage to tell Jo how she really felt.

"Nothing," Anna finally said.

"Thanks a lot," Dean said under his breath.

Jo noticed the look of anger and concern on his face, and she gave him a tender kiss to try to reassure him. She knew what she was doing despite what everyone else might think.

"Let's go then," Jo said to Castiel and Anna.

"Wait a minute! Sam and I are coming too," Dean said.

"So am I," Jessica said.

"Are you sure? I mean it probably is a trap. I know that despite how stupid everyone else seems to think I am," Jo asked.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight again," Dean said firmly.

"I'm going along in case she is there so that I can stop her," Jessica insisted.

"If she's going then I am too," Sam said.

"Thanks. I really appreciate it. I know that I can always count on all of you," Jo said.

Dean noticed that Anna looked away from her in guilt once again, and he angrily thought that she should have said something to her about not going when she still had the chance. He wondered if it really would have helped anyway though. Dean knew that Jo was just as stubborn as Ellen had said she was and even Anna probably wouldn't have been able to change her mind about this.

They all teleported to Detroit together, and it was only then that Dean realized that he had forgotten about how much he hated traveling with angels. He had been so concerned about Jo going that he hadn't taken the time to worry about himself.

More specifically, he hadn't taken the time to worry about his stomach. Sure enough as soon as he got there, he emptied its contents out onto the floor of the old abandoned warehouse.

"Sorry, Dean. I can't understand why you're the only one affected every time. Everyone else is fine," Jo said.

"It's because he's afraid of flying. It's his phobia doing this to him not anything to do with you," Sam insisted.

"I never would have thought that you were such a wuss, Dean," Jessica teased him.

"You didn't get to know him long enough before, Jess, or you would know just how big a wuss that he can be sometimes," Sam said with a grin.

"Shut up," Dean said as he threw up again.

"Hitting a man when he's in the middle of throwing up is low even for me, but I'm willing to make an exception in this case. I just want to kill the rest of you too badly to stand on sentimentality," Eve suddenly said with a grin as she appeared out of the darkness in front of them.

Several of her children appeared with her; and they were soon surrounded by hundreds of vampires, werewolves, shapeshifters, and at least one of every kind of monster that Sam and Dean had ever hunted.

"I hate to say that I told you so, but I told you so!" Dean shouted.

"I'm so sorry," Anna said.

"I know. It wasn't your fault, Anna," Jo said.

"You knew and you still came anyway?" Anna said in shock.

"It was the only way to get close enough to her to finally kill her once and for all," Jo said.

"Wait a minute! You mean that Anna led us into a trap? Anna is the one who put the tip about the warehouse out there?" Dean asked in anger.

"Yes but it wasn't her fault, Dean. Anna is under Eve's control once again just like she was before when she tried to kill your family. Eve took her over long ago. Gabriel obviously thought that he had cleansed her of Eve's influence when he brought her back to life, but he was wrong," Jo said.

"And you knew this?" Dean asked.

"Yes," Jo admitted.

"Well, thanks a lot for telling us, Jo. I thought that I could count on you," Dean said hurt.

"You always can, Dean. I knew what was likely to be waiting for us here when we arrived. I can take her, Dean. She's the one who's been lured into my trap. I've gotten stronger than I was before. Trust me," Jo said.

"Are you sure? You can't even take me across the country without making me puke," Dean said.

"Watch me," Jo said as she winked at him.

"I can't believe that you came in here willingly. How stupid are you?" Eve said.

"Not as stupid as I wanted you to think. You see I've been developing quite a following upstairs thanks to a friend of mine spreading the word about me. I just happened to tell some of them that I was coming here today, and they've been watching," Jo said with a grin.

The room was suddenly filled with hundreds of angels. They all looked at Jo as they waited for her to give the signal to attack.

"You seem to have forgotten something. I can pull the plug on angels. Their batteries run dry around me, and their powers don't work anymore," Eve boasted.

"That used to be true. Not anymore though. As long as I'm here, that's not going to happen," Jo said.

"What?" Eve said in disbelief.

"There's a new sheriff in town, and that means that there's new rules. I say that you can no longer pull the plug on my boys so you can no longer take their powers away if I don't want you to. I'm in charge now, Eve. This is my universe, and you're just living in it," Jo said.

"It sounds like someone's just gained their self-confidence back. Too bad it's not going to do you any good. I have some 'boys' of my own courtesy of Raphael," Eve said with an evil grin.

Hundreds of Raphael's angels now appeared in the warehouse standing behind Eve. Then several demons appeared as well.

"Oh, and since I found out how to reproduce the Colt I gave one to Ruby as well in exchange for some help from her. It seems that she's still a little mad at you for trapping her in Hell," Eve said.

"I have a demon of my own to help me, Eve. Crowley's kind of become my man on the inside down there. Not that he's too happy about it, but he knows which way the wind's blowing. He knows that I'm going to be the one to wind up on top, and he always likes to back a winning horse," Jo said as she snapped her fingers.

Several demons appeared on her side as well now. So did several rogue Reapers who had decided to help Jo after the way that she and her friends had taken in Tessa after Raphael had her fired. They had decided to throw in their lot with her against Raphael.

Dean looked around him in shock as he realized that Jo had been planning for this for a long time. She had been gathering her troops together from all over just for this moment.

"See? I'm not so stupid after all," Jo said as she saw Dean coming to this sudden realization.

"I have to admit that you are much better than I thought. That's good. I like a worthy opponent. It gets boring winning all of the time," Eve said with a malicious grin.

"Get ready for a cure to your boredom then. Permanently," Jo said.

"Anna, Jessica, kill her! Now!" Eve commanded.

Suddenly Anna pulled out an Archangel blade and held it to Jo's chest as tears ran down her face. At the same time, Jessica grabbed her and held her arms behind her back.

"Jess, what are you doing?" Sam said in shock.

"It isn't me. It's her! She's controlling me," Jessica said with sadness.

"I'm sorry, Jo. I don't want to do this," Anna said as she started to stick the blade into Jo's chest causing her to scream.

"Anna, stop this now or I'll have to . . . ," Castiel said but stopped before he could finish.

"Do it, Cas. Kill me before I kill her. Please!" Anna begged him.

"If you don't, I will," Dean promised as he pulled out an angel blade of his own.

"No!" Castiel cried out as he grabbed Dean's arm.

The angels and the others on Jo's side all looked at each other in uncertainty as they weren't sure what to do next. Anna was one of their own after all.

Eve just smiled. Her plan was working perfectly. Soon Jo would be killed by her own friend, and then her side would become completely leaderless.

Jo knew that there was only one way to end this. She had to take away this stalemate so that her side could have a chance to kill Eve without worrying about her. This was going to hurt.

"Anna, give me the blade," Jo said as she jerked it out of her hand.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Dean cried out in fear.

"Good bye, Dean," Jo said with a mournful look on her face as she plunged the blade into her chest.

Jo screamed in agony and then fell to the ground. Everyone looked at her in shock, and Dean felt his heart breaking in two as she lay there unmoving.

"Jo!" Dean said in an emotion-filled voice.

Eve started to laugh, and Anna snarled as she shouted, "You won't get the chance to celebrate. You're mine!"

Anna's anger and heartache helped her to overcome Eve's control for the moment as she started to attack her. Jessica just collapsed on the floor as she broke down in front of everyone. Her intense grief at losing Jo, who had become a close friend to her, was overwhelming, and it had caused Eve to lose her hold over her as well.

As soon as Anna started to attack Eve, the war was on. Both sides started to clash as Dean held Jo's lifeless body with tears falling down his face. He no longer cared about any of this. All of his hopes and dreams had just died in front of him.

"Dean, there's a chance that she could come back. Castiel was dead once. Remember? Plus we've been dead more times than anyone and returned," Sam said as he tried to revive his spirits.

"I wish I could believe that, Sammy. I really wish that I could," Dean said as he continued to hold Jo close to him.

**Next: Is Jo really dead? Will Eve win the day now? **


	11. Eve's Last Stand

CHAPTER 11

I do not own Supernatural or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

EVE'S LAST STAND

Anna attacked Eve with every last bit of power at her command as she tried her best to incinerate her with a massive fireball that she created from her hands and threw at her. Anna was covered from head to toe in flames as soon as the fireball hit her, but she seemed completely unfazed by it. Eve started to laugh even as her body seemingly dissolved into flames.

As Eve turned to ashes, Anna said, "That was for my best friend, you evil witch!"

Anna now turned her attention to the rest of the battle around her as she saw countless angels, demons, monsters, and reapers fighting to the death for the fate of the universe. She could see that the whole thing had degenerated into chaos without either Jo or Eve around to lead either side. She knew that she would have to take control of Jo's side and lead them to victory herself in order to save the day.

She wasn't going to let Jo have died for nothing. She was going to do what Jo would have wanted. She was going to save the world. For her.

"It's time that I taught you a lesson about war. Lesson number one: never take your eyes off of your opponent!" Eve said as her body suddenly reformed behind Anna.

All Eve had to do was touch Anna, and the angel began to scream in agony as she was suddenly the one to catch on fire now. Even as she began to slowly disintegrate, her mind flashed back to that horrible moment when Michael had set her on fire after she tried to kill the Winchesters while under Eve's influence. It seemed that no matter what she tried to do or how hard she tried that she always wound up being just a pawn in one of Eve's little games and paying the price for that.

Not this time though. This time was different.

"That's a lesson that you still need to learn about yourself, Eve," Jo said from somewhere behind Anna.

Anna's body immediately stopped burning and was fully healed with a snap of Jo's fingers. Anna turned to see her standing next to a visibly shaken but relieved Dean with a huge smile on her face.

Eve looked at her in horror as she said, "That's not possible. An Archangel blade should have been able to kill even you."

"That's just it, dear. I don't think that anything can kill me. Not if I don't want it to. I wanted the focus to be taken off of me so that our two sides could start the battle so I only pretended to die. I feel rotten for doing that to Dean and my friends, but I had to in order to get things started. The sooner I kick your sorry carcass off of my world and put you back in your little hole in Purgatory where you belong the better," Jo said.

"Everything that lives can die even you. You must have a weakness, and I'll find it. I'll just keep trying to kill you over and over again until I do. This universe will be mine, and all of its children will belong to me. I will be the Mother of All, and you will be nothing but a long forgotten memory," Eve said as she signaled for her army to attack Jo.

"You seem to have a real complex about being a mom. Did you not get enough love as a child or something?" Jo joked even as she began to face Eve's massive army head on.

"Jo, I appreciate a good wisecrack as much as anyone, but do you think that this is really the time?" Dean asked as he watched the oncoming horde begin to surround Jo with worry on his face. Not for himself but for her.

"That's really rich coming from you. I once heard you make a remark about how everyone was in trouble and heads were about to roll as you were decapitating a vampire," Jo said with a grin as she began to glow with power.

Then she smiled as enormous waves of power poured out of her body in all directions and completely incinerated all of Eve's forces around her in a matter of seconds. Dean who was standing right behind her had felt her power go right through him, but he had been completely unharmed by it. Somehow Jo had only killed those who she had wanted to kill.

"No! No one is that powerful. No one!" Eve said in complete shock.

"They are now," Jo said as she started walking toward Eve while her body began to glow with white light.

The remaining members of Eve's army cowered in fear and began to run for their lives after seeing what Jo had just done to the rest of them. Eve was quickly left alone to face Jo all by herself. Even as she carefully approached her, Jo could tell that Eve wasn't about to give up even now from the defiant look on her face.

"You won't win. I'll still beat you. I can't be destroyed. I was there long before the angels even existed, and I will be there long after I've turned you all into dust," Eve said as the Colt suddenly appeared in her hand.

"We've already gone through that. That doesn't work on me, remember?" Jo said with a smug grin.

"It does on everyone else though," Eve said as she shot Dean in the head with it.

Jo looked on in horror as Dean fell dead to the floor. She screamed at Eve in rage even as Eve said, "I've finally found it. That's your weakness, little angel. You love and care about others besides yourself. You may be invulnerable, but they're not. If you don't want anyone else that you care about to die forever like your lover just did, then you'll surrender to me right now!"

"I . . . HAVE . . . HAD . . . ENOUGH!" Jo screamed in fury.

She snapped her fingers, and Eve exploded into a million pieces. Eve laughed as she quickly came back together again. Jo did the same thing over and over again, and each time Eve reformed herself with triumphant spiteful glee.

"I'm afraid that it's not over until I say that it is. That doesn't work on me, little angel. It seems that we're too evenly matched in the invulnerability category. I can still hurt you though. Maybe I'll just have to kill another one of your little friends to ram that point home to you," Eve said as she shot Sam in the head this time.

"NOOOO!" Jessica screamed now as she flew at Eve in a rage.

Eve glared at her with anger as she shouted, "Sit down and shut up! Be still until I have a use for you!"

Jo's anger was rising off of her in waves as Jessica was forced to do exactly what Eve said. She had had it with Eve. She wasn't going to just imprison her anymore. She was going to spread what was left of her body to the four corners of the universe now after she got through with her.

Eve smirked as she calmly shot Castiel in the head now. Even as Castiel fell though, he quickly got back up alive and well. Castiel looked at both Jo and Eve in bewilderment even as Eve snarled in fury.

Dean and Sam both glowed with white light, and they too were now alive and well again. They looked at each other and then at Jo in confusion as they wondered just what in the world was going on.

"That's not going to work anymore, dear. I've found out how to undo the gun's effects now. I'm still new at this so I'm a little slow to figure out what to do sometimes, but I'm a quick learner. Do you see now? It doesn't matter what you try to do to me, sooner or later I will find a way to undo it. You're never going to stop me. It's over for you," Jo said as she began to walk closer to Eve.

Eve threw down the Colt in rage even as she reached out with her power and tried to twist Jo into one of her monsters. She quickly found out that this didn't work on the future commander of the angels either.

"Fall! Why don't you fall?" Eve cried out in a blind panic as Jo drew closer and closer to her even as she tried attack after attack against her with no success.

"I would have been merciful to you, Eve," Jo said as she finally got close enough to grab her by the arm.

Eve started to scream as Holy White Light engulfed her. Her arm burst into flames, and the flames quickly spread to the rest of her body as she stood there helpless to stop them.

"You killed Dean and laughed about it. I can't find any mercy in my heart for you after that. You deserve what's about to happen to you," Jo said in a cold voice.

"No, I won't die. I can't die," Eve said in despair even as the flames began to reach her head.

"Burn!" Jo said with no trace of pity or mercy in her voice.

Dean would ordinarily applaud what Jo was doing, but he began to fear that this meant that Jo was becoming lost to him. He could find no trace of humanity in her face as she watched Eve burn.

Then Dean smiled as Jo looked away when the flames reached Eve's face, and the Mother of All Monsters screamed a bloodcurdling scream that was filled with rage, pain, and fear. Jo was still in there somewhere after all.

Eve disintegrated into ashes and finally died forever as her body dissolved into nothingness. Soon even the ashes were gone, and it was as if she had never even existed. Jo found to her surprise that she felt empty inside instead of happy at the sight of Eve's final defeat.

"I didn't enjoy that, Dean. Not one bit," Jo said as she saw the questioning look on his face.

"Why not? I would have," Dean said with a grin.

"No, I don't think you would. Despite what I said, I don't like wiping people out body and soul. My power should be used for better things," Jo said with a sad look on her face.

The angels that had come there at her command all looked to Jo now in silence as they waited for her next command. Jo could feel their eyes on her and already felt weary of all of this. She was a hunter not a leader of angels in some divine cosmic war. This wasn't what she was supposed to do.

Finally she sighed in resignation as she said, "It's time. We're going upstairs and having a little chat with Raphael. Either he steps aside or he's going to join Eve on the rubbish heap."

The angels began to cheer even as Jo felt a sense of dread. She still hadn't gotten over her last fight with Raphael yet. She really didn't look forward to facing off against him on his own home turf.

"You don't have to be afraid of him anymore, Jo. You can take him down with no problem. I mean look what you just did to Eve," Dean said with a confident smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure it'll be fine," Jo said in a voice filled with dread.

"Don't worry so much about that overgrown ninja turtle, Jo. Just take the other angels up there with you, and don't stop until you ram your fist down his throat," Dean said as he tried to encourage her.

Jo smiled at that comment, and she kissed him as she felt her self-confidence rising once again. She knew that she could do this. She had to do it. Raphael was never going to stop coming after her until she got rid of him too just as she had to do with Eve.

As if the universe was trying to drive that point home to her, Raphael was busy at that very moment preparing to send yet another new attack Jo's way. He was chanting a spell to open up Purgatory. Or more specifically, he was letting something out of Purgatory.

Several somethings as a matter of fact.

"Are you sure about this?" the newly restored Zachariah asked in trepidation as Raphael freed the worst things in all of creation.

"Yes, it has to be done. The Leviathans will cleanse the Earth of the infestation that is the human race, and they'll also kill that abomination while they're at it. Then when they're done with that, we'll put them back again. It'll all be over with at last," Raphael said.

Zachariah only nodded nervously. He wasn't sure that even being in Heaven would be enough to keep them safe once the Leviathans got started.

"Besides that if the Leviathans get too far out of hand or if she somehow survives them, I've always got my back-up plan. I'll raze the entire universe to the ground if I have to in order to make sure that she doesn't get in here," Raphael said.

"Your 'back-up plan' won't stop there if he gets out again. You do know that, right?" Zachariah warned.

"You let me worry about that. If worse comes to worse though, I'll unleash Hell on that girl in order to keep her from sitting one foot inside of here. Literally," Raphael said.

Zachariah shuddered as he wondered if fear of Jo had finally made Raphael go insane. Maybe working for her wouldn't have been such a bad idea after all. Too bad he had already burned that bridge behind him a long time ago.

**Next: It's Jo and her team versus the Leviathans. Even if she somehow survives that, Raphael's 'back-up plan' will still be waiting in the wings ready and willing to restart the countdown to the Apocalypse.**


	12. Raphael's Back-Up Plan Strikes

CHAPTER 12

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

RAPHAEL'S BACK-UP PLAN STRIKES

Before Jo and the angels could even leave the warehouse, it was suddenly broken into by hundreds of beings who looked human but who the angels could sense right away were not. Jo could sense that these beings whatever they were had possessed human hosts just like an angel or a demon would but were they not either of those.

What were they?

That was exactly the question on Dean's lips as he saw one of these new beings put their hand inside of an angel's chest and then somehow kill that angel as he swelled up and had black blood come out of his mouth. These lethal new arrivals then proceeded to do the same thing to several other angels as they quickly started making their way through Jo's army.

"How are they doing this? What could kill angels that quickly?" Dean asked.

"Leviathans," Castiel answered without any further explanation.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Raphael has released them to destroy me. This is my fault," Jo said.

"Will someone please tell me what these walking freakshows are?" Dean said as one of the Leviathans suddenly sprouted huge teeth and started to eat one of the angels whole.

"I'll be glad to explain. While I'm eating you," one of the Leviathans in a business suit said with a smug smile on his face as he slowly walked toward them.

"You're their leader," Jo said.

"That's me. I'm Dick Roman. Not that you're going to be around long enough to need to remember that name," Dick said.

"Oh, I don't know it. I might surprise you. I've think I've done pretty good so far," Jo said with a grin.

"Jo, will you please tell us mere mortals just who this guy and his walking piranhas are supposed to be?" Dean asked in an annoyed voice.

"They're one of the oldest beings that God ever created. They were so terrible though that God sealed them up in Purgatory forever. He created it especially for them so that they could never get out and eat everything and everyone else in the universe. They're pretty much indestructible and as you can see they can kill angels easily with no problem whatsoever. Raphael must have finally flipped his lid at last. He's sent them here to kill me," Jo said.

"That's good. Well, I mean that's bad, but it shows that he knows that you can take him. I told you that you could," Dean said.

"She's not going to get the chance to do anything now. I'll have to remember to thank this Raphael for freeing us right before I wipe him and all of the other angels off of the face of the universe. I'll start with you first though. I mean it is what we were freed for, and I always pay my debts," Dick said with a sinister smile.

Just as he was about to attack Jo, Anna leapt in front of her at lightning speed. Dick's fist went right into her chest, and she began to spew forth his poisonous blood from her mouth as he pumped it into her.

"Anna!" Jo screamed in pain.

"She was pretty noble. I'll give her that. In the end though, all of that nobility still didn't get her anywhere. All she managed to accomplish was to buy you a few extra moments, and after that you'll still be just as dead," Dick said as he casually threw Anna's now lifeless body aside.

"No," Jo said in a voice filled with despair.

"Don't worry so much about her. You'll be joining her soon. In about five seconds actually," Dick said as he quickly plunged his fist into Jo's chest before she could even react.

Instead of having a smile of triumph on his face though like he had while he was killing Anna, Dick started to scream in pain. He looked at Jo in fear as she began to glow brighter and brighter.

"You'll be joining her first," Jo said as she touched the top of his head and instantly set him on fire.

Dick disintegrated into ashes even as the wound that he made in Jo's chest healed instantly. She snapped her fingers, and the other Leviathans all exploded instantly even as the angels that they had killed or eaten including Anna were all instantly returned to life.

"Thank you!" Anna said as she embraced Jo in gratitude.

"I couldn't lose my best friend, could I?" Jo said as she returned her embrace.

"How did you do that? There is only one way to kill a Leviathan, and that wasn't it," Castiel asked in shock.

"Now there are two. I changed the rules about them. I made it so that I could kill them now too," Jo said.

"You rewrote their biology?" Castiel asked in shock.

"She's been given the power to do anything. Don't you understand? God wants her to take Heaven from Raphael so he's given her the ability to overcome anything in order to do that. Apparently she can even kill the Leviathans if they stand in her way," Anna said.

"My girlfriend's pretty much unstoppable. That is so cool. Unless of course she gets mad at me then it's not so cool," Dean said.

"Why would I ever be mad at you? I mean it's not like we're ever fought before in our lives or anything," Jo said as she grinned at him.

"So I'm going to have to walk around with a permanent smile all of the time, or I'll get smoked. Is that it?" Dean joked.

"No. There's no need for that. Just agree with everything that I say, and you'll be fine," Jo said.

"So it'll be just like we're married then?" Dean asked.

"Basically," Jo said happily.

"Have you ever thought about that? About marriage I mean?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, I have," Jo said in a serious voice.

"Jo, I'm sorry. I know that this is important to you, but we don't have time to discuss this right now. We have to go after Raphael before he does something even worse than releasing the Leviathans. Something that even you might not be able to fix," Anna said.

"Like what? I thought that you just said that she was unstoppable," Dean asked.

"She probably is, but I really wouldn't like to have to test that. If Raphael was desperate enough to release the Leviathans, then he might be desperate enough to release someone even worse since Jo just took down the Leviathans so easily," Anna said.

"You'd better not mean who I think you mean," Dean said as he automatically started to look with worry at Sam.

"What's going on? What are they talking about, Sam?" Jessica said in alarm as she saw this.

"Offhand, I'd say that they're talking about me," Sam said as he suddenly wrapped one arm around Jessica's neck while he held Eve's version of the Colt with the other.

"What's happening?" Jessica asked in complete confusion.

"Let her go, Lucifer," Dean said.

"Lucifer? Oh, no. No!" Jessica said with fear.

It wasn't fear for herself but for Sam. Sam had told her about when he had been taken over by Lucifer before and had almost brought about the end of the world. She didn't want that to happen again because Sam still had unresolved issues from that time. He never had remembered his soul's time in Lucifer's cage, and she didn't want him to. She was afraid that Lucifer's mere presence might have already broken down the wall around those memories and even if they somehow freed him of Lucifer that he would be nothing but a mindless vegetable as a result.

"I'm afraid so. I've come to finish what I started. It's time to bring about the Apocalypse. It's a little late, but better late than never. Who would think that I'd ever be grateful to Raphael for anything? I'm so grateful as a matter of fact that I'll wait and kill him last," Lucifer said.

"You're not going to kill anyone. You're going back in the cage, Lucifer," Jo said.

"Maybe we could let him kill Raphael first, and then put him back in the cage," Gabriel said with a grin as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello, little brother. I told you the last time that we met* that I would go after this abomination that you've helped make into an angel, and here I am. First I'm going to kill Sam's little girlfriend here with the Colt which will even kill a Phoenix, and then I'll kill little Miss Jo. Then you're next," Lucifer threatened.

"Somehow, I don't think so. You see there's something that you don't know about Sammy boy. He has a hidden weakness," Gabriel said.

"Oh, really! What weakness is that?" Lucifer asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just a little wall that's keeping him from remembering the fun times that his soul had with you and Michael in that cage. In fact, it's the only thing that's currently keeping him from turning into a drooling mess on the floor. A wall that I'm removing right now," Gabriel said with a wicked grin on his face.

"No!" Jo shouted as she realized what Gabriel was about to do.

Lucifer started to scream as soon as the wall was removed, and a tidal wave of horrible memories started rushing back into Sam's brain. Sam's brain started shutting down right away, and Lucifer quickly fled his body before he became trapped inside of it as it shut down.

Sam hit the floor and didn't move as Jessica screamed. Her worst fears had just come true. She knelt down by his side and continued to call out his name over and over again, but he wouldn't respond.

Dean picked the Colt up off of the floor and pointed it at Gabriel as he said, "If Sam's dead, you're next."

"I had to do it, Dean. If I hadn't, Lucifer would have already been trying to kill everyone in here. I've at least bought us a little time before he comes back again. He'll have to find someone else and get them to agree to be his new vessel first. That'll give Jo just enough time to go to Heaven and kick Raphael out. Then with a fully united Heaven behind her, she'll be better able to take down Lucy when he does comes back," Gabriel explained.

"Never mind that you've just made Sam into an empty shell, right? As long as you angels get what you want, everything's fine, right?" Dean said in a furious voice.

"Jo can fix your brother, Dean. She always could. She just didn't realize it. She's getting better and better at manipulating the basic laws of the universe all of the time. A little thing like integrating all of Sam's memories into a coherent mind once again should be a snap for the woman who just stomped the Leviathans like bugs," Gabriel said with a grin.

"Can you, Jo?" Jessica asked hopefully.

"I'll do my best," Jo said in an uncertain voice.

"You can't, Jo. Not yet," Gabriel said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked as he continued to keep the Colt trained on Gabriel.

"Would you please point that thing away from me before you do something that we'll both wind up regretting?" Gabriel said wearily.

"Believe me. I won't regret it. Not one little bit," Dean said in a cold voice.

"I'm hurt, Dean. Really hurt. I thought that you and I were pals. Compadres. The best of friends. Don't you see that she can't bring Sam's marbles back? Not right now anyway. If she does, Lucifer will just get right back in; and we'll all be right back at square one again with no way out this time," Gabriel said.

"I can't just leave him like that," Jo said.

"You can and you will, sweetheart. If you don't, then the countdown to the Apocalypse is going to be reset all over again. Do you really want that on your hands to deal with along with Raphael?" Gabriel asked.

"No. He's going to be enough to deal with as it is. I'll fix Sam later, Jessica, I promise," Jo said.

"What? No. You have to help him now," Jessica said in shock.

"Jo, don't listen to him. He's trying to make you as cold and calculating as he is," Dean said as he realized to his horror that Jo was actually starting to listen to Gabriel.

"I will help Sam, Dean. I promise. Just not now. Gabriel's right," Jo said.

Dean looked at Jo in horror as his worst fears about her seemed to be coming true at last. She was turning into one of them!

"Don't look at me that way, Dean. I'm not doing anything wrong. You'd be doing the same thing if Sam wasn't your brother," Jo said.

"Jo, please. Listen to me. If there's anything of you left in there, please fix Sam," Dean pleaded.

When Jo saw the pain on Dean's face, her heart went out to him. She realized to her shame that Dean was right about what she had been about to do, and she immediately relented. Even if Lucifer did return and took Sam over again, she had to fix his mind.

As Jo concentrated intently on the task at hand, she slowly brought all of Sam's memories together into one functioning mind once again as she integrated the part of Sam that represented his time in the cage into the rest of his sleeping consciousness. She smiled as Sam woke up and looked around him in confusion.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" Sam asked Jessica.

"No, I'm fine. Everything's fine now," Jessica said happily.

"Thank you, Jo. Don't ever scare me like that again," Dean said with a look of relief on his face.

Jo turned on Gabriel in anger and said, "That was a test, wasn't it? You were trying to see if I would let the ends justify the means, weren't you? You wanted to see if I would take the easy way out in order to win."

"Yes, I did. I have to admit that I was concerned there for a while, but your basic humanity came out again at the end. I knew you could do it, kitten," Gabriel said.

"Why, you rotten . . . ," Dean started to say.

"Hold on a minute, Dean! I had to do it. Jo is just about to take on the Big Kahuna and gain control over everything. I had to make sure that she was worthy of it and wouldn't wind up just as bad as the rest of us. I had to make sure that she was still human. Now that that's finally out of the way, it's finally time for her to take on Raphael at last," Gabriel said.

"What about Lucifer? What if he decides to come back while you're all up there?" Sam asked.

"There is always that possibility. That's why I'm going to stay here and keep him busy if he decides to return. Don't worry about Sam, Jo. Just go up there and kick his butt," Gabriel said.

Jo hesitated for a moment as she looked at Dean. She finally kissed him passionately, and then she said, "I just want you to know that I love you, Dean. I need you to know that just in case."

"Hey! Don't talk like that. You're coming back, Jo. You have to. You're going to smack Raphael down just like you did to those Leviathans, and then you'll come straight back here where we'll all laugh about it," Dean said.

Jo did her best to smile as she said, "Yeah, you're right, Dean. I know you are."

Jo walked toward the angels and was about to give them the order to invade Heaven when Dean suddenly came to a decision and said, "Jo?"

Jo turned around in surprise and asked, "Yes?"

Dean walked up to her and got down on one knee as he said, "I don't have a ring because I didn't plan this. I just decided that I wanted you to know how I feel. I need you to have something to come back for, Jo."

"Dean, you're not going to propose to me just to give me a reason to come back in one piece! That's ridiculous!" Jo said.

"I'm going to propose to you because I love you, Jo, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Jo, will you marry me?" Dean asked.

"Are you sure? You're not just doing this because you're worried about me?" Jo asked.

"No. I really want to marry you," Dean said.

"Well, you certainly have a rotten sense of timing, Dean Winchester," Jo said with a grin.

"I always did. Are you going to give me an answer or what?" Dean asked.

"Please say something, Jo. I'm getting sick of all of this melodrama," Gabriel said with a moan.

"Yes! Yes, I'll marry you!" Jo said as she kissed Dean.

"I was hoping that it would be the other answer," Gabriel said.

"You're all heart, Gabriel," Anna said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Sorry, but I just hate all of this emotional lovey dovey stuff. Can you please go take on Raphael while we're all still awake? All of this fluff is putting me to sleep," Gabriel complained.

"Alright, alright! I'm going. I'll be back, Dean. You won't get out of marriage that easily," Jo said as her spirits were suddenly lifted now.

Then Jo, Castiel, Anna, and all of the other angels except for Gabriel all disappeared together as they left to start the final battle with Raphael. Gabriel looked upward with a worried but hopeful look on his face as he said in a low voice, "Good luck, Jo."

***They last fought each other in Time and Space Chapter 18. **

**Next: This is it! Jo starts the battle against Raphael at last. Meanwhile back on Earth, Lucifer shows up again to find Gabriel waiting for him. Will Sam become Lucifer's vessel once again or does he already have someone else in mind?**

**Oh, and I'm happy to tell you that I've just published my first book. It's called Shadows of the Past, and it's about a sorceress who is my version of a character from the King Arthur legends who helps people with problems involving the supernatural. In her latest case, she finds herself having to protect the world from the ancient gods of mythology who have decided to destroy it. If you'd like to know about how to find it, please go to my profile or PM me about it. **


	13. War In Heaven

CHAPTER 13

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

WAR IN HEAVEN

Jo appeared in Heaven amidst a massive army of angels. Only it didn't look like Heaven. It looked more like her mother's roadhouse. She wondered briefly if she was in Ash's Heaven again until she really looked at her surroundings. Memories of her time in Heaven suddenly came rushing back to her, and at last she remembered everything that had happened to her from the time that she died until she returned to Earth. It was then that she realized that the roadhouse wasn't just the form of Ash's Heaven. It was also hers.

Anna smiled at her as she said, "We're in your personal Heaven, Jo. It's still here even though you're alive again. Now that it's been established it won't go away. It's always waiting on you to return to it. Think of it as the one spot in Heaven that is always yours and where you'll always be safe."

"Even from Raphael?" Jo asked.

"For the moment. The etiquette of Heaven says that no angel should go into a person's Heaven without their permission, but Raphael isn't exactly a stickler for the unofficial rules of conduct nowadays. You're already seen that for yourself when Zachariah popped up in Ash's. As soon as Raphael knows that you're here, he'll come," Anna said sadly.

"I'll say one thing for Raphael he certainly doesn't let anything stand in his way no matter what. So what are we all doing in my little home away from home?" Jo said.

"We're all slowly gathering here until we're ready to strike. It should be soon," Castiel said.

"So this is it, huh? The big war's really about to begin, isn't it?" Jo asked.

"Yes. Before the end of this day, one side will fall and the other will control . . . everything," Castiel said.

"So, no pressure, right?" Jo said with a nervous laugh.

"Pressure?" Castiel asked in a confused tone.

"She's worried about failing to live up to our faith in her," Anna translated for him.

"Oh. There's no need to worry about pressure, Jo. As long as you do the best that you can, we will win today. I'm sure of it," Castiel said with a smile.

"I'm not. I have to tell you something before we start this. I'm still afraid. I don't know if I can face him or not," Jo said in a low voice.

"I've seen you destroy Eve, one of the most powerful of my father's creations, as if she were an insect underneath your feet. I also saw you get upset about it and be filled with regret for what you had done. That is where your true power lies. You're better than Raphael is in every way. You don't need to fear him. He needs to fear you, and believe me he does," Castiel said.

Anna nodded her head in agreement as she said, "He wouldn't have sent Lucifer or the Leviathans after you if he wasn't terrified of you. He knows that this is it. He knows that you're here to destroy him."

"No, I don't want to destroy him. We should all be working together not fighting with one another. This is just so unnecessary," Jo said in frustration.

"You don't understand, Jo. He doesn't want to work together. He just wants to destroy everything so that he doesn't have to deal with it anymore. He wants humanity taken out of the equation. Permanently," Anna explained.

"Can you imagine that? Everything that you know and everyone that you care about will all be wiped away forever. There will be no more tomorrows and no more yesterdays. Humanity will be expunged from history forever. All that ever was, is, or could be will be gone. Humanity will be nothing but a distant fading memory that Raphael and his followers may pause and briefly laugh about every once in a while. If they even bother to remember them at all," Castiel said.

"I won't let that happen!" Jo said in a voice filled with sudden fury at the thought of the mental image that Castiel had just put into her mind.

"You will have no choice in the matter," Raphael said as he suddenly appeared right in the middle of the room along with a horde of his own angels.

"Let's do this then," Jo said as she prepared to do battle with him.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Gabriel had been watching them all this entire time from Bobby's yard with his enhanced senses. He saw the two sides finally about to come together at last and momentarily winced.

"It's started, hasn't it?" Dean asked with unconcealed worry in his voice.

"Yeah," Gabriel admitted in a low voice.

"You need to go up there and protect her," Dean said.

"Believe me, Dean, when I say that I would just be in the way. Jo can take care of herself plus she's got a whole army watching out for her too. Right now I can help her best by staying here and making sure that Lucifer doesn't suddenly start up the Apocalypse all on his own and make things even worse for her. It's going to be bad enough for her having to worry about one Archangel much less two," Gabriel said.

Sam suddenly came up to Gabriel and said, "You need to kill me before Lucifer comes back and tries to take me over again."

"No, Sam. That's not going to happen," Dean said firmly.

"I'm his vessel, Dean. I have to be taken out of the picture now before he comes back," Sam protested.

"It wouldn't matter even if I did kill you, Sam. Lucifer would just find someone else. All he needs is just enough time to start the Apocalypse. He can do that in any willing vessel before they burn out on him," Gabriel said.

"Don't even think about it, Sam!" Jessica shouted as she overheard Gabriel.

"I can't let everything be destroyed, Jess," Sam said.

"I can't let you be destroyed, Sam! I'd gladly give myself up first before I'd ever allow him to have you!" Jessica said in a voice filled with emotion.

Suddenly Jessica's entire demeanor changed, and she smiled cruelly at the others as she said, "That's close enough to permission for me."

"Oh, please do not tell me that what I think just happened actually happened," Dean said as he immediately went on the defensive.

"Yep, Lucy just got himself an immortal, practically indestructible body. Thanks a lot, Jessica," Gabriel said with annoyance.

"Jess, fight him!" Sam shouted.

"It's too late, Sam. She's mine now. The best thing is that I now have an invulnerable vessel that even I can't burn up. I wish that I had thought of this a long time ago. Oh well. Live and learn. Well, I will anyway. You're all going to be dead," Lucifer said.

"Let her go and take me!" Sam shouted.

"Oh, no, Sam! It's too late now. You had your chance. Several chances actually. Now your girlfriend's the one who's going to pay the price for your reluctance to take on your proper role," Lucifer said as he caused Sam and Dean to both hit their knees in sudden intense agony as he gave them both a number of horrible diseases all at once.

"Leave them alone, Lucifer. It's me you really want. Let's do this mano y mano. Just you and me," Gabriel said as he snapped his fingers and instantly fixed the Winchesters back to normal while simultaneously putting them both to sleep.

Lucifer laughed as he said, "Are you still so eager to die, little brother? I almost killed you once before, and I would have if it hadn't been for the help of your little friend. What makes you think that I won't do it this time too?"

"That's because this time I've brought back-up," Gabriel said.

Suddenly an army of angels, reapers, and even demons appeared next to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled as he said, "Do you see how much everyone hates you, Lucy? You've actually managed to get Heaven, Hell, and the reapers all working on the same side together for the first time ever just to stop you."

"Crowley's still working both sides of the fence I see," Lucifer said with a sneer.

"He knows a winning team when he sees one. It's a talent of his," Gabriel said with a smug grin.

"For once he's wrong. This time I'm going to win. This time there will be no more postponement of the inevitable. I'm going to kill everyone here, and then I'm going to wipe out everyone and everything else. Starting with you!" Lucifer said.

He suddenly produced an Archangel blade out of nowhere and so did Gabriel. The two brothers then started to face off against one another at last. This time Gabriel knew that there would be no one to save him. This was their final battle.

Meanwhile in Heaven, the final battle between the angels was already in place. Dozens of angels were dying all around Jo every minute as she fought a long hard battle with Raphael. The two of them had been trading blows and attacks for several minutes now with neither of them seeming to gain an advantage over the other. They were both too evenly matched.

Raphael started to laugh even as he fought with her as he said, "So you're the one that I was so afraid of? Do you know that I was actually convinced that you were going to wipe me out with a snap of your fingers? That just shows what a fool that fear can make you. You can barely hold your own against me much less kill me. I should have known better. You're just an abomination. Just another hairless ape who got above themselves. Now it's you and the rest of your kind who are all going to be wiped out with a snap of my fingers!"

"That's not going to happen. This is going to end right here and now," Jo said.

"Really? Then why aren't you doing it then? You're full of empty words, human. Now everyone that you care about is going to die because you failed. Starting with Dean Winchester. I'll make sure that he knows about how I killed you in excruciating detail. You and your unborn child. His child!" Raphael said.

"What?" Jo asked in complete shock.

"You didn't know?! Oh, that's rich! I'm so glad that I brought it up then. It will make my victory just a little more complete knowing that you know that you didn't only fail yourself and your loved ones but also your unborn daughter as well. I want that. I want you to die knowing just what a complete and hopeless loser that you really are! You couldn't protect anyone. Not the human race, not your lover, or even your own child. Maybe I'll save her life when I kill you and raise her as my own. Now that would be a fitting and proper revenge, don't you think? To make your child turn out to be just like me?" Raphael taunted her with a cruel grin on his face.

If Raphael thought that he would have her cowering before him in fear at his words though, he was sadly mistaken. His words had the complete opposite effect on her then what he had intended as Jo suddenly became filled with an iron resolve.

She was not going to let her child's life be ruined by this madman! She wasn't going to fall here today. She was going to live to see her child grow up, and she was going to save the world so that her child could see it. She wanted her to experience it too. This psycho wasn't going to take that away from her.

She truly realized now at last what this battle was really all about. The future. Raphael was trying to steal the future away not just from her child but everyone else's as well. She wasn't about to let that happen. Not on her watch.

Suddenly she was filled with an inner strength that she had never known before and a grim smile came over her face as she said, "Do you remember how you said that you thought that I was going to kill you with a snap of my fingers? Tell me in your mind did it go something like this?"

Jo snapped her fingers as her eyes glowed with power, and Raphael instantly disintegrated into nothingness in less than a second! Jo turned around with a look of solemn resolve on her face towards the other angels as they all stopped to look at her in absolute shock.

"I don't want this. I want you all to know that. I never did. I don't want to kill anyone else. This is just senseless. Your leader is dead. Do you really want to join him or do you want to work with me to create a future that we can all be proud of? The angels were created to protect and safeguard over all of God's creations including mankind. You've all lost sight of that somewhere, and now you need to remember that. We need to help humanity not to destroy them. If you hate humans so much, then help them to become better. Lift them up. Don't bring them down. They are your father's children too just as you are, and he loves us all equally. When you put humanity down, you're also attacking the God that you claim to serve as well or do you feel the same disdain that you show to humanity for him too?" Jo said.

All of the angels stood in shock as they saw the change in Jo. It wasn't an outward change but an inner one. Now she was filled with confidence and self-assurance. She was like a different person now. When she spoke, her voice was filled with power; and there was meaning behind every word.

Castiel and Anna stared at her in pride as they unconsciously clasped their hands together. They could see that her words had touched the hearts of the others just as much as they had touched theirs.

Jo looked on in disbelief as every angel in Heaven bowed before her. She could hardly believe it. She had finally won at last. It was all over.

No, wait. It wasn't quite over just yet. She could sense Lucifer still at loose back on Earth. She would have to stop him before she could truly claim victory.

Lucifer had made short work of all of Gabriel's 'back-up' even as he continued to fight with his brother. Now all of his allies lay dead on the ground, and Gabriel was all alone against Lucifer. He could feel that he was losing ground fast, and that it was only a matter of time before Lucifer stabbed him in the heart yet again and killed him for good this time. He just hoped that he had bought Jo enough time to win the most important war. The one up in Heaven. If his death could ensure that that happened, then he would gladly die down here to buy her the time that she needed in order to accomplish it.

As it turned out, Jo had other plans.

"It's time for you to go back to your cage like a good little boy, Lucifer," Jo suddenly said behind Gabriel.

"Really? Who's going to make me? You?" Lucifer asked with a smirk.

"Me and a couple thousand of my new friends," Jo said with a grin on her face.

Suddenly the entire yard was filled with angels. All of them glared at Lucifer as if daring him to attack. This was when Dean finally woke up. He looked around to find the entire area suddenly covered up in a sea of angels and despite himself he gulped. He began to wonder who won when he saw Jo standing up to Lucifer. He had never been prouder of anyone in his life.

"Jo, there's about fifty million angry angels all around me. Please tell me that they're all on our side," Dean joked.

"They're all on my side if that's what you mean. Every angel in the universe now answers to me. All except one," Jo said as she engaged Lucifer in a staring contest.

"Raphael?" Lucifer asked.

"Dead," Jo said with no emotion in her voice.

"So you're in charge now, is that it?" Lucifer asked.

"That's right. What I say goes, Lucifer. I can destroy you now with a single snap of my fingers just as I did your brother. I don't want to do that, but I will if I have to. This ends one way or the other. Either you go back in the cage or I destroy you forever. Which will it be?" Jo asked.

"How about none of the above?" Lucifer said as Meg suddenly appeared beside him holding the Colt.

"That's been done. It doesn't work on me," Jo said.

"It does on your friend though. It's the one thing that can kill her. If you don't let me go unharmed, I'll have Meg shoot this body. I'll survive it but your friend won't. I'll leave her body just before the bullet hits it so that she doesn't benefit from my protection against the Colt. It's up to you, Jo," Lucifer said.

"I can bring her back even if you do," Jo said.

"You'll still have allowed your friend to die though. Doesn't that cross one of those moral lines that you high-minded types won't allow yourselves to cross?" Lucifer asked with a smile.

Jo hesitated. He had her, and he knew it. She knew that she wouldn't let Jessica die unless she had no other choice. She was a protector of life and didn't regard it as callously as he obviously did.

That was when Dean decided to take the choice out of her hands. He pulled out his own Colt and suddenly used it without hesitation. On Meg.

Meg died instantly even as Jo opened up a massive hole in the ground under the momentarily distracted Lucifer's feet with a single gesture. A hole that led straight to the Cage!

Sam was awake now too, and he screamed as he said, "No! Jess!"

"Don't worry. I've got it covered," Jo said as she snapped her fingers yet again.

Jessica reappeared back on the surface as the hole closed behind her. Sam could tell from the look in her eyes that she was herself once again. The two of them rushed forward and embraced each other as Jessica said, "I'm so sorry. I never meant for that to happen. I just wanted to protect you from him."

"It's okay. I understand," Sam said as he gave her a tender kiss.

Jo smiled in relief at last as she realized that now it was truly all over. She had won. Lucifer was back in his Cage, a new order had been imposed on Heaven, and all was right with the world once more.

Or as right as the world would ever be anyway.

She began to wonder if that were part of her mission too. Was she supposed to change the world as she had Heaven or was she supposed to leave it alone? She really needed to talk to someone about where she should go from here.

Just as she thought this, she heard Joshua say in her mind, "God wants to talk to you."

"To me?" Jo asked out loud in astonishment.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked because he didn't hear Joshua at all.

"Joshua says that God wants to talk to me," Jo said still surprised.

"You mean he finally decided to come back? Now that everything's over with?" Dean said in anger.

"Actually, he never really left. You just didn't know that he was still around," Chuck said as he suddenly seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Chuck? What are you doing here, and what are you talking about?" Dean asked in confusion.

Jo gasped in complete amazement as she recognized exactly just who Chuck was at last. How could she have not seen it before? It was so obvious.

"What?" Dean asked.

The other angels all bowed before Chuck now as Dean, Sam, and Jessica stared at them in complete confusion. They had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Jo, what's going on?" Dean asked.

"Don't you see it?" Jo asked as she looked at him as if he was blind.

"See what?" Dean asked.

"Hello, Dean. I'm God. It's nice to finally properly meet you," Chuck said with a warm smile as he held out his hand to Dean to shake.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Dean said.

**Next: Jo talks to Chuck about her role in the New Order and what's expected of her. Also there's a revolt in Hell as Ruby is overthrown. Who will end up being the new ruler of Hell? Plus Jo tells Dean about the baby even as both of them find out more about exactly what their child will be. I'll give you a hint. She's neither a human nor an angel. Oh, and more about the wedding. Don't think that I've forgotten about that either.**


	14. Hello, Dad!

CHAPTER 14

I do not own Supernatural and I am making no profit off of this.

**Thank you for all of your favorites, follows, story alerts, and reviews!**

HELLO, DAD!

"You're God? You?!" Dean asked in complete disbelief.

"I know. I know. You were expecting someone completely different. I don't exactly match up to the picture that's often painted of me I know," Chuck said.

"So you were right here under all of our noses? All of the time?" Dean said as he began to get angry.

"Yes, I was. I can understand why you're angry. I really can. You may not like what I did, but I had my reasons for it. I had to see how the angels would react if they thought that I had left. I wanted to see what they would do. Well, I got my answer alright. They didn't do so hot to put it in the politest terms possible, and that's why I had to put this new order in place in order to give them some new blood. They need a little humanity added to their ranks in order to give them a fresh new perspective on things. Besides that, I was never too far away. I was always here when you and your brother needed someone to talk to. You often confided in me about your problems without even knowing who I was, and I did help you on several occasions with valuable information that you needed. Would you have even talked with me at all if I had told you who I was?" Chuck asked.

"No, I probably wouldn't have. I'm still not sure whether to be grateful to get a chance to talk to you or to punch you," Dean said.

"Dean!" Jo said.

"It's okay. I understand. I really do. For what it's worth, I'm sorry for everything that you've had to go through, Dean. You and your brother. Jo is going to make things better though. I have complete faith in her," Chuck said.

"About that. What is it exactly that I'm supposed to do? Am I supposed to make paradise on Earth or something? If so, I have absolutely no idea how to do that," Jo said.

"No, Jo. You're not supposed to create paradise or interfere in mankind's development in any way, shape, or form. I made you the new head of the angels because you're a hunter, Jo. That's exactly what I need for the role that I have in mind for you. You're going to be doing exactly what you always did, Jo. You're going to lead the angels in battle against all of the unnatural forces that would destroy mankind that still lie in wait for them out there," Chuck explained.

"You mean I'm going to be hunting down monsters, demons, etc. just like when I was human? That's what you want me to do?" Jo asked with a smile of approval on her face. She could do that.

"Well, that's the majority of it. That and keeping things running smoothly in Heaven. That's the other half of your job. You have to keep the angels from fighting amongst themselves and get them to help mankind instead of abandoning them. You're doing a good job at that so far," Chuck said.

"Thank you. Gabriel said that I was just the first of many people who used to be human who would someday become angels. Is that so?" Jo asked.

"That's absolutely right. Of course I'm waiting on certain humans to live out their natural lifespans first before I make them into angels. You might know some of them as a matter of fact," Chuck said in a low voice that only Jo could hear as he looked in the direction of the Winchester brothers.

"Really?" Jo asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Really. Can you imagine Dean as an angel? He'll put the fear of me into all of the monsters out there for sure," Chuck whispered with a chuckle.

"I'd prefer to wait a good long while to see that if you don't mind. I haven't even gotten married to him yet," Jo said.

Chuck suddenly became serious as he said, "Jo, you're going to have to face up to a huge challenge soon. It's going to be your first major problem in your new job. I know that you'll be prepared for it though. I believe in you. I just wanted to give you a heads up about."

'You're not staying, are you?" Jo asked.

"No, I'm not coming back just yet. I need to see what you can do first without my help. Sorry," Chuck said.

"It's okay. I can rise to the challenge. I'm always good under pressure," Jo said with a grin.

"Oh, and congratulations on your baby, Jo. She's going to make you proud," Chuck said.

"So, it's true," Jo said with her eyes widened in shock.

"Yeah, Raphael didn't lie. You're pregnant. She's going to be a Nephilim by the way," Chuck said.

"A Nephilim. You mean half-angel and half-human. I never even thought about that. I still think of myself as human," Jo said.

Then she suddenly looked very worried as she said, "Wait a minute. Aren't they considered abominations? I remember reading something about that in one of Bobby's books. I'd never consider my child an abomination of course but the angels might. That could be trouble."

"I want to make this clear, Jo. Your child is not an abomination. She'll be far from it actually. Some of the angels will give you trouble over her heritage, Jo, but it's only because they have a prejudice against humans. One that you and your daughter are going to have to overcome. You can best do that though by proving them wrong. You will too. I have no doubts about that," Chuck said.

"Thanks, I think. Will I be seeing you again?" Jo asked as she sensed that he was about to leave.

"I'll be around. I'll always be listening too so don't hesitate to talk to me even if you can't see me. I'm always there," Chuck said.

Then he turned to the gathered angels and said, "Jo is going to be taking charge now with my blessing, and I want you to listen to her and do whatever she tells you. I'm not leaving for good though. One day I will be back so don't despair. Before I leave though, I want to appoint a new Archangel to take Raphael's place. Do you have any suggestions, Jo?"

Jo whispered something in Chuck's ear, and he smiled as he said, "Yeah, I think that's a very good idea."

He turned to look at Castiel and said, "Congratulations on your new job, Cas."

"What new job?" Castiel asked in confusion.

"You're the new Archangel, you idiot," Anna said with a sigh.

"Oh. Oh! Thank you! Thank you very much," Castiel said with a combination of shock and joy as his face broke out into a large grin.

Chuck then snapped his fingers, and Castiel began to glow with power for a moment as he gained his new promotion. As soon as Castiel became an Archangel and everyone's attention was drawn to him, Chuck quietly disappeared. Only Jo noticed him go because she was standing right next to him.

"Don't tell me. He's gone again just as quickly as he came," Dean said to Jo as he noticed Chuck's sudden absence.

"Dean, there's something that I have to tell you," Jo said as she took Dean aside for a private conversation.

"What?!" Dean suddenly screamed out loud drawing everyone's attention.

Dean started smiling then and couldn't stop. Part of him was terrified, and the other part was absolutely overjoyed. At the moment, that part was winning.

Everyone continued to stare at him as he said, "What? What's everyone looking at? Haven't you ever seen someone smile before? Go on about your business."

"Okay, Dean. What's going on? You don't smile like that. Ever. The only time that you have a smile that big on your face is when you're up to something," Sam said.

Jo wanted to keep her pregnancy a secret from the angels for the moment so she whispered about it into Sam's ear. Sam began to smile with joy now too as he said, "Dude, you've really got to move that wedding date up now."

"I know. When's a good time for you?" Dean asked Jo.

As soon as I can be sure that everything's okay up in Heaven now, and there won't be a revolt while I'm gone. When I'm sure of that, I'll come back to Earth and have the wedding right away. I promise. Like I said before, you're not getting out of this wedding, Dean," Jo said as she kissed him.

Dean looked disappointed as he said, "You have to go? Again? How long is it going to be this time?"

"Not long. I'll be back before you know it," Jo said with sadness as she saw the look on his face.

"I hope so," Dean said as he returned her kiss.

"It won't be long. I'll be back before the end of the week," Jo said firmly.

Then Jo and the rest of the angels all disappeared with nothing but the flapping of wings to mark their passing. Dean looked up to the sky with a forlorn expression on his face. He already wanted her to come back.

The war in Heaven was now over, but there was also a war in Hell that had been going on at the same time. A war that was now coming to its conclusion at last.

Ruby stared at the door to her inner chamber in fear as she heard the screams of her guards outside of it. She knew that it was over now. She only had moments to live.

The coup against her was now complete.

Ruby began to prepare for the battle of her life as her door was knocked down by a burst of power. She was immediately brought to her knees by a voice that chanted an ancient spell.

Ruby was fixed in place as the spell froze her in time. She could do nothing but watch helplessly as Azazel killed her with just a few words.

Azazel smiled as he said, "Those spells from that tablet have come in handy after all. I'll have to remember not to kill that prophet's mother in gratitude. Not yet anyway."

Azazel was now finally the King of Hell, and he was only just getting started. He had more planned then just taking over this stinkhole. He wanted the Earth too, and he was going to get it.

He had another spell that he had learned from another one of those tablets that he had discovered. Now he was going to use it against his greatest enemies.

As Azazel chanted the spell, the angels in Heaven could sense that something was very wrong. It felt as if a shockwave of power went through them all, and Jo immediately said, "What was that?"

"I think that someone cast a spell," Castiel said.

"I'll have to go down to Earth and see if someone down there knows something about it," Jo said.

Only nothing happened. She couldn't leave! She kept trying and trying, but she couldn't leave Heaven.

"Can you leave?" Jo asked Castiel in a panic.

Castiel tried and he had no more success than Jo had. None of the other angels could leave either.

"What's happening?" Jo asked.

"Someone's found at least one of the tablets," Castiel said.

"The tablets?" Jo asked.

"The tablets of the Word of God. They've obviously found a tablet that contains a spell that can keep the angels trapped in Heaven," Castiel explained.

"That's just great. Now humanity is all alone and defenseless against whoever this is," Jo said in anger.

"Not necessarily. One of us might just be able to break free and go down there to find out what's going on," Castiel said.

"Who?" Jo asked.

"The one of us who isn't fully an angel," Castiel said as he looked at Jo's stomach.

"Do the others know too?" Jo asked in fear.

"No, just me, Gabriel, and Anna. God told us about it before he left. He wanted us to protect the child from any angels who might try to destroy her when she was born," Castiel said.

"They'll have to go through me first," Jo said as her eyes glowed with power.

"That may not be necessary now. Like I said, your child is the only one of us who may be able to return to Earth since she is connected to it," Castiel said.

"Even if she could, what could she do? She's not even been born yet," Jo protested.

"I have an idea about that," Castiel said.

Jo listened and her eyes began to widen. She wasn't so sure about this. She would have to try it though. It was the only way that they might be able to get back out and save the Earth from whoever had trapped them all here.

Back on Earth, Azazel was already starting his takeover of Earth as he decided to attack the two people who he knew would automatically pose the greatest threat to him now that the angels had been taken care of. Dean and Sam Winchester.

He appeared right in the middle of Bobby's yard and surprised both brothers while they still stood there after Jo and the angels had left them there. Dean was slammed against the side of Bobby's house and held there as Azazel grabbed Sam by the throat.

"Hello, Sam. It's been a long time. I think I'll kill you first. I really want Dean to see you die. That way he'll know that I'm behind the deaths of both his mother and his brother. I really want him to feel that pain and anguish in all of its glory in his last moments before I finally kill him too," Azazel said with a smug grin on his face.

"Get away from him!" Jessica said as she came running out of the house followed by Bobby and Ellen.

"Oh, it's the Phoenix. I've been waiting to see how I'd do against you," Azazel said.

"Well, now's your chance!" Jessica said as she set Azazel on fire with a single touch.

Azazel laughed as he said, "You're setting me on fire?! Is this a joke?"

"No, the only joke around here is you," Jessica said as she punched him in the mouth with all of her strength.

"Impressive. You know once that would have actually hurt me. Now though I didn't even feel it. Tell me if I do any better with you?" Azazel said as he punched Jessica in the jaw and sent her flying across the yard.

Bobby quickly pulled out the Colt and started to shoot Azazel with it when Azazel knocked out from his hand with a telekinetic shove. The Colt went flying several feet away as another demon appeared and grabbed Bobby. The two of them started struggling with each other while Ellen ran to get the gun.

She was beaten to it though by yet another demon who picked it up and pointed it at her. "Your daughter's trapped and unable to come help you this time. Who's going to save you now?" the demon said as he pointed it at Ellen.

He suddenly got his answer in the form of a fist to the face that knocked him out cold. A blonde teenage girl who Ellen had never seen before but who looked very familiar to her nevertheless smiled at her as she said, "Man, that felt good! That was the first time that I ever punched anyone before. It just felt so natural."

"Who are you?" Ellen asked.

Before the girl could answer, another demon appeared and ran for the Colt. The blonde girl said, "I'll have to tell you later. I'm a little busy right now."

The girl grabbed the Colt and shot the demon running towards her straight between the eyes with it. The demon fell to the ground dead, and the girl grinned.

"Pretty good, huh? I'm never shot a gun in my life, and that's a lot shorter than you'd think," the girl said as she turned to wink at Ellen.

For some reason Ellen felt an instant connection to this girl and knew that she could trust her. She wondered who she was to inspire such feelings in her so quickly.

The girl looked at Azazel getting ready to kill Sam and said, "Let him go or I'll shoot you down next."

Azazel turned to look at her in shock as he said, "How? I sealed all of you up. It's not possible."

"I guess you're just not as smart as you think you are, are you?" the girl said as she shot Azazel with the Colt.

Azazel quickly teleported away in order to evade the bullet. The girl teleported as well in order to follow him. As soon as Azazel appeared a few feet away from his previous location, the girl was suddenly standing right next to him waiting for him with a huge smile on her face.

"Bang," the girl said as she shot him at point blank range with the Colt before he could leave again.

Azazel died instantly and the demons with him all fled as the girl briefly showed her angel wings to them while her eyes glowed with light. She blew the smoke away from the tip of the Colt and quickly put it in a holster that suddenly appeared around her waist.

Dean came running up to her immediately as he asked, "Who are you? Whoever you are I'd like to shake your hand. Anyone who kills Azazel is alright in my book."

"I'm glad you think so. You honestly don't recognize me?" the girl asked in disappointment.

"Should I?" Dean asked in confusion.

"Oh, I don't know. I'd think that a man would recognize his own daughter. Maybe that's just me though," the girl said with a big grin on her face.

Ellen gasped as she realized now that the girl looked a lot like Jo. Dean, however, did more than gasp. His mouth shot open so wide that the girl was sure that his lower jaw was about to fall off.

"Hello, Dad! It's so nice to meet you. I'm Mary. Mom thought that I should be named after your mother. Is that okay with you?" Mary asked.

Dean said nothing. He just stood there gaping at her in total shock.

"Dean, when I said that I wanted you to hurry up and give me grandchildren I didn't mean that I wanted them this quick," Ellen said.

Mary laughed. She liked her family already.

Meanwhile down in Hell, a new King of Hell was now crowned as Crowley smiled while he held the two tablets that Azazel had found. He knew that Azazel would do something stupid like go after the Winchester boys and get himself killed his first day on the job. In fact, he was counting on it. Now he was the only game in town just as he had always hoped to be.

With no Jo around to humiliate him anymore, he would now be free to do whatever he wanted to. He was going to enjoy having humanity at his mercy. Oh, the deals that he would make!

**Next: Mary leads the way as she and the Winchester brothers try to find a way to reverse the spell that has her mother and the other angels trapped in Heaven. She also gets to know her family a little better along the way.**


End file.
